Grin of the Fox
by green-gold-fox
Summary: The young group of ninjas leaves Konoha, ready to learn and have fun.
1. Meet and Greet

For the story of Naruto, when they do the hand seals and call fourth their attack, I will be naming them in English or describing what each attack does. It will be easier on me if I do it that way. I do hope you like this. I would like to ask that you do not ask me to do any boy/boy or girl/girl parings, or I should make a certain change here or there. I have some parings in mind but it may not come in the first few chapters or at all. I do not mind suggestions, but chances I take any, are slim. Chapter lengths will vary, depending on my creativity. Chapters may come slow or fast, which depends on the time I have now I hope you like the first chapter, it may be short, but I think it is a good start.

Only saying it once, I do not own Naruto, but the plot.

Notes:  
**Bold**, Kyuubi is talking  
_Italic_, someone is thinking or making importance on something  
CAPS, someone is yelling or is just plan loud  
-**_FOXED_**- scene change or time change  
' at the end of a person's speech, with the next paragraph with ", continues their speech

Remember you are free to e-mail me, but do not stuff my account with junk.

Green Gold Fox

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet and Greet  
-  
_This is my version on the aftermath of the battle between Sasuke and Naruto at the Valley of the End. Sasuke was captured and was returned to Konoha, but changes are on the horizon for everyone.  
_-

It was a week after the capture of Sasuke. The group of Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, and Chouji were all doing fine. Shikamaru came out with only a few scratches and a broken finger. Chouji would have died from the effects of his family's chakra pills, but Tsunade countered the side-effect, death. Kiba and Akamaru were doing fine. Neji was fine, but suffered three broken ribs and a broken right leg. The hole in his chest was repaired, but he would need time to recover.

The only person that was not in the hospital was Naruto. He woke up a day after he was brought back by Kakashi. He had left the hospital and returned home. Tsunade was getting worried for he was not his usually loud self, but she could not do any thing for him, but to leave him alone for the moment.

Tsunade was currently in her office, waiting for Kakashi to come in and report his findings when he arrived at the battleground of Sasuke and Naruto. He entered into the office, actually on time which surprised her. Behind him was Gai and Ibiki. Kakashi came up to her desk and handed her his report.

"Kakashi, tell me what you saw when Gai, Ibiki, and you arrived to retrieved Naruto and Sasuke." she asked

"When we got there, the battle was already over. Before we arrived we felt two enormous chakra sources. We found Sasuke in a crack, in the rock face with both arms and legs broken. He was unconscious when we found him. Naruto, we did not know where he was till Gai heard noise from the lake. We saw bubbles coming from the center and I quickly dove in and found Naruto sinking to the bottom. I was able to get him to the surface and to the shore. I found he did not have a pulse.'

"I was about to revive him, when the red chakra engulfed his body. His body jerked, like he was hit with lighting. He spat out water and started to breath again. He opened his eyes to me, but they were not his blue color, but red with slits. I was horrified for when the chakra engulfed him, the seal on his stomach showed and I found it was partially missing. I thought the kyuubi had taken over. I found it did not when Naruto looked at me and smiled. He fell unconscious, shortly after. It seemed the chakra healed his major wounds on his body, especially the one on his right shoulder. Gai and Ibiki field dress Sasuke while I checked over Naruto. The medics came some time after and we returned back to the village."

Tsunade nodded her head and let out a sigh.

"While I was examining him, I force the seal to be visible and saw that it was broken. I did not want him to leave the hospital, just incase, but he left on his own. I have placed two ANBU to shadow him at all times. He has only left his home to go train, but has not return to his home in the past three days. It seems many of the villagers blame him for Sasuke's actions. His apartment was broken in three days ago and trashed. Those villagers have become more hostile towards him. The day his apartment was trashed, he was attacked by some of the villagers. I was glad to have the ANBU following him, they stopped the attack, but he took off.'

"They had lost sight of him, but I know he is still in the area. The ANBU that are station in the forest have seen him. I am afraid of what the villagers would do to him, especial since it is close to the day the kyuubi attacked. Kakashi, I want you to bring him here to me. I have sent for Jiraiya to come and see what we can do to fix the seal just incase it falters to the point of the kyuubi being released. I have read some notes on Naruto by the Third, saying that the seal might have slipped when he fist learned why the villagers were disgusted with him. Yet he said the seal would hold up for the entire life of Naruto, which when he dies, so would the kyuubi, but he did not foresee this ever happening. I want to be on the safe side, for if we are not able to…"

"I understand Tsunade-sama; I will leave now to bring him here."

Kakashi disappeared, along with Gai. Tsunade looked to Ibiki.

"He still has not awakened and we are having trouble finding Jiraiya."

"Send out two more search parties to find him. Tell him that it concerns his student."

"Yes ma'am."

Ibiki disappeared and Tsunade looked down at her desk. For once it was clean of any paperwork. She had been too frustrated with what had happened, she put her pent up frustration on finishing her tasks. She was just too worried for Naruto to do anything else.

-**_FOXED_**-

In the forest, Naruto was in a tree asleep on its highest branches. He had been in the forest for the past three days, not wanting to return to his home. To him, his own home was a battlefield of hate. Hate towards him for something he did not have control over. His dreams were plague with the villager's hatefulness towards him. Their words felt like stones hitting him.

He relived his childhood of loneness. He tried to wake up, but a tug from his seal pulled his consciousness into part of his mind, where the kyuubi no kitsune rests.

Naruto got up from the floor. The place he was in, it did not have its same look of dark tunnels, red water, and red lighting. He looked to his feet. They were bare, and he snorted at that. He had gone into town to get new shoes for his old ones were falling apart even before his battle with Sasuke. They finally fell apart when he ran into the forest to get away from the villagers. He stopped long enough to take them off and ran deeper into the forest.

He looked to the pants he was wearing, black and not his orange color. His shirt was dark blue with short sleeves and a red swirl on the back. Tsunade gave these cloths to him to wear until he got home. He did not change into his orange set of suits, but worked out in his new clothes. His necklace he won form Tsunade was visible and he smiled at that. His forehead proctor was around his neck.

He closed his eyes and looks up towards the cage.

"What do you want you stupid fox?"

He heard chuckling from the fox and opened his eyes with a smirk on his face, until he saw that there was no cage in front of him. He caught movement to his right and turned around to find that the kyuubi was circling him. It chuckled again, seeing the surprise look on Naruto's face.

"Surprise to see me kit?" it asked

Naruto was speechless. He kept his front towards the fox as it circled him. His fear rose in him, wondering what the fox will do to him and once done, what with Konoha. The fox chuckled again seeing his fear and reading his thoughts.

"Do not worry kit, I will not harm you. Even if I could escape, I would have no body to return to. My soul was trapped into your body, and from my soul comes my power that you use."

Naruto became confused. The kyuubi was not emitting killer intent, and its voice was not dripping with venom as it spoke. Even its eyes were soft towards him. This was a total change from when he fist meet the kitsune, demanding the use of its power as rent. It quit circling around him and lay down on the ground.

It crossed its right front paw over its left and laid its head on its feet. Its nine tails fanned out on the ground pointing towards Naruto. He saw that kyuubi was a crimson color all over its body and its fur looked soft and thick.

"It is good to get out from that cramped cage."

It let out a huge yawn, showing off its mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It looked back at Naruto giving him a fox grin.

"What are you going to do to me since you are out?" Naruto asked

The fox snorted hearing what Naruto said. Naruto fell to the ground from the wind of fox's snort.

"I will do nothing to you or Konoha. I am sorry for what has transpired over your life. I take the responsibility of my actions, I was used. I was summoned and a control jutsu was placed on me, when I would not obey who summoned me. There was no such thing as a summing contract with the foxes, but somehow, someone was able to summon me. I should have been nicer to you, for you had no say in becoming the container of I. My anger at myself and at the person that made me attack your village distracted me."

"How do I know you are not trying to trick me to let my guard down around you? How were you able to escape the cage?"

"Do not worry, I will not hurt you. Reason I am out of my cage, the seal broke under the presser of my chakra I sent to you, to help you heal and to fight your _friend_. Once the seal broke, I was free from my cage. After the seal broke, our souls have been mixing at a faster rate, so my soul is your soul."

"What do you mean my soul is your soul?"

"Since I was first sealed into you as a baby that was just born, our souls have been mixing together. My crimson red with your golden yellow. I will not harm you. I wanted to in the past, but now that my anger is gone, I want to make amends to you."

"What do you mean?"

"That is for you to find out. You are still not recovered from your fight, physically and mentally. Now I want you to sleep."

Naruto looked at the fox, before falling asleep right in front of it. It got up and walked up to the boy. It looked down at him with a sad face. It let out a small sigh and lay down by the boy, curling its massive body around him. It covered the boy with a tail and fell asleep with him.

On the outside, Naruto had a confused look on his face which slowly turned into a small smile from the warmth and kindness from the kyuubi. Naruto curled himself tighter in a ball, on the large tree branch he was sleeping on. He fell into a deeper sleep; he had not had in a long time.


	2. Stupid Kakashi

Chapter 2: Stupid Kakashi  
-  
_Tsunade had sent Kakashi and Gai to retrieve Naruto after some of the villagers had attacked him. He has not been seen in three days. The seal, which keeps the kyuubi locked away, is fading. She is worried about him and does not truly know what to do, but only be there for him.  
_-

Kakashi was getting worried when he could not find Naruto. Gai was unusually quiet since their meeting with the Hokage.

"Kakashi is it true that…"

"Yes Gai, it is true. If the seal is broken and Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama are unable to fix it, Naruto may have to be…"

"You do not have to say it, I know. From how the Hokage looked, she does not want it to go down that path."

"That is true. Naruto is the reason that she is our Hokage. It will devastate her and Jiraiya if it has to be done."

They moved on for another hour before Kakashi was feed up, from not finding a trail made by Naruto.

"Gai, lets take a break, I am going to summon my nin-dogs to search for Naruto."

Gai nods at this ideal and came with an angered retort to the Copy Ninja.

"Why did you not do that earlier?"

Kakashi just smiled under his facemask and starched at the back of his head.

"I did not think of it till now." he said sheepishly

Gai just rolled his eyes. He walked over to a tree and sat down against it. Kakashi chuckled at himself. He bit his thumb and went through the hand seals he needed to summon his nin-dogs. When he was finished, six appeared before him. Pakkun, the little pug nin-dog looked at him and gave out a sigh.

"What do you want Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled at the little dog.

"I need you and the others to help me find Naruto. We have been searching all day for him."

"Fine, we will call once we find him."

"Thank you."

The nin-dogs took off in different directions and Kakashi joined Gai next to the tree.

"Do you think that Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama will be able to fix the seal?"

"I don't know Gai; I do hope they are able to. He has gone through life with many hardships that no one else could imagine, or willing to go through.

-**_FOXED_**-

In part of the forest, Naruto was in; three people were moving at a fast rate. On their forehead protectors was the symbol of Hidden Stone.

"Damn, why did we have to be called back now? We were almost able to figure out their security detail." Stone Nin one said

"We won't be able to. Their security is tight right now even after the attack from Sound and Sand. They are not taking any chances. We will have to wait until sometime in the future. Once they fell safe that no attack will come, they will let their guard down. Then we can come back and figure out a plan." Stone Nin two said

They all agreed to this. They kept on moving through the trees. They stopped once they heard a howl from a dog. They all stopped and went into defense stances. They waited for something to happen, but was not prepared as three dogs rushed past them on the ground. They saw that they wore forehead protectors with the symbol of the Leaf. Each was wearing some type of shirt with a drawing on the back.

"What was that all about?" Stone Nin Three asked

"I do not know, but I seen those nin-dogs before. They are summoned by the Leafs' Copy Kakashi." Stone Nin one said

"Should we follow them to find out what is going on?" Stone Nin three said

"Yah, we might be able to kill the son of Konoha's White Fang." Stone Nin one said

They followed the nin-dogs to a small clearing. There they saw three more nin-dogs taking up a defensive around a tree.

"What are they up to?" Stone Nin three asked

"I do not know, but I see something up in the canopy of the tree, but I can not make it out." Stone Nin one said

"Do we go up or do we wait?" Stone Nin two asked

"I say we wait and surprise the Copy Nin with his death." Stone Nin one said

They all agreed to this plan, getting ready to attack. It did not take long for Kakashi and Gai to appear. They both came walking in. Kakashi had a smile under his mask and his visible eye showed amusement. He approached the pug nin-dog.

"Thank you for finding Naruto for me Pakkun."

Pakkun rolled his eyes to his left.

"That makes three favors you owe me."

"I know, I know. Gai, why don't you get Naruto for me, I will make something for us to eat before we head back to the village. Knowing Naruto, he has not eaten."

Gai just shrug, and made his way up the tree. He got half way up, when one of the Stone Nins attacked him. The other two attacked Kakashi. All three threw various sharp instruments at them. What surprise them was that their attacks hit their mark. Both Kakashi and Gai disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Stone Nins got into a defense stances to prepare for their attack. The nin-dogs quickly made their way up the tree to protect Naruto, just incase one moved to take him. The Stone Nin on the tree, jumped down before the largest, the large bulldog, bit him. They made their way to the top and surround Naruto.

The Stone Nins came together, back to back to protect each other. They waited for the attack and felt like it was not going to come. All of a sudden, the earth started to shake from underneath them and three pairs of hands grabbed their ankles, pulling them down through the ground. Once the attack was finished, all that was seen was their heads.

Gai and Kakashi came walking up to the three, from the forest. Kakashi crouched down in front of the three men. He placed his right elbow on his right knee and placed his palm on the side of his face. His uncovered eye was closed and he had a smiled under his mask.

"Now what are three Stone Nins doing in Konoha forest. I do hope it was a stroll and not information gathering to find any weakness in our defenses."

The three Stone Nins looked at him with anger. They struggled to get themselves free from their restraint.

"Oh well, I guess we just have to turn them over to Ibiki to find out what they were doing here. I think he will be happy; he has not had any fun in the past few months. I think giving these three to him will cheer him up."

The three Stone Nins paled at hearing Ibiki's name.

"How did you know we were here?" Stone Nin two asked

"Humph, my friend Pakkun told me where you were when we arrived, but I knew you were around for we had come on the same trail you made and I could detect you chakra signatures. You were not very good at masking them. Plus, you all stink. I mean, talking about PU! Have you ever heard of getting a bath?"

Kakashi waved a hand in front of him and pinched his nose to add effort on the body odor coming from the ninjas. He looked up as his nin-dogs came down the tree. The bulldog was carrying Naruto by the waistband of his pants. Kakashi got up and took Naruto from the nin-dog. He felt how warm Naruto was and shook his head.

"Pakkun if you can, return back the village and get some ANBU to come and retrieve these three. Tell the Hokage that Gai and I have Naruto. We will come back with the ANBU."

"Fine Kakashi, but you now owe me a total of 32 favors."

"I know, I know, I will make it up to you."

Pakkun took off, while the other five disappeared. Kakashi looked down at Naruto and smiled to himself. He laid him by the tree and let him sleep.

"I amazed Naruto sleep through all that. You are just going to let him sleep?" Gai asked

"Yes, I will wake him up when we make dinner. He has a bit of a fever. We will make camp for the night. I doubt the ANBU will come until mid morning, but if Ibiki hears he has three visitors, he may make it here by midnight. Help me tie them to the trees."

They spent the next few minutes pulling each Stone Nin out from the ground and tying them to a different tree. They knocked each one out and went through their belongings.

Gai went to fetch some firewood while Kakashi prepared their camp. Gai came back with a large armload of wood and went back out to refill their water bottles. Kakashi got the fire started as Gai came back from his chore.

"So Kakashi, what are we going to eat? We do not have much for the three of us to eat. All I have is some jerky."

"Oh that is simple, I brought something for us. Now where did I put that scroll?"

Kakashi rummaged through his vest and in his utility pouch for a small scroll. He did not find it in those places. He brought a hand up to his chin and started to tap it, thinking where he put it. Gai was looking at him, thinking he lost it.

"Now I remember!"

Gai looked at him while he reached in one of his shoes to pull out a small green scroll. Kakashi unrolled it and it puffed away, leaving a pile of instant ramen packages, five bowls, a pot, and a couple chopsticks. A teardrop appeared on the back of Gai's head.

"Kakashi, this is not food."

"Don't let Naruto hear that."

Kakashi laugh at what he said. Gai started to laugh and helped to make a quick meal. Kakashi got up and went over to Naruto. He looked down at him sleeping away. He hoped that Tsunade and Jiraiya were able to help Naruto and not let the fox escape. He knelt down, placing an elbow on his knee again, and rested his head on his hand.

"Kakashi wake him all ready." Gai said

"I know."

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gently shook him awake. Naruto opened his eyes to see grass in front of him. He shot up, remembering he was in tree when he fell asleep. He looked around and saw Kakashi, Gai, and three people tied up to trees with the Stone symbol on their head protectors. He looked at Kakashi to explain.

"Tsunade-sama sent Gai and me to find you. On our way, we found those three. You must be hungry, come I made some ramen."

He got up and lowered his hand to help Naruto up from the ground. Naruto looked away from him and tried to tell him he was not hungry, but he found he had no voice. He looked back at Kakashi with his eyebrows furled. Kakashi just chuckled.

"It seems you have laryngitis. That is what you get for staying out in the forest and not wearing the right clothes for this time of the year. Come, get by the fire and at least drink some tea."

Naruto got up and walked over to the campfire. Gai handed him a cup and he drunk it down. He sat there quietly watching the two eat their meal. He drew his knees to his chest, resting his head on his knees. He soon felt drowsy. He tried to keep his eyes open, but they refused to obey. He finally gave in to sleep and started to fall towards his right. Gai grabbed him by his shirt and let him fall down slowly to the ground.

"That is the first, him being quiet and not wanting ramen." Kakashi said

"Yah and he look like hell."

"He will be fine once we get back to the village and his punishment from Tsunade-sama for worrying her."

The two got up and cleared away their mess. Gai went to get some more water and to rinse out the dishes they used. Kakashi checked on the three Stone Nins to make sure they were not able to get lose. He finished as Gai came walking back to their camp with a smiling Ibiki and six-masked ANBU. The light was now fading into dusk.

"Kakashi, Gai, I see none of you are hurt from your encounter with these three. So where did you find them exactly?" Ibiki asked

"We found them here, waiting for us to arrive. I believe they had followed one of my nin-dogs to Naruto's location, which was up in a tree. I guess they thought to get us with a surprise attack. We happen on their trail as we made our way to Naruto. I use two shadow clones to form our own surprise attack. As you see, we have them captured. They are yours now."

"I see. How is Naruto?"

"Slight fever and he has not eaten in the past few days."

"We move out fist thing in the morning. You six will be handling watch detail, pair up with someone." Ibiki told his subordinates

Each ANBU gave their reply and grouped together to figure what times they would do their watch. Ibiki walked over to the campfire and sat down next Gai and Kakashi.

"Sasuke awakened three hours after you left. Tsunade-sama was examining him before he woke. She had found where the curse seal was. It is gone and in its place was a third degree burn, about the size of Naruto's hand."

Gai and Kakashi blinked at this news.

"How was he when he woke up?" Kakashi asked

"Shocked. He was asking where he was and what happen to Naruto. Tsunade-sama questioned him about his actions and found he only remembered bits and pieces. He explained to her that it was as if he was in a fog. The last thing he remembered was seeing Naruto in front of him with red chakra surrounding around him that he looked like a fox. Also, that Naruto's eyes were not blue, but red and that they were slit. His canine teeth were elongated and his nails looked like claws. The whisker marks on his face were thicker. He saw that he was crying, but really, what shocked him was that he was using the chidori against him and his arm was impaled through his right shoulder. After that, he only remembers being thrown back by Naruto's attack and watching Naruto fly into the lake, which Sasuke blacked out. Tsunade-sama believes it was the seal that was affecting Sasuke's mind. The seal was trying to take him over, so Orochimaru had better chances of having him. From what I know, it was more powerful than Anko's."

"So the seal has been affecting him this whole time." Kakashi asked

"Yes, but where does that leave us with fox boy?" Ibiki asked

"In the hands to two of the three legendary sennin, the possibilities are endless or it will be a dead end." Gai said

"I wish you did not put it that way Gai." Kakashi said

"Sorry Kakashi. Ibiki why are you worried about Naruto?"

"Easy, I see him as Naruto, the son of our hero, and not as the demon. I just do not see why we can not tell him who his father was."

"For his father made many enemies, which would do anything to get revenge on the son. It is the same way with me. We both are the sons of two of the greatest heroes of Konoha. The Third also thought it was a good ideal he did not know, for he may have blurted it out during a fight to throw off his enemies. I say we get some sleep. It will be a long walk back to Konoha." Kakashi said

They all agreed and found places to sleep. Kakashi could not find sleep right away. He was too worried about Naruto.

"Naruto, I am sorry for just placing all of my attention on Sasuke. I only thought it would make him more open, to see that there were people who cared for him. I missed up. I should have been teaching all of you at the same time to keep you as a group. Hell I should have taken care of you when you were little, but with the recent death of your father on my mind and the death of my friend Obito coming back to the surface, I look to another outlet of my anger and sadness. I took mission after mission to escape the pain. I only became your teacher when the Third forced it upon me. I was blind to see that you were truly alone with only few people who saw you as you. I will make it up to you. I will ask or even demand that Tsunade and Jiraiya to allow the truth to be told, and I will teach you from now on, the why I should have."

Kakashi looked to Naruto, across the campfire. He saw him sleeping away with a peaceful expression. Kakashi smiled, knowing Naruto will be happy to be taught. He closed his eye and found sleep.


	3. Revelations and a Scary Woman

Chapter 3: Revelations and a Scary Woman  
-  
_Naruto and foxes are on the minds of the rookie nine and Gai's team after Sasuke tells what happened during his and Naruto's battle. They also have a new found fear for their Hokage.  
_-

Next day, Sakura was walking to the hospital to see if she could visit with Sasuke and hoped to find Kakashi to talk with him. She wanted to know what happen to Naruto after he took off four days ago. She had seen him walking down the street towards her, but she was on the other side. She wanted to talk to him, but stopped, when she heard some of the adults around her, muttering hatefully. She stepped back from them and went behind them so they would not see her. She listened to what they said and was shocked by what she heard.

"I can't believe that he was allowed to live, he should have been killed" one said

"I know what you mean. He is a demon and he is allowed to walk around like he is one of us." two said

"Why must we put up with him? If it was not for him, the Uchiha kid would not had tried to run off." three said

"I fell sorry for the girl on their team. Having to put up with his stuff." one said

Sakura was angry from what she heard. As she brought her head up, to start yelling at them, she glanced at the other people gathered in the streets. She was shocked to see the same hatefulness in their eyes which was aimed at Naruto. She looked at Naruto, as he was walking past from her point. She saw he had a small smile on his face. She thought he was dense to not notice the disgusted looks. He walked on, till all she saw was his back. She decided to go talk to him.

Before she could, a man to Naruto's right sent a punch to his face. Naruto caught it and she was shocked. Sakura watched it went bad to worse as many of the villagers started to gather around him, calling him names and that he should not even had existed. Then many of the villagers started to throw stuff at him from garbage to actual weapons. She saw as a kunai sink deep into the back of his right leg and three shuriken into his back. She was too scared to do anything.

She watched as two ANBU came out of nowhere and protected him. She heard the villagers start yelling at the two for protecting the demon. Naruto took this distraction and jumped to a roof of a building and ran off.

She was about to go after him, when she heard some the villagers yelling at the others. Some were saying that if it was not for him, they would all be dead. It nearly became a full out fight between the two sides until the Hokage appeared, yelling at them. Sakura watched as every one cowered from her words. She felt small as the Hokage spoke. She found herself remembering that she did not thank Naruto for saving her from Gaara, bringing back Sasuke, and many other things he did for her.

She left and did not hear the rest of what the Hokage said to the villagers. She ran home, went to her room and broke down crying.

Sakura just entered into the hospital and walked up to the reception desk. She opened her mouth to ask if see could she could see Sasuke when the nurse spoke to her without looking up.

"I am sorry, but you still can not see Sasuke, for he is still unconscious."

(Which is a lie, but Tsunade wanted no one to see him yet to make sure he had not be lying to her.)

"Oh." is all she said

She turned to leave when she saw Tsunade walking towards the entrance of the Hospital. She quickly walked over to her.

"Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade turned around and saw Sakura walking towards her.

"Sakura I know you want to see Sasuke, but he needs his rest…"

"That is okay Hokage-sama, but that was not what I wanted to ask you about. Have you seen Naruto, I have not seen him since four days ago when he was…"

"You don't have to say it, I know what happen."

"I know I saw you there. I went to his apartment yesterday to talk to him and I found it was empty and many of his windows were broken. Where is he?"

"He is with Kakashi at the moment. He should be back sometime today."

"Why were the villagers acting like that towards him and why would they hurt him?"

Sakura started to cry, the images playing back through her mind.

"I just can not tell you the reason behind it; expect that they do not see Naruto as Naruto, but as something else. I have to go; I need to check on a few patients."

Tsunade left Sakura behind, walking down the halls of the hospital. Sakura left, felling confused with the answer she received. She was about to leave the hospital when she bumped into Ino.

"Hey forehead girl, watch where you are going."

"Ino pig watch it, I am not in a good mood."

"What, you could not get to see you traitor boyfriend?"

"He is not a traitor Ino, he is just not himself." Sakura said with a sad tone

"Yah right, look what he did; he put five, six if you include Akamaru into the hospital." Ino growled out

"I know what he did, but he has not been acting like himself for a long time. I am not here to argue. Have you seen Naruto?"

"No I have not. What do you want with him, to tell him off for hurting your boyfriend?"

"No, I want to know what happen to him after the villagers attacked him." Sakura said

"You heard about that?"

"No, I saw it with my own eyes. The look the villagers gave him, it was pure disgust."

"You saw what happen? I have to know what happen, but let's talk about this with the others; I think they may want to know what happen."

Sakura nodded and followed Ino up the stairs to one of the rooms. Their argument over Sasuke for the moment, forgotten. They entered into one of the rooms and found Shikamaru sitting in a chair by the bed Chouji was in. Kiba was in a bed left of Chouji and Akamaru was sleeping at the foot of his bed. Shino was leaning against the wall while Hinata was sitting in a chair by Kiba, petting on Akamaru. Neji was on the left of Kiba and TenTen was also sitting in a chair by Neji with Lee sitting on the floor with his back resting against the bed. Everyone was talking as a group, but went quite as Ino and Sakura entered. Lee was the first to break the silence.

"HELLO INO-SAN, SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Lee, can you be a bit more quite, we are in the hospital." TenTen said

"Sorry TenTen, I will try."

"Have any of you heard of what happen to Naruto?" Ino asked

Many of them nodded or said they had heard.

"Sakura saw what happen." she said

"You did, what caused them to attack him?" Kiba asked

Everyone was wide eyed. Sakura nodded and started her story of what happen to him, what she saw at his apartment and that he was with Kakashi. When she was finished, everyone was silent.

"Do y-you know wh-where he is now?" Hinata asked

"No, but I asked Tsunade-sama and that is why I know he was with Kakashi, but she gave me a weird answer of why the villagers attacked him?

"What was it?" Neji asked

"That she could not tell me the reason behind it. I do not understand. I was also told he was to comeback later today. I hope he is okay."

"Hey, hey, why don't we throw a party or something? I believe his birthday is soon, but I forgot what day it was. We could do that or a get-together." Lee said

"A birthday party would be a great ideal. I don't know if he had one, but that could cheer him up, but who would know when Naruto's birthday is?" Sakura asked

"Wouldn't Iruka-sensei know?" Chouji asked

"I will go ask him. When will you three be out?" Sakura asked

"We will be out in three days." Kiba said

"Good, we can start planning the party. Let's make it into a surprise party." Ino said

Each was about to add their own thought to the party when the door to the room opened. Tsunade walked in with two nurses following her and a third pushing a wheelchair with Sasuke in it. Each person gave a different look towards Sasuke from confusion, surprise to anger. Sasuke seeing their faces looked down.

"Strange to find all of you here, but that saves me the trouble looking for all of you. Place him in the bed across from Chouji." (The room they are in has six beds with room for two more.)

Everyone looked at the Hokage wanting answers. Sakura did not move from her spot. She was afraid Ino would start yelling at her. Tsunade took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Sasuke has been freed from all of his charges for it was not all his own fault. I believe only Sakura knew the truth that a type of control seal was placed on Sasuke by Orochimaru during the second test of the chuunin exam. The seal affected Sasuke to the point that he ran away to Orochimaru. It was in a way a mind altering seal. The seal was too strong to seal it off, but now that it is gone, he is back to normal. I brought him in here, for he wanted to talk to you. I will be back in an hour, and Lee, Kiba, try and keep your voices down."

"Yes ma'am." Both Kiba and Lee said

She turned to leave when Ino stopped her.

"Hokage-sama, do you know when Naruto's birthday is? We plan on throwing him a surprise birthday party."

"I see. I do not think it will be a good ideal to throw him a birthday party. His birthday falls on a day that is not celebrated, but mourned, but a party sounds good to do. Let me know if you need any help."

She left the room closing the door behind her. After a few minutes the three nurses left the room. It was quite for a few minutes when Hinata spoke up.

"What does s-she mean by that?"

"On a day that is mourned, I don't get it either?" Kiba said running his hands through his hair

"I do."

Everyone looked up to Shikamaru wanting to know.

"What happen close to thirteen years ago?"

Everyone blinked, for they all know what he meant.

"The kyuubi no kitsune attacking Leaf and being defeated by the Fourth." Shino said

"That means that he was born on that day." Kiba somewhat yelled

Everyone was quite again.

"But we celebrate the defeat of the kyuubi." Sakura said

"If it is not good, then you would have to throw it after that day."

Everyone turned to Sasuke, which they forgot about him.

"Shut-up you traitor, we don't need your opinion." Kiba yelled

"Kiba shut-up. Did you not hear what the Hokage said? He was affected by a seal that was placed on him." Ino said

"Who cares, he had stuff practically given to him and people flock over him even after his family was killed. He walks around with a cool aura around him, thinking he is a big ninja, the strongest one around, nobody is worth my time. You two (pointing at Sakura and Ino) go wide-eyed over him and he returns it with his stuck up personality. He throws all of that away for what? He is a coward, a no body in my book."

"Kiba, shut up before I make you." Ino said

"Well it's true."

"Shut it Kiba."

"He is right; I am a coward, a traitor." Sasuke said

"Sasuke you are none of those things. It just…" Sakura tried to say

"No, Sakura, I am. I pushed everyone away, believing I didn't need anyone. I gave into the seal and it took my hate, my anger, and magnified it to where I only wanted to become stronger to kill my brother. My jealousness of Naruto's power grew also, seeing him more powerful then me. When he saved Sakura from Gaara, he was a lot stronger then I remembered. He even summoned a giant frog and changed it into a fox and fought against that thing that Gaara transformed into. Before we reached the tower, we were attacked by a grass nin who pined us down by just using his blood lust showing us our death. Naruto showed up and attacked him, but he was different, and it scared even me. Come to find out it was Orochimaru in disguised.'

"Naruto was tossed aside like he was nothing. After we recovered from our encounter with the snake sennin, we were pined down by some rain nin and he used his doppelganger technique. He made them appear as Sakura, me, and that Kabuto guy and he fought their water clones all night. When I was about to defeat them, he had gotten back up and defeated them. He should have been drained, but I heard he fought strong in the preliminary matches."

"I do not call that a win." Kiba said crossing his arms

Everyone tried to suppress a smile, even Sasuke. Kiba snorted at them.

"He upped me again when I learned he went with one of the legendary sennin to get Tsunade-sama to become Hokage, but that was not the reason I went after him. I had heard my brother was in the village and he was looking for Naruto. I took off after them, only to be defeated by my brother using one of my clan techniques on me, causing me to relive the murder of my family."

Everyone trembled at what he said and kept quite for him to finish.

"Naruto came to visit me when the Hokage cured me from my nightmare and by then I had almost given into the power of the seal. I challenged Naruto to a fight, but we were stopped by Kakashi and that sennin. He used an attack I never seen before and as I left, I saw the damage he done to one of the water towers. From where he hit it, it was the size of his hand, but the back was a different story. The hole in the back look like something exploded out of it. Kakashi asked the sennin why he taught Naruto that move. After that, I just lost myself and gave into the seal and left. He used the same attack on me as I used the chidori on him, but he held back and moved his attack and hit me on the seal. I felt my skin twist and his red chakra burnt me. I believe he did not do it to break the seal, but not to hurt me. I woke up wondering where I was. I felt intense pain, greater then when the seal was placed on me. I looked to where the pain was coming from and my vision started to clear. I followed it to Naruto, in front of me, but it did not look like him.'

"Flashbacks started to come to me. Me telling him that he was my friend and saying that is why I must kill him, beating him up to where he could not move and drawing an enormous power from nowhere. It surrounded him and it was red. His chakra took on the shape of a fox and that is not where it stopped. His nails on his feet and hands became claw like. His canines elongated and when I had woken up, I had seen his eyes. They were not blue, but crimson red with slits and he was crying. I was terrified, but I became more afraid when I saw where I had hit him with the chidori, through the right side of his chest. It all happened so fast, but it felt like an entirety. We were forced back by each of our attacks and I watched him land into the lake and I blacked out."

"You said his chakra surrounded him like a fox? During my fight with him, after sealing all of his tenketsu points he called that same red chakra forth. I had my byakugan activated and saw his chakra come from his stomach. It followed a swirl pattern before it went through his body. It leaked out, but it was not seen by anyone else. What I saw of his chakra, it formed a fox head above him. I do not get the swirl on his stomach, for no one else posses it." Neji said

"I felt that power before, when we were in the Wave Country on our first C-rank mission which turned in to an A rank mission. I thought it was Sasuke. In the stands during your fight with Naruto, I saw many people pale and they looked scared. I happen to look towards the Third and he had a surprised look on his face. After the fight, he was still moving around, jumping for joy he had beating you Neji. I did not know what to make of his strength." Sakura said

Everyone was quite as they thought over what was said. Sasuke began again.

"I awoke and found a very angry Hokage beside me. I looked around and saw I was in the hospital, in a room with no windows. My legs and arms felt heavy and she spoke with venom in her voice telling me where I was and that all my limbs and three ribs were broken and that I had been out for a week. I also felt pain on my shoulder where the seal was. It all came back to me and I asked her where he was. She was still angry with me and told me he was already out of the hospital. I asked how he could have, but she did not answer me.'

"I had looked behind her and saw some of the guards were scared and I did not know, until she spoke up and they jumped. She made me explain what happen to me since the seal was placed on. She checked it and found it was gone. She also found that my chakra coils had been messed up by the seal and she concluded that the seal was effecting my mind as well. She moved me to another room and then here. I have been awake for at least a day. She ended up telling me the reason behind Orochimaru placing the seal on me was that he wanted my bloodline and my body."

When Sasuke finished his tale, everyone was shocked. Every eye was on him. It was so quite that they heard Hinata's question.

"Wh-what do you mean y-your body?"

"I was told by the Hokage that he had perfected some type of technique that allows him to take over, or posses someone's body, driving the owner out, in a way a death for them. He does this every three years, and I was his next choice. If it was not for Naruto, I would have been in his hands. I am amazed at him. He forgave me for running off and almost killing him. He still sees me as his friend, no a brother. I do not know how I can be when I almost took it away. I do not know how to forgive myself."

"Easy, by being there for him and becoming his friend. He will be happy." an unknown voice said

Everyone jumped at the person's voice. They all turned their attention to the door to see a man in red robes with long white spiky hair and a forehead plate with two small horns and with the kanji for oil. Two strips of red ran down his face, fading under his chin.

"Who are you?" asked Lee

"I am one of the legendary three, the frog sage, Jiraiya, sensei of the Fourth Hokage, Yondaime, and current sensei of…" _CRACK! (sound effect for you.)_

"Jiraiya I had already told two in here to be quite, now why must I tell you."

Everyone's jaw dropped as they looked at the man who was knocked to the floor. They looked back up at their Hokage, to see she had her fist raised in the air, with an angry look on her face. They watched as she used her foot to flip the frog sennin onto his back and gave him a cold stare.

"Where have you been, I had six squads of ANBU looking for you. I wasted precious time and resources for your sorry ass. Your student needs you now. Now get up, off the floor and get to my office now. I need to talk to you now."

She turned around and Jiraiya got up dusted himself off.

"All right obba-chan."

Everyone froze in the room as they felt killer intent from the Hokage.

"I am sorry Tsunade, I…"

He was not able to finish his apology as a fist connected with his jaw, which sent him flying through the room and out a window, which luckily had been open.

"Get him, and bring him to my office now." she ordered to one of the ANBU by her "Jiraiya, remember no one calls me that and gets away with it." she yelled towards the window

She turned her attention back on the occupants in the room.

"Remember that visiting hours are over at seven, but I can let you all stay. I will let the head nurse know that this might happen, so she will check on you before then to see who wants to stay so she can get some extra blankets, pillows, and supper. Make sure you contact your parents if you do."

She turn on her heals and left their view. The ANBU guard walked into their room and looked out the window. It happened to be a three story drop. They saw that he shook his head, before jumping out the window to the unconscious sennin. A person came walking in and was relived that nothing was broken.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked

"I do not know, but I had heard about the Hokage's strength, but now I am truly afraid of her." Kiba said

"Troublesome." was all Shikamaru had to say trying to recover himself

"How can she go from one mood to the next like that? I never want to be on the receiving end of her punch. She is the one that cured me of my injures. How?" Lee asked

The person chuckled at them while checking on each of the injured person in the room.

"What is so funny?" Sakura asked

"You have yet to see her angry. From what I had learned, never get on her bad side. I have yet to and never plan on. The only person I know who could stand up against her, is Naruto and he is the one who calls her obba-chan and he gets away with it. For anyone else, you saw what happen to Jiraiya-sama."

"Why would he call her that, she must be twenty-five or younger?" Kiba asked

The nurse walked outside and looked around the hall. She came back in and closed the door behind her.

"What you hear from me will never leave your lips. She is using illusion to hide her true age, she is actually fifty. I must be going; I have to heal some of Jiraiya-sama's wounds. I will see you later."

"Wait a minute, I remember you. You were with Naruto and her and that man when I meet up with him. He told me about her true age." Shikamaru said

"Yes, I was with them, I am the Hokage's assassinate and she is training me in all of her healing techniques. I must go. See you later. My name is Shizune."

Shizune left the room and everyone was yet surprised again.

"I think I am going to go home. This day had been too troublesome for me. Sasuke, I am glad you are you again. Chouji, try and not eat too much and have to stay in the hospital longer for over eating." Shikamaru said

Each uninjured person said goodbyes, feeling the same as Shikamaru. Ino asked that they meet up tomorrow to plan the party. The four left, settling down to sleep even though it was way too early. Chouji looked at the bag of chips he had open before all of this started. He closed them and placed them on the nightstand by his bed. Naruto and foxes were on all their minds.


	4. Truth Told, Answers Wanted

Chapter 4: Truth Told, Answers Wanted  
-  
_Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi have an encounter with kyuubi and the rookie nine and Gai's team have questions for their Hokage that they want answers for.  
_-  
_Caution a time warp is taking place. Same day as the end of chapter three, but just after sunrise. Location: in the forest with Naruto.  
_-

The sun was just barely rising. Ibiki, Gai, Kakashi and the six ANBU were getting ready to leave. Kakashi was making some breakfast from the items that Ibiki brought. Naruto was awake and watched as everyone prepared to leave. Once the meal was ready, everyone helped themselves. Kakashi brought a bowl to Naruto and offered it to him. Naruto looked at it and found it was oatmeal.

"I know it is not ramen. You need to eat to get your strength back."

Naruto looked back down at the bowl and took it from Kakashi. He brought a spoonful to his mouth and looked at it. Kakashi smiled at him and Naruto took a bit of it and swallowed it. He ate slowly and could not eat more then half of the contents in the bowl.

"When we get back to Konoha, I will treat you to a bowl of ramen okay?"

Naruto nodded and waited for the rest to finish their meal. It did not take long and they were on their way to Konoha with their prisoners in the front. Naruto, Ibiki, Gai, and Kakashi brought up the rear. After an hour of walking, Gai fell instep with Kakashi.

"He does not look any better then last night."

"I know I can hardly wait to get back to Konoha for Tsunade to look at him. I hoped they found Jiraiya."

Gai nodded and went back to his part of the line. Few minutes later, Naruto tipped on a root of a tree and fell flat on his stomach. Ibiki helped him up which he quickly brought him to the side of trail they were on, as he empty the contents of his stomach. He sat Naruto down when he calmed down. Ibiki leaned up against the tree, waiting for Kakashi to catch up. He caught up and looked to Ibiki.

"What happen?"

"Your student puking up his gut, I am just waiting for my turn to do so."

"Come on, my cooking is not that bad, is it?" Kakashi asked

Kakashi knelt down to Naruto who was leaning against a tree. He placed his hand on his forehead and found his temperature was up. He sighed and placed his hands underneath Naruto's armpits and picked him up. He slowly swung him on his back and held tight on his legs. They resumed their walk with a sleeping Naruto. As they walked, one of the prisons kept looking behind him, towards Kakashi. Ibiki got tired of it and hit the man on the head. The man snarled back and yelled at them.

"That is the Yellow Flash's son isn't? He looks like him. Son of the bastard…"

He did not finish for he was hit in the stomach by Ibiki. The man crumpled to the floor unable to grip at his gut for his arms were tied behind his back.

"You will not talk about the Fourth like that. I should kill you now, but I do not think the Hokage will like that, but I will have the pleasure later on after I get to know you better."

The man paled as each word was spoke. Killer intent radiated off Ibiki making the prisoners more afraid of him and the ANBU jumpy. The man became more frightened to the point he lost control of his bladder. Ibiki kicked him in his rear and ordered him to get up. Naruto curled tighter behind Kakashi and relaxed once Ibiki calmed down. They resumed their walk and did not get back to the village till four in the afternoon. Kakashi and Gai separated from Ibiki as the group came near the hospital and the administration building.

As Kakashi and Gai walked towards the hospital, they saw Sakura, TenTen, Ino, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, and Hinata walking out of the hospital. They saw Kakashi and Gai walking towards them and they walked up to them. Sakura saw that Kakashi was carrying Naruto."

"What happen to him Kakashi-sensei?" she asked

"Food poisoning." he said with a smile

"How?"

"It was Gai's cooking."

"It was not me you liar. It was your cooking that gave him food poisoning. I amazed I had not yet empty my own stomach from it."

"Did you say something?" Kakashi said with is smile

Everyone sweat drop, while Gai slump down, bowing his head from view.

"Sakura, have you seen the Hokage?"

"We did and we experienced her reputation first hand or fist."

"Oh, that would mean that either that Jiraiya was found or he showed up out of now where. Where is she now?"

"In her office is what we heard her saying."

"Good. Gai why don't you go tell her we are here and Naruto is at the hospital."

"Okay Kakashi."

Gai disappeared. Kakashi smiled to the group and walked to the entrance of the hospital.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke is in the room with Neji and the others. Tsunade-sama said it was the seal that was affecting him and he had been cleared of his actions. He is taking it hard and he told us the fight between him and Naruto."

"Do not worry; it will take time for things to get back to normal. Once it does, we will have our group meetings, for we will be preparing for the next chuunin exam and do not think I will go easy on all of you. I will see you later. I do not think the Hokage will be happy if I do not get Naruto checked in."

"Kakashi-sensei what was the technique he used that day on the roof of the hospital and on our assignment in the Spring Country. What was it?" Sakura asked

Kakashi looked at them with a large smile.

"It is called the rasengan, a technique created by the Fourth which took him three years to perfect. It took a week for Naruto to somewhat fully master it after learning the basics to it. I will see you."

He walked into the hospital, still with the smile on his face and the shocked expression on the groups face fresh on his mind. They came out of their stupor and left for their home. Kakashi walked in and found a doctor to look after Naruto till Tsunade arrive. He rubbed the back of his neck, his smile disappearing. He took a deep breath and followed the doctor knowing the Hokage might want to see him.

-**_FOXED_**-

In the Hokage's office, she was going through every sealing technique she could find. Jiraiya was helping by going over Yondaime's notes. They were not getting anywhere when Gai came in.

"Hokage-sama, we are back."

"Where are Naruto and Kakashi?" she asked

"He took Naruto to the hospital. He was not feeling well."

She disappeared closely followed by Jiraiya. Gai took off for home. The Hokage appeared outside the door Naruto was in. She entered and found Kakashi sitting in a chair by the bed. She saw that Naruto was hooked up to an IV line. She looked at Kakashi.

"The doctor said he was dehydrated. I do not know if he ate before we found him, but he refused to eat the night we found him. I even made ramen. This morning he ate, but it was not an hour later he threw it up. We did not stop for lunch knowing he may not hold anything. He mostly slept all the way home."

Tsunade pushed Naruto's bangs away from his face. She smiled, but it did not stay long.

"We have been searching through all types of sealing techniques we could find. Jiraiya looked through Yondaime's notes on the sealing technique he used to seal away the kyuubi. We had found nothing that could help us expect the Gogyo Fuin, but it will have side effects. Jiraiya told me the same seal was placed on Naruto during the exam and it messed up his chakra control. Another is placing another seal on the broken one which may close off the kyuubi's chakra from Naruto, for good. Either way it is going to affect him."

"I see, but if it is true that the kyuubi will escape from Naruto, could we just take him as far away as we can and allow it to happen and hope the fox will leave, but it could kill him in the process. Then from what I know, if it must come to it, is to kill the kyuubi by killing…"

"I know, we came up with those two possibilities also which I do not like. We decided to do the Gogyo Fuin, for we still have time before the seal is completely gone."

"When will you do it?"

"When that idiot gets here."

"I want to stay if you do not mind." he asked

"I do not see why not. I will be right back to retrieve that pervert. He was right behind me."

See left and Kakashi made himself more comfortable. He watched Naruto sleep during his wait.

-**_FOXED_**-

Inside Naruto's mind, he was asleep with the kyuubi curled around him. It had been preparing Naruto for the past two days knowing that he was making the boy sick. It laughed slightly when it saw Naruto refusing ramen. It was hoping that it was not making a mistake, for it does not know any side-effects that will occur, but only sees it as a compensation for what it had done and it still blames itself for what happen. It looked to Naruto with a grin. It took one of its tails and brushed it across the right upper arm of Naruto. An orange light was seen glowing from underneath his sleeve. As the light died down, a nine line spiral was seen.

****

"I am sorry kit. I do not know what side-effects that will happen to you. I believe you wish I would not leave you. I believe it will be good to leave. I hope you like the gifts I leave you. Take care kit and try and stay out of trouble."

Outside, Tsunade returned with Jiraiya. She pointed to Naruto and had a mad look on her face. He quickly moved away from her and walked to Naruto. He glanced at Kakashi and gave a small smile. He looked down at Naruto sleeping away. He pulled back the covers and motion for Kakashi to help him take off Naruto's shirt.

"I do not think this is a normal sickness, but I hope this seal will work." Tsunade said

They pulled off his shirt and Tsunade gasped when she saw the nine line swirl on Naruto's upper arm. She raced over and grabbed his arm to examine it. Jiraiya and Kakashi stood with worried expressions on their faces. Jiraiya quickly placed his left hand on Naruto's stomach and push chakra into, to make the seal visible. It did not come up at all.

"What is going on, that seal is one of the strongest ones around, and how is it completely gone now? We should still see parts of the seal. If the seal is gone, then why has the kyuubi not escaped from Naruto?" Tsunade asked

"I do not know, but I will do the seal now, I still remember how it was placed on him, I hope this works."

Jiraiya summoned his chakra to his right hand and brought down his hand to Naruto, but he was stopped. His hand, was a few inches from Naruto's stomach, was surrounded by red miasma up to his elbow. He tried to pull back, but the miasma was too strong. Tsunade tried to help him free him, but her feet were surrounded by the miasma, along with her hands. Kakashi found himself captured by the miasma as he was about to call out for help. The miasma surrounded his mouth, making him unable to speak.

Everyone froze, not wanting reason for the miasma to attack them further. As they waited, they were wondering why the chakra, as they figured it out, did not feel like it did thirteen years ago and why no one came. Their answer was given to them as the red chakra formed it self above Naruto. Its height was three foot at the shoulder. It sat down by Naruto with its nine tails up in the air, with the ends curling behind them. Wisps of the chakra were swirling in the air, disappearing. It looked like a flame that was alive.

"Your first answer behind the seal being broken, I sent too much of my own chakra to aid the kit. It cracked under the presser of my power. I started to breakdown the rest of the seal to aid what I will be doing shortly, and no I will not be taking revenge on your village. The reason I have not escaped is I would not have any body to return to. My soul would be taken away to our realm and I would had to wait for who knows how long for me to gain my body back, but I would not have been able to either. My soul and the kits soul have been mixing together since the sealing. A side-effect, I do not know, or since he truly did not have one as of yet. I became half of his as he grew.'

"I finally chose to allow our chakra sources to merge and I would be gone, but he would still be him. A bit of truth to you three, I did not attack the village willing. There was no summoning contract with the foxes. I was summoned and I refused what the person ordered me to do and I was about to leave when he placed a control jutsu on me, which caused me turn in to a rage of destruction. After your Fourth sealed me away, the jutsu was lifted. I stayed mad at myself for the past years when I should have been helping the kit out. I will be leaving him with some gifts, but it will come at a price of great pain.'

"Each gift will be locked. He does not know I am doing this. The symbol on his arm will allow him to summon a two-tail fox. It is locked and he will only be able to summon a two-tail till the lock is removed. When you have him summon a fox, tell what became of me and what I did. Allow the two-tail to return and wait three days before summoning the fox again. They will teach him, I am for sure. I do not know what side-effects that will occur, but I know of one. You think he was hyper now, wait until the process is complete and he had a few days of rest. I know he is the son of the one who sealed me. I hope in the near future you can tell him who his father was, but I understand it is not a wise to do so. Maybe when peace has come."

It looked to Jiraiya.

"You should teach him his father's specialties. He will like that, but I can see him pulling off pranks with them. I guess another side-effect. If I might ask that if you go off doing any of your research, I truly hope Tsunade-sama beats you to a pulp. You can do your research at a later time after you teach him. Also teach him more then fighting styles and other ninja stuff."

It looked at Kakashi.

"I had heard what you promised to do for the kit. I do hope you keep it, but be prepared, you will find that he is a fast learner. It only took him one night to learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Make sure you get him to fully understand each item you teach him. Teach him a broad range of different elements."

It looked at the three of them for the last time. It tilted its head and foxed grin at them.

"I guess I just sound like a mother hen fretting over her chicks."

It chuckled at what it said.

"I will be leaving now and the process of my gifts will start. Tell him I am sorry, but he should like his gifts. Oh, frog hermit, don't go throwing him over any cliffs anytime soon. I did not like you putting his life in danger just for him to call fourth a summon. His chakra was erratic after you removed the seal that snake freak placed on him. He went a few days without my chakra mixing with his. His body was trying to get use to it again and he still had lousy control over his chakra, but it came to him in times of need. See you."

They watched as the image of the fox disappeared in the air. Their bonds were removed and they were able to move again. Shizune came walking in with fresh clothes for Naruto. She saw that the three adults looked pale.

"What happen?"

Tsunade jump when she heard her voce. She looked to Shizune.

"We were wrong about the kyuubi."

"What do you mean?" she asked

Tsunade walked to the chair by the bed as Naruto started to curl into a ball. He face was contorted in pain as the process started. She sat down and placed a hand on his bare back and rubbed it. Without looking behind her, she spoke to the group.

"Jiraiya, go and get one of the nurses and have them get me some of the strongest pain killers we have and bring in a replacement for the IV bag."

Jiraiya left quickly.

"Kakashi can you inform Shizune of what happen, but tell her in my office. Shizune I need you to bring some blank scrolls and writing instruments from my office and a lap board when he is finished."

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and transported them to her office as Jiraiya came back with the nurse.

"Tsunade-sama this is the strongest we have." a nurse said

She handed her a vile of clear liquid and a syringe.

"How much do we have of it?"

"A small case ten all together."

"Bring me the rest of them and a set of syringes."

"Yes ma'am."

Tsunade changed the IV bag and drew some of the painkiller medicine into the syringe. She took an alcohol pad and wiped down an area on Naruto's hip. She injected the contents of the syringe. She disposed of the syringe and looked back at Naruto. She was happy as the medicine started to work.

"Why do you think that no one came running in when the fox emerged to speak with us." Jiraiya asked

"I do not know, but I think it was using one of it abilities. A type of mind link, which we were the only ones able to fell the chakra of the fox. It made us see an illusion that we believed the fox was there. With us not being able to move and thinking that the chakra was acutely forcing us to sort of freeze, was it power to take over our minds. That is what I am thinking."

"I believe you are right. I hope he will be okay. Now we got to deal with an even more hyper brat with new abilities."

He said smiling at Tsunade.

"Yes and I will do as the fox said. You are to put your research on hold when you train Naruto. You will not abandon him with only giving him instruction on how to do something and just leave him to figure it out on his own and why did you throw him over the cliff? Are you mad or something?"

"It is not my fault. I grew tired of him only summon tadpoles. I forced him into a corner to get him to use his chakra and the fox's. I truly did not know that the seal placed by Orochimaru messed him up that bad."

"Well, do not do it again or I will truly hurt you."

After their fight, the two watched Naruto in quiet. Jiraiya found the only way to pass the time was to work on his books. Tsunade did not like it, but allowed it. After an hour, Shizune and Kakashi came back to the room. Kakashi was stuck carrying a bag full of scrolls. Shizune handed over the lap board and a blank scroll to Tsunade. She began writing the events that happen. It was a long night which Shizune and Tsunade worked on reports while Jiraiya slept and Kakashi went over what to teach Naruto and his teammates.

"Tsunade-sama, what did you do to the villagers that attacked Naruto." Kakashi asked

"I could not do much without breaking the Third's law. I talked to some who started to fight and they are still hateful to Naruto. I will find a way to change their minds."

"What did you do with Naruto's stuff? I head of his apartment being trashed." Jiraiya asked

"What was salvageable, I had taken it. I want Naruto to move in with me in the Hokage home. I am having a room made ready for him. I am also thinking of getting him to change his outfit. He is flashy like his father, but it will still have some orange in it. By the way, where is his necklace and forehead protector?" Tsunade said

"His items are in the side table drawer. I placed a seal on the drawer so his items are safe."

"Thank you Kakashi."

For the next nine days and eight nights, the same scene played out in Naruto's room. One of the four was always there to keep an eye on him. On the third day Kakashi went to visit with Sasuke. He entered and found all of the rookie nine and Gai's group there.

"Kakashi-sensei how is Naruto?" Sakura asked

"He is doing fine. I heard that three of the occupants in this room are leaving today."

"Yes and I am glad I am able to. I hate hospitals." Kiba said

Small chuckles went through the room.

"Kakashi-sensei, why can't we see Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Tsunade-sama wants him to rest undisturbed. Sasuke I am glad you are back to your old self before the seal."

"Me too, I hope I can become better friends with Naruto. Tsunade-sama said I am able to leave the hospital sometime this week."

"That's good Sasuke. Sorry, but I only had enough time to see how you were doing. I will let you know when we meet back up."

"Hold it sensei. What truly happen to Naruto that caused him to be back in the hospital? I doubt it would have been food poison. I also want to know how he could survive a death blow and be out of the hospital within a week and why the villagers hate him, because it could not be because his pranks. Also his connection with foxes. He even looks like a fox with one of his stupid grins and him having those whiskers like marks on his face. His chakra during our fight surrounded his body, forming into the shape of a fox and his features changed, including his eyes. What is the deal with it? " Sasuke asked glaring at Kakashi

Everyone agreed with Sasuke, wanting the truth. Kakashi looked at them and his smiled vanished.

"I can't tell you. I will ask you not to dwell on this subject. Do not ask any of the adults your questions; it will just make it harder on Naruto. Keep it among yourselves and do not ask Naruto. I have to go; I have some errands to run for the Hokage."

He left everyone dumbfounded and with more questions.

"It is like they are afraid to tell us, but from what he just said, the connection between Naruto and a fox becomes stronger." Sakura said

"I have a question for all of you, who do you, think is or was Naruto's father?" Shikamaru asked

"We don't know, not even Naruto, because from what we know, his parents were killed during the attack." Ino said

"Do you think one of his parents brought the kyuubi here and that is why they don't like him?" TenTen asked

"No, I was not going that way. I believe I know who Naruto's father was. Who else has blond spiky hair and blue eyes like him?

Everyone thought about it not coming up with an answer.

"I was in the Hokage's office yesterday. When I entered to talk to her, she was looking at a picture on the wall. I saw it, but I was not able to study it for long, for she started to talk to me about ideals for the party we plan for Naruto. I listen to her and I glanced down on her desk and I saw many scrolls. I caught a glimpse of a name, Arashi. The name of the Yondaime. After I left, I thought of what I saw of the picture. I never paid any attention to it when I was in her office before. I went home and looked through some old books in my family's study. I found a picture of the Yondaime. I was shocked to say that both he and Naruto looked alike. I was going to ask my parents, but I thought against it. I remembered them always saying to stay away from him, that he was trouble. I also remember the hateful looks they gave him when ever he was around."

"What are you saying?" Ino asked

He reached in his bag and pulled out a book. He opened it to a marked page and passed the book to one in the room.

"I think the Fourth was his father. Why else would he know one of the Fourth's technique."

Everyone gasped when the realization hit them.

"From what I know of Naruto, he does not know his parents. What would cause him not knowing about his family? If they kept it a secret form him they why?" Sakura asked

"Think about it, the Fourth had made many enemies during his actions for Konoha. Who would not like to take revenge on the son of the Yellow Flash? It is the same with your sensei." Shikamaru said

"But, that does not answer for the hatred of the villagers to Naruto." Lee said

"I believe we should go talk to the Hokage together. I would like the truth of Naruto. We are his friends in one way or another. We have the right to know." Sasuke said

"But how will we do that? Wont we need to make an appointment?" Chouji asked

"I do not think so. We just show up and demand that we talk to the Hokage. She will have to see us. I think Monday morning is the best time to do so. It will give us seven days to plan our visit to the Hokage and the party for Naruto." Neji said

They all agreed and went in planning for Naruto's party and what they would say to the Hokage. Outside the door to the room, Kakashi had been listing in on their conversation. He bowed his head from what he heard. He disappeared and reappeared outside the room Naruto was in. He entered and found Tsunade in the room placing a wet cloth on Naruto's forehead. He looked at Naruto and saw he was only wearing a pair of shorts. His blankets were kicked off and he was curled up in a ball with his back facing the door.

"How is he?"

"He is okay. He had a fit before you came in."

"Are there any changes?"

"Yes, his eyes are starting to become silt."

"It looks like he will have the senses of a fox. If he does, then he will be able to work at night with out any aid from night equipment."

"True, I thought you had errands for me to do?"

"Yes and I finished them, but I think we will have some trouble in the near future."

"What do you mean?"

"I went to see Sasuke. He started to ask questions, especial about how Naruto was able to leave the hospital and what about when they fought, why his chakra formed a fox shape around him and he changed. I told them I could not tell them and left. I stayed outside the door and heard their conversation. It seems that Nara kid came to the conclusion whose Naruto's father was. They plan on visiting you on Monday morning to talk to you as a group. They want answers. I believe I added more fuel to the fire for their desire for answers. Sorry."

"No, no, it is okay. They probably would have come to me sooner. It just gives me time to come up with a counter plan against them. I have to go. The village elders want to talk to me about the attack on Naruto. Are you staying?"

"Yes, I don't have anything else to do."

"I will see you. If he looks cold, cover him up."

"Okay"

She left the room and paused after closing the door. She hated visiting the village elders. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She went down the hall and to a flight of stairs. She descended two flights and arrived in the reception area of the hospital. When she arrived, she found ten of Naruto's friends, knowing they really had not been friends with him. She walked up to the nurse on duty at the desk. She smiled hearing Kiba complaining about signing forms to leave the hospital. The group saw her and watched her. The nurse looked up at her and smiled.

"Is there something you need Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, have one of the nurses on their rounds on the third floor replace the IV bag in room 212."

"Yes ma'am."

"I will be in meetings for the rest of the day. I will be back later tonight."

"Yes ma'am."

Tsunade turned to leave, but was stopped by a small barrier.

"Is there something you need?" she asked raising one of her eyebrows

"Yes, we would like to visit with Naruto, what room is he in?" Kiba asked

"At the moment you can not. He was asleep when I left him. If you excuse me, I have a meeting to get to."

She walked up to them and placed a hand on Kiba. She slightly squeezed his shoulder, which to him it felt like it was being crushed. She moved him out of her way and left. Kiba rubbed his shoulder.

"Man that hurt." Kiba said with a whine in his voice

"Lets go, I have things I need to do. We meet back here day after tomorrow as we planed." Ino said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left on their separate ways. Tsunade arrived at her office and waited for the village elders to come. A headache was coming to her. She believed this week will only get worse.


	5. Questions for the Hate

Chapter 5: Questions for the Hate  
-  
_Naruto's friends what answers about Naruto, but they are not getting them. A disguise visit to the Hokage to get their answers might work, if they do not find themselves with an angry Hokage.  
_-

Wednesday and it was Naruto's six day of his ordeal. In the village of Sound, Orochimaru was venting in anger. Kabuto was keeping a safe distance from him.

"I want to know what happen to Sasuke. He should have been here a week ago. He has yet to show up. I grow tired of this wait. Something must have happen, none of the ones I sent have returned. I want answers now."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. I will get a team prepared to leave."

He left, glad to get away from his master.

"One day Orochimaru, you will let your guard down and I will take advantage, but I have to be careful. I could be next for you to use as a new body. I am glad your technique can only be performed every three years. Once you get Sound in a powerful position, I will make my plans and strike when you least expect it."

He smiled as he walked to a small office area with a man sitting at a desk. He talked to him telling him to get four of their nins prepared and sent off to Konoha to spy. He gave the details and left for his own things to do.

In Konoha, it was noon time. Sasuke was able to leave the hospital. He still had his right arm in a cast. He was sitting patiently for the nurse to finish bandaging his shoulder. He had refused to have the scaring reduced. He told Tsunade it was a reminder of what he had nearly thrown away, his life and a friendship. He looked at it and saw the scar's placement. The most center of the scar was over the spot the curse seal was. The shape of the scar looked like a hand was placed on his shoulder to show that the person cared for him. He reached up and rubbed the scar.

"I will not let his sacrifice for me die. I will become a better friend to him and I will open up to the others. When we meet with Kakashi, I will ask him to train us as group and not just me. I did not care in the past that he only taught me, for I just wanted the power to take my revenge on my brother. I now have something else to live for then to be an avenger. I will live for the friends that are around me. I will still collect power, but to protect my friends. I will restore my clan.'

"Yet, if I do come across my brother, I do not know what I will do. I might become the avenger again, but I might not have to. I might have a friend who will help me with out question. He would just jump in and say how stupid I am. I do hope he truly has forgiven me. I am still puzzled over how he can bound back after an extreme fight or training session. It is like he has a large store of energy. Thinking on this, when we fought Haku, we were both pierced with his senbon needles. When I saw him after the battle, all of his cuts were gone and it looked like he did not even fight. There is something about Naruto we all do not know and we want to know it."

The nurse watched as he rubbed his scar.

"Is it bothering you Uchiha-sama?"

"No, it is not. I am just thinking that is all."

"Okay, but you know you could have had the scar minimized. I could not believe what that demon did to you. If that happen to me, I would have had the scar removed. I do not see why it should have been allowed to live."

"What do you mean; it should not have been allowed to live? Why would you call him a demon?" he asked glaring at her, getting angry

She looked at him, becoming afraid. She quickly finished securing the bandages and got up with a bow, leaving the room quickly. He scrunched his eyebrows together wondering why she said those things about Naruto, and why she left like that. Sakura came in looking puzzled as well.

"What happen?" she asked

"I do not know. While she was bandaging my shoulder, she called Naruto a demon and that he should not have been allowed to live. I asked her why and she got frightened and left."

She took a deep breath and let it out quickly.

"We found which room Naruto is in, but there is a problem."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"There is an ANBU placed on guard outside the door. We thought of sneaking in through the window, but we found another ANBU placed on the roof. It is like they are treating him as prisoner."

"Have you tried asking the guard to visit him?"

"Yes, we had Hinata to ask, but she was told Hokage's orders that he was not allowed to have any visitors."

"Did you have Neji or Hinata look inside the room to see how Naruto was?"

"Yes, but we think a barrier seal was placed inside the room. They could not look through it."

"Then she is hiding something. I would like to confront her now, but Monday is a good day to talk to her. The memorial of the kyuubi attack is Friday. The weekend would be filled with drunks and other stuff which would cause her to have a bad Monday, with reports of fights, vandalism and who know what. We will come in, which we will add to it. It should force her to tell us what they are hiding from us."

"Do you think that would work?" she asked

"Yes. She has stress from when she first began being our new Hokage, trying to get Konoha back before the Sound attacked, with that snake freak killing the Third. With the memorial coming up, she will be swamped with complaints and the reports once Monday comes."

"That should work. Are you ready to go, we are to meet up with the others at Ino's place."

"I think I have a place for the party to take place at." Sasuke said

"If you thought of the Ramen Bar, you are not the first to suggest it."

"No, but I thought at our training ground."

"That sounds great, but it will be hard to figure what day to do the party, when we don't know when Naruto is going to be out of the hospital."

"That is true. We won't know till we confront the Hokage or Kakashi." he said

Sasuke got up and placed his shirt on. His shoulder gave his some problems as small pains came. He ignored it and got his shirt on. They walked out of the room.

"I think Naruto will be pleased to know he has this many friends. I wonder what his face would look like when we surprise him." Sasuke said

"Who knows, but it will be with that fox grin of his. You should have heard what Kiba said. He said that we should break Naruto out of the hospital and hide him."

"That would be a funny sight. Ten genin and one chuunin, with many of us come from important households, trying to break out a friend from two ANBU. I do not want to face an angry Hokage again."

"You should have seen Kiba when Shikamaru told him that they would have to face her. He said that they may be placed on personal errands for her if she got angry with you. He has seen it happen. A Jounin made a comment about her and she had overheard it. He first got knocked out and then was made running errands for her and being a personal servant for a month. After that, nobody made any comments about her just incase she heard them, also Shikamaru witness to her yelling at a couple Jounin. He heard her say that if they ever referred Naruto as a demon they wished they have never had been born."

"I guess this hate for Naruto is larger then I thought. That could be a reason for Naruto wanting to become Hokage. I hope he is able to realize his dream."

They were almost to Ino's home when they saw Kakashi standing next to Shizune in front of a fruit stand. The two ducked into the alleyway to see if they could hear them. They masked their chakra to keep from Kakashi knowing they were there.

"How much longer do you think it will be, before Naruto wakes up?" Kakashi asked

"I do not know. I hope it is soon. Tsunade-sama has been very agitated the last few days. The guards and many other people are jumpy around her. I do hope he wakes soon; I am getting a bit sorry for Jiraiya-sama. Every time he tries to cheer her up, he is just knocked out. I do not blame her though. Did you get everything on her list?"

"Yes and I amazed she bought all that stuff. I think she would have a hard time getting him wearing something besides his orange suits."

"Oh, I think she will change his mind. It might be willing or right down threaten."

"It is not bad. It is like she is his older sister and they fight just like siblings." he said

"You do not know what it meant for her to have Naruto around. It has cheered her up very much. She does not regret losing the bet with him when he said he could learn the rasengan in a week. Jiraiya-sama says that he cheated with having to use two of his doppelgangers to help him form it."

"Well I am envious of him. I was never able to learn it. It was just not for me. That is why I invented the chidori, but the rasengan is more destructive."

"I seen damage it can cause when he was trying to learn it. Was it true he stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals?"

"Yes, but he was tricked into it. Yet he was able to learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in one night, but regular shadow clones he was not able to master during his academy days. I think if he had someone to teach him and be there for him he would not have been such a handful growing up. It was only Iruka and the Third who saw who he was and not what others thought of him."

"That is true, but how was he able to break in the Hokage home and get past the guards?" she said

"I do not know, but the Third said he was defeated by him, by using his made up technique, _The Ninja Centerfold_."

Shizune rolled her eyes.

"Well, he is Konoha's loud, unpredictable ninja. That is also why she is here. It was him who made her decide to become the next Hokage."

"That is true. I have to go. Tell Jiraiya-sama to be careful around Tsunade-sama."

"I will." he said

Kakashi turned around and walked away from where Sasuke and Sakura were hiding. They waited till Shizune was gone, before they left their hiding spot. They looked at each other and took off to Ino's. They got there and found everyone waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?" Ino asked as she brought them to back of the flower shop.

"Spying on Kakashi and you would not believe what we heard." Sakura said

"Tell us." Lee asked

They told what they heard. Many of the listeners were surprised.

"He beat the Third with that stupid move of his?" Kiba asked

"Yes." Sasuke said

"That would explain why she is protective over Naruto." TenTen said

They talked a while for where to have the party and what to say to the Hokage. Sasuke gave his ideals for the location. They brought their meeting to a close after an hour.

"This will be the last time we are all together till Monday morning. When we go in to talk to the Hokage, we will put up a front of us giving our plans for his party. Once done, we will confront her about Naruto. We will keep on persisting until we are told to leave, thrown out, or even taken away by ANBU." Shikamaru said

"That is a good plan." Shino said which surprised some

Ino's mom came walking in and saw all of Ino's friends.

"It looks like you are all planning something."

"Yes we are mom. We are throwing a party for our friend."

She smiled at her daughter.

"Who is that honey?"

"Naruto mom, he has been the hospital for the last few days and we have not been allowed to visit him. Once he gets we are going to surprise him."

"Oh, that is nice dear. Let me leave you to your planning."

Her mom left, but everyone saw the disgusted look on her face before she turned it to a fake one of happiness. Ino glared at her mother as she left the room. Once she was sure her mother was far from the room she let out a scream.

"Why does she see Naruto like that? I know he can be annoying and loud, but he does not deserve that."

"Yah, my parents are the same way. They say he is a good for nothing." Chouji said

Everyone said the same about their parents.

"I know my parents were the same way, but I want to know why my brother wants him." Sasuke said

"If we can get the Hokage to tell us on Monday, we will know all of our answers. I have to go; my mother has chores for me to do." Sakura said

Everyone said their goodbyes and left for their home. They were more determined to get the answers they wanted even if it would up them being in trouble.


	6. Runaway

Chapter 6: Runaway  
-  
_Naruto has been in a comma liked state since the kyuubi started its merging with him. Many will find that their week as gone has gone from bad to worse.  
_-

Saturday came and it was the ninth day of Naruto's ordeal. It was six in the evening and Tsunade already had a headache. She got some of her first reports of fights, drunks, and property damage. She gave up trying to work on the reports and handed them over to Ibiki and Anko to hand out the punishments. It looked like the two were glad to be giving these assignments. She filed that information away when she might need them to do the same for her again. She left her office and walked to the hospital. As she did, she was bombarded by people wanting to talk to her, files needed to be sign, and many more items. She was feed up with it.

"SHUT UP!"

That quiet all that was around her. Some of them started to move away from her range of attack.

"I have somewhere I am needed. I can take care of this later."

She left everyone in a puff of smoke, thinking why she did not do it earlier. She appeared in front of Naruto's room and walked in. She found Kakashi sitting in a chair reading one of his books. Jiraiya was by the bed, leaning over Naruto. Kakashi looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"He was awake about an hour ago, but it was only for about a few minutes. Shizune went to get something for him to eat."

"Jiraiya what are you doing?"

"He was talking in his sleep before you came in. I was trying to see if I can't get him to talk some more."

"Just leave him alone."

"I am. It just has not worked anyway."

He moved away from Naruto and found a seat next to Kakashi. Shizune came in with a soup for Naruto. Tsunade walked over to Naruto and brushed his bangs from his face. She smiled.

"Naruto, wake up. Shizune brought you something to eat."

Naruto curled tighter in a ball, not wanting to wake up. She shook him by the shoulder and he opened his eyes. She pulled on one of his arms and helped him sit up. He sat there blinking at them.

"Why am I here?" he asked hoarsely

"You have been in the hospital for the past few days. You were not feeling well. I will explain everything to you when you get better. Now eat." Tsunade said

Naruto nodded and ate some of the soup. He made faces while eating. Kakashi chuckled. He finished the soup and let out a yawn. Tsunade saw his canines were elongated. He looked down and his eyes went wide.

"Where is my necklace?" he asked worried

"Easy Naruto, your headband and necklace are in the table beside you, but I sealed the drawer." Kakashi said

"Okay." he said and let out another yawn

"Go back to sleep. We will talk later." Tsunade said

He nodded his head and lay back down. It did not take long for him to fall asleep.

"I hope he does not freak out about his changes." Shizune said

"Knowing him he will." Jiraiya said

"That is why I will be telling him and not you, but what are we going to say to his friends. He could learn an illusion for his eyes." Tsunade said

"Well, you can say that he was in the hospital for an infection from the kunai and shuriken wounds he got. They would believe that." Kakashi said

"Yah, I guess that would work. They did see you bring him in. I will teach him the illusion after he learns what happened to him. I am going home."

"Don't overindulge in the sake." Jiraiya said

Each said their goodbyes. Shizune was the last to leave; glad Naruto's ordeal was over.

-**_FOXED_**-

Sunday morning came and it turned into Sunday afternoon. Naruto was still sleeping and Jiraiya was watching him. He got up and walked over to Naruto and woke him up. Naruto sent a backhand slap towards the sennin which he caught it.

"Brat watch it, I am going now. The old hag is going to be here this evening. Knowing her she has a huge hangover. Now sleep as much you can."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Jiraiya left, sighing to himself. He teleported himself to the bath house, knowing it was too early to do his research.

-**_FOXED_**-

At Sakura's home, she was in her room. She was going over the list of supplies she was to get. She put it down and thought of Naruto. She sighed and lay down on her bed.

"I never did thank him for saving me. I just thought of him as a jerk, as nothing. I really don't know anything about him. We all don't. We all see him different now. We grew up mimicking our parents dislike for him. We grew up with love and care while he grew up with hate. How can he be so caring for the people around him, when all they gave him was a slap on the face? He just turns the other cheek and keeps on going. How can he take it?'

"What would it be like if he grew up with a family? Would he be the same or would he be different. Why do so many of the villagers call him a monster, a demon, while others call him a hero? I do not see how I could have grown without family now. All that he has done was for recognition. I hope he gets his wish. He changed Neji's hate towards his cousin, Hinata. He changed him so much he is more open. Sasuke, he has done so much for him. He saved him from a situation that would have been worse then death. Now he is so much like himself before his family will killed. I hope he goes back to the Sasuke I remember. The others are still a bit cautious around him. I don't blame them."

She got up and walked to her window and looked out. She smiled to herself.

"When I see Naruto, I will tell him thank you."

She was brought out of her thoughts by her mother telling her she had visitors. She came out of her room and walked to the front door.

"Sakura, I have some errands I need for you to run tomorrow."

"Sorry mom, I can't. I have to meet up with some of my friends. We have a meeting tomorrow."

"Do you know what it is about?"

"No, but we are meeting with the Hokage. Who is at the door?"

"It is some of your friends."

"Thank you."

She walked to the door and found Ino there along with TenTen and Hinata.

"What is it?"

"We want to know if you want to go out with us. It is a girl days out." Ino said

"Sure let me tell my mom and grab something."

She left and came back a minute later. She closed the door behind her and walked with them.

"I can't believe I just lied to my mom. She told me she had errands for me to do, but I told her I had a meeting to go to. She believed me. She got wind of the party we plan on doing and I just wanted to scream at her."

"What did she say?" TenTen asked

"_I heard from Mrs. Yamanaka that you and your friends plan on giving a party to your friend, what was his name? _She said that and it disgusted me how she said friend."

"I know. I over heard my mom talking with my father last night, saying that it was a bad ideal in the beginning to allow him to live and now he is friends with me and the others. My father said it was fine that he was friends with me and that she should see him as the hero he was suppose to be. I did not get that part." Ino said

"What about you TenTen, Hinata?" Sakura asked

"Nothing." TenTen said

"My f-father has not heard." Hinata said

"I was thinking earlier, we grew up mimicking our parents for the hate towards Naruto. If we did not, what would it be like to have been friends with him? Also what would it be like if he had a family or even someone who was there for him while growing up. Would he have been different or would he have been the same? I think he will like it when we offer our friendship to him." Sakura said

"I think he would have been different. He did not start to wear his orange suit till a few years ago and started to play those pranks. He wanted attention; any type of attention was okay with him." Ino said

"Yah, that is right. Do you think Naruto will tell us if she is not willing to?" Sakura asked

"He may not. He would have told at least you Sakura or Sasuke." TenTen said

They walked in silence for a while pondering about Naruto. They shopped until before sunset and left for their homes. They all decided it was good to go to bed early, for they might need the rest to confront the Hokage.

-**_FOXED_**-

In the hospital, Naruto was asleep still, but his peace was not to last. Pain shot through him and he curled into a ball. He found he could not cry out his pain. He got up and off his bed to head for the door to ask for help. He took one step and fell to the floor. He could not move as he lay on his stomach breathing hard. His vision started to blur. He tried to stay awake, but the pain was too much for him and he lost conscious. His breathing slowed. A few minuets passed and his shape started to change.

His nails became claw like on his hands and feet as they shorten. Fur started to appear on his body. His face started to stretch as his ears grew pointed and changed into fox ears. His nose and mouth elongated to change into a muzzle. His knees bent backwards, becoming the hind legs of a fox. A tail appeared at the base of his back as he changed, ripping through the shorts he was wearing. In a matter of moments he turned into a fox, that stood two and a half feet at the shoulders and it had yellow fur. It was an hour later that Shizune came walking in. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She turned around with a smile on her face and her eyes closed.

"Naruto, wake up, Tsunade is going to be here in a few minutes."

She heard a grunt and opened her eyes, and saw that Naruto was not in bed and not in the room, but she saw a fox on the floor, which see jumped at the sight of. She did not know what to do or think till see saw it open its eyes. She immediately went down to it, seeing its blue eyes and saw the nine-line swirl on his right shoulder.

"Naruto."

Was all she could say as she placed a hand on his back. Naruto looked up at her, seeing her cry. He wondered why. He blinked a couple times. He felt light headed. He felt himself lying on his stomach and pulled his hands towards him to push himself up. His arms felt weak as he pushed up. He looked down wondering why he was not able to sit up all the way and if he moved one hand he would fall. His eyes went wide when he saw paws and not his hands.

He started to panic as he looked around himself and saw that his shape was a fox. His front legs gave out and he fell to the floor. He lay on the floor with his eyes unblinking. Shizune was afraid for Naruto now. She got up and walked to the door. Naruto looked at her thinking she was running away from a monster. She saw his look and went by him again.

"I not leaving you, I am going to get Tsunade-sama."

She got back up and left the room. He heard the door being locked. He started to cry, thinking the villagers will now be seeing him as a monster. He brought his front legs to himself again and pushed up. He struggled with his back legs trying to get them under him. He fell down many times and lay panting on the ground. He kicked his back legs to try to get the shorts off him, but that failed. He reached around and grabbed a hold of the shorts. With a tug, he ripped the shorts apart. He gathered his legs under him again and pushed up to stand on his feet. Rest of the shorts fell down to the floor as he walked. He wobbled as he tried to walk on all fours. He fell down as he walked back to his bed. He did not get back up, but crawled under the bed to hide.

Shizune came back a few minutes later with Tsunade and Jiraiya. The door closed and was locked behind the three.

"Where is he?" Tsunade asked

"He was here when I left him." Shizune said

"He is under the bed hiding. I saw a foot move when we entered." Jiraiya said

Tsunade got down on the floor and looked under the bed. She saw Naruto looking back at her.

"Come here Naruto, please."

She saw Naruto curled himself tighter to get away from her. She moved closer to the bed and placed a hand under the bed towards him. He moved farther back from her and swatted her with one of his paws. She pulled back her hand and found four claw marks on her hand. She sat up and held her hand and Shizune came by her side and pulled out some gauze from her pouch at her hip.

"He is frightened."

She got up and looked to Jiraiya. He nodded and knelt down on the floor. He went through a series of hand seals and pointed his hands under the bed, feathers appeared. Naruto panicked at what he did to Tsunade and Jiraiya using a jutsu on him. He tried to fight the effects of the jutsu, but lost. The adults heard a thump under the bed that indicated Naruto was out. Jiraiya reached under and pulled him out. He picked him up and laid him on the bed. He was about to cancel the jutsu when Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to think of how to tell him what the kyuubi did to him. He is in shock now from this. He should be out till the morning. Jiraiya you stay with him tonight. With this happing, I think when he is told and stays calmed down you take him to your mountain home. Get the fox summons to help him and see if he is able to change back. I am going to get papers done that looks like you took him training. Take him to the Hokage home. It will be a better ideal if he is not seen."

"Yes."

He placed a hand on Naruto and teleported out of the room.

"Shizune can you do the sign out papers for him, I will be in my office."

"Yes I will do that."

Tsunade moved to the table and undid the seal. She took out Naruto's necklace and headband. The two left for their tasks. Jiraiya appeared in the room Tsunade was going to give Naruto. Jiraiya laid him down on the bed and looked around the room. It was larger then his own bedroom. He found packages all piled neatly on the floor. He found a chair and sat down. He rubbed his temples as a headache was coming on. Shizune came in a few minutes later with tea and a bottle of sake. Jiraiya reached for the sake, but his hand was slapped away. She sat the items down on a table and poured her some tea and handed a cup to Jiraiya. Tsunade came in a few minutes later, looking tired. They sat in silence for a good hour till noise brought them out of their stupor. They turned their attention to Naruto who was whimpering in his sleep. Tsunade reached over and rubbed his back to calm him. He calmed down and she rested her hand on his back.

"I did not expect a side-effect like this and I believe the kyuubi did not either. I hope he is able to change back. I do not know what to do with his friends. He just made them and now he is going to lose them."

"Easy, tell them you thought it was wise that he spent some time outside of the village. Kakashi is going to be told of this?" Jiraiya asked

"Yes, I will tell him. Jiraiya after you tell Naruto what happen to him, come by my office. I will give you the travel papers there. I guess the best time to leave the village is at night. I will send you some spending money with you."

"Fine."

"Let's get to bed. It is going to be a long day tomorrow." she said

Tsunade and Shizune left the room to their own room. Jiraiya made himself comfortable on the floor and fell asleep.

-**_FOXED_**-

Midnight came. In the Akatsuki's base, the nine followers were standing at attention in front of their leader. All that could be seen of their leader was his right arm up to the elbow. On his right thumb, was the ring of their organization. His voice moved across the room effortlessly.

"I am disappointed you were not able to retrieve the nine-tails Itachi, Kisame. We have lost our opportunity to move our plans forward. We will have to wait three more years before the time is right. You two will try your hand at capturing the nine-tails still. The rest will work on capturing the rest."

"Sir, if I may asked, is there not more then the one nine-tail?" Kisame asked

"Yes there is more then the one nine-tail, but the one that resides in the child is the oldest and strongest. I had summoned it many years ago, but it got out of my grasp. I almost lost my life. I still want that one. It will be easier since it is already contained in a living vessel. If captured, in the near future, the vessel will not need much care to keep till the time comes again. I expect better results. Now leave."

Each member bowed and left in a puff of smoke. Laughter filled the room that would bring any hard core ninja to cringe.

"Soon I will have what I want. All I need is the nine-tails for my plan, but why stop there, when I can gain more power."

Another fit of laughter came from the man, before he disappeared himself.

-**_FOXED_**-

In Konoha it was now three in the morning. Naruto was still in a fox shape. He woke up, bolting up, when he remembered what had happen to him. He looked around and found he was not in the room he was in when he first woke up. He looked around and found he could see very well in the dark. He heard soft snoring below him and looked down to find Jiraiya sleeping on the floor. He wondered where he was. He got down to the floor and slowly took small steps to get use to walking on all fours.

He got close to Jiraiya and sat down by him. He looked at the man sleeping on his back, spread eagle, talking in his sleep, trying his best to woo women and getting rejected. He could smell the sake from his breath. He did not know if he should wake him, but decided against it. He got up and walked to the door. He saw he would not be able to open it. He saw a large window and walked to it. He found that they were doors that lead to a balcony. The handles he saw he could open. He jumped up and placed his paws on the door. He looked back to see that Jiraiya was still asleep. He pawed at the leaver handle and the door open out.

He stepped out and looked around. He walked up to the balcony's edge and saw that he was up high. He studied his surroundings and remembered where he was. The Hokage home, towards the center of the village. He turned around and walked back towards the room. He checked to see that Jiraiya was still asleep and shut the door. He looked for a good spot to jump to and found it. He got on top of the balcony railing and jumped to the next roof.

He almost made it. He clung to the roof trying to get a hold. He got his back legs to get a grip and lifted himself to the roof. He laid down letting his heart to calm down. He found his nose was assaulted with many scents. It was hard for him to separate each one. He was startled when he heard rustling on the roof behind him. He turned around and could hear someone talking. He found that their voice came from the Hokage home. He left not wanting anyone to see him.

Naruto picked up the running part very quickly in his panic state. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, heading for the forest. He was a third of the way there. He jumped to a new rooftop and was about to jump to a new one, when the tile on the roof gave way under his foot. A shard of tile impaled through his right front foot. He lost his footing and fell two stories down to the ground. As he fell, he swung his body around to land on his feet. He landed on his feet, but sent the shard deeper in his foot. He gave out a cry and crumpled to the ground.

A women who had been on her porch rocking in her rocking chair heard as something landed on her roof and one of the tiles breaking. She let out a curse as she got up to see if she could see who it was this time. She was not expecting to have a large fox land in her backyard. She saw it as it crumpled in pain from landing on its feet. She watched as it got up and looked around. Light from street lights reflected in its eyes, showing them a blue color. She saw the fur was a bright yellow. The fox limped away, to the small fence and jumped over it, taking off. She narrowed her eyes as she thought of what she saw. She walked back in her home and went back to bed.

"I think I will have a talk with our Hokage tomorrow. Answers are needed."


	7. To Chase a Fox

Chapter 7: To Chase a Fox  
-  
_Eleven of the twelve young ninjas of Leaf have gathered to get the truth of Naruto. They do not get their wish having to chase a blonde, blue-eyed fox that only thinks what others will only see of him, a demon, a monster and Tsunade's headache will only get worse.  
_-

It was the next day. Sakura and the others were getting up and readying themselves for their mission of talking with the Hokage. Shikamaru got out of his bed on time and got himself ready. All eleven of them were going to meet at a park that was close to the Hokage Tower.

At the Hokage home, Tsunade got up earlier then she would of, but with the situation with Naruto, she got up and headed for the room he and Jiraiya was in. She entered and found Jiraiya sound asleep. She walked passed him and went to the bed. She saw a lump in the bed and pulled back the covers. She found no Naruto. She looked around the room trying to find him. She heard a creaking noise and watched as the balcony doors opened up. She left the room, but not before stepping on Jiraiya's stomach.

He shot up and glared at her and she glared back at him. He was the first to look away.

"It seems your student left last night and ran away. I will be calling Kakashi to look for him. You get ready to go with him. Who knows how far he got. I am going to my office."

She walked out letting Jiraiya ready himself. She walked back towards her room when Shizune came running to her.

"Tsunade-sama, one of the village elders wants to talk to you."

"Tell them I do not have time to do so. Naruto ran off last night and that stupid man let him go."

"I told her you were busy with something, but she refuses to leave. She demands your presents."

"Tell her to meet me at my office later today and that is the only free time I have."

"She said she will not take any excuse and that she…"

"What is the matter? Why did you stop speaking?"

"S-she is behind you right now."

Tsunade turned around and saw the women in question.

"Elder Gin, please…"

She was cut short by the women raising a hand.

"I am here because of a cretin blonde hair, blue eyed fox. I was outside for I could not sleep. I heard as one of my roof tiles break, by someone using my roof as a path. I believe many know that my roof is off limits. I got up to see if I could not catch the ignoramus who forgot about that, but to my surprise, a blonde fox, the size of a large dog fell in my yard. I do not know what to make of it until I saw its eyes. I only know two people who have that type of color of blue. Care to explain."

"I will, but can we discuss this in my office. Shizune can you have Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai gathered."

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

"If you will follow me Elder Gin." Tsunade said

Tsunade and the elder left for the Hokage Tower, with Shizune grabbing a guard station at the Hokage home to get the four jounin.

-**_FOXED_**-

At the park outside the Hokage Tower, the group of eleven had met up.

"She usually gets to her office by nine, but it looked like she was early today, so she should have some time to visit with us. Now Kiba and Lee, we ask that you two remain quiet. Let us do all of the talking. We do not want to let our plan to miss up. Now let's go." Shikamaru said

The group of eleven left and entered in to the tower. They made their way up the stairs and to the floor of the Hokage's office. As they walked towards the doors, they saw their instructors quickly enter. They did not know what to make of it. They walked up to the doors and the two guards looked at them. Neji was the one who spoke.

"We would like to know if the Hokage is in and if she can see us."

"Yes, the Hokage is in, but I do not know when she will be able to see you. If you want to see her, please wait in the waiting area." one guard asked

"Thank you."

They walked from the doors and to an area with many chairs. They sat down, wondering why their instructors were called before the Hokage.

Inside the Hokage's office, the four jounin were waiting to be address by the Hokage. Kakashi was shocked to see her face of worry. Shizune had the same face.

"You four are to go in search for Naruto. He ran away last night. Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma, I want you to get with your teams and get them prepared to leave. I believe they are outside. Take them and Kakashi's to Ibiki's office. He has supplies for you. Head to the North gate and wait for Kakashi. Do not tell them that Naruto ran away. Let Kakashi explain everything. When you find him, bring him back."

The three nodded and left.

"Kakashi, I do not know how to explain this. Yesterday, a side effect appeared with the merger between Naruto and the kyuubi. He turned into a fox, the size of a large dog. His fur is yellow and the nine-line spiral is still there. He escaped last night. Jiraiya went ahead to search for him. He said he will be leaving trail markers along the way."

"I see. He should be easy to find."

"Kakashi, he is very frightened and who knows what he will do to stay away. It is your decision to tell your students and the others of what happen. He may come back with them, knowing he has friends that do not care for what happen to him. Please bring him back, but be careful"

"I will." he said and disappeared from the room

Outside the three jounin walked up to group of eleven. Asuma was in front and was the one to speak.

"Come with us, we have an emergency assignment."

The three jounin walked away without giving an explanation. Kiba spoke up

"What is the assignment?"

"It will have to wait. Now come, we are picking up supplies and we need to get to the North gate." Asuma said

They followed the three and got their supplies. They left and ran along the rooftops to the North gate.

"What is the assignment Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked

"It will have to wait. Kakashi-san knows the details."

They arrived at the gates and found Kakashi waiting for them. Gai tossed him a small bag, which he placed over his shoulders.

"Okay, we will be heading North-west. Let's move out, we need to make speed our option. I will explain our mission when we are a ways in the forest." Kakashi said

He took to the trees without waiting for the young ninjas to ask questions. The rest followed him. They traveled for three hours without rest. Kakashi stopped and the others did. He looked at them not able to come up with a way to tell them. He looked at the jounin and thought to tell them first.

"Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, I need to talk to you privately. The rest of you stay put and rest."

"Kakashi-sensei, but what is our assignment?" Sakura asked

"I will tell you in a minute."

He jumped to a higher limb and the three jounin followed him. Once he was sure they were from hearing distance, he looked to the three.

"Why has Naruto run away Kakashi?" Kurenai asked

"You see, the kyuubi made the dissension to merge with Naruto. It told us why it attacked. A control jutsu was placed on it. It was ordered to attack Konoha. The jutsu was dispelled, once sealed into Naruto. For the last ten days, Naruto has been in the hospital in a type of comma, while the kyuubi fused its gifts and power with him. It did not know of what might happen to him, but yesterday I guess is that he transformed into a fox."

"HE'S WHAT!" Gai yelled

Where the group of eleven waited, they all jumped at Gai's yell. They looked at each other wondering what was going on. Asuma dropped his cigarette from surprise.

"Gai please, I know, but we need to find him. Jiraiya is out looking for him. Tsunade does not know how far he has gotten, but I do not know if I should tell the others. It is the reason he ran away. He does not know the kyuubi did this."

"They should be told of what has happen to him. If they understand and willing to accept what has happen and be there for him, he would be easier to bring back." Kurenai said

"Yes, Tsunade said that, and it was my decision. I think I will. They all ready had many questions about him."

He looked up to the sky and saw dark clouds gathering.

"I hope they take it alright."

He got up and moved back to the group with the three jounin behind him. He got in the center and looked at them to see their attention on him. He sat down on a tree limb, brought his hands to his head, and rubbed his temples trying to relieve the headache that was beginning.

"What is wrong sensei?" Sakura asked

"Well, all of you are going to freak when I tell you about your mission. We are to find Naruto and bring him back."

Everyone yelled a response to him wanting more of why he ran away. Kakashi held up his hands to quiet them down.

"He ran away because he was afraid of what people would think of him."

"What are you talking about? People just think he is annoying, loud, and a prankster. That could not cause him to runaway." Ino said

"No, but that is not it. You all know what happened thirteen yeas ago, that the kyuubi that attacked Konoha and was defeated by the Fourth, but he did not defeat it, but sealed it away into a newborn child. The only child that happened to born on that day was Naruto."

"That is why the villagers hate him. They see him as the demon." Sakura said

Everyone stared at Kakashi while he let the information sink in.

"That would answer many of your questions you had. Ten days ago, the kyuubi started to merge with Naruto, willing. It told us that attacking Konoha was not its fault. It decided to merge with Naruto, I believe to make amends, and it did not know if any side effects would come. Yesterday one did, he changed into a fox himself."

Everyone looked at him wide-eyed. Everyone moved to ask questions, but he stopped them.

"No time to ask questions. We need to find him. Jiraiya-sama is already out looking for him. We may have trouble bringing Naruto back. Try and not harm him much, and he is frighten and who knows what he can do. Let's get going. Once we capture him, then I can answer more of your questions."

"If we are looking for Naruto as a fox, what does he look like?" TenTen asked

"He will be easy to spot. Yellow, with blue eyes, and on his right side a nine-line spiral that is orange. He is the size of a large dog."

Everyone nodded and was about to leave when a rustle was heard above them. They turned their attention to the limbs above them, readying for an attack when a large orange frog wearing a suit, jumped out and landed on Kakashi's head.

"You know, you are not very good ninjas if I can find you."

"Ah Gamakichi, it is good to see you again."

"Yah, yah. Ero-sennin sent me. He found Naruto's trail and is following him. He is waiting for you to catch up. Just head off to your right, he left markers for you to follow."

"Who is ero-sennin?" Lee asked

"It is better you do not know him. Father hates him. He likes Naruto over that pervert. Tell that pervert that father wants word on Naruto. I am going." the frog summon said

With a puff of smoke, the frog summon was gone. Everyone had confused faces.

"That was Gamakichi, son of the Frog Boss. Ero-sennin is the name Naruto gave to the frog sennin. Let's go."

Everyone took off, flowing Kakashi. Everyone was quite, still letting the information about Naruto sink in.

-**_FOXED_**-

Naruto had just kept running after he left the village of Konoha. He ran, believing that the people will only see him as a demon. He ignored the pain from his foot, not caring as each step brought the tile shard deeper in his foot. He ran until midday and he collapsed from exhaustion. He tired to fight his fatigue, but lost. He fell asleep where he fell.

-**_FOXED_**-

Jiraiya followed Naruto's trail easily. It was not hard to miss the bloody fox footprints. It was midmorning when he found him and he summoned a frog to go back to find Kakashi. He got mad when the frog called him ero-sennin. Once the frog was gone, he swore to himself that he was going to kill Naruto when he was better. He stayed in the treetops and waited for Kakashi and the others to appear. It was noon when he saw Naruto get up and walked/limp to the small pond. He sat down and just stared at his reflection. Kakashi appeared next to the frog sennin, actually scaring him.

"Damn it Kakashi, why did you do that?' Jiraiya hissed to the man

"Do what?"

"Never mind. Is it just you or are there more?"

"There are more. I had them circle around boxing in Naruto. It is Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai along with their teams, and mine. They know about the kyuubi and Naruto and to be careful. So, how are we going to do this? Should you or I go?"

"I should go. Have the others keep him boxed in. If he becomes too much to handle, I will just knock him out. His front leg is injured so he should not be able to run well."

Both turned their eyes to watch Naruto. They watched as he lay down and placed his injured paw in the water. He laid down his head and closed his eyes. The wind picked up swirling around him. His head shot up picking up the smell of frogs, dogs and cigarettes. He shot up, wincing when he placed weight on his paw. He ignored it and looked around.

"That is not good. I forgot about his senses. I am going to see if I cannot talk to him. Be ready, he may bolt." Jiraiya said

He jumped down to the forest floor and waited until Naruto was facing towards him. He steeped out holding his hands up with his palms facing Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto. Come on let's go back. Tsunade is worried about you. I will explain what happen to you when we get back." he said with a smile

Naruto crouched down when he heard the frog sennin. He started to walk backwards. He stopped when one of his back paws hit the water. He looked around him to figure where to run. As Jiraiya came closer, he fainted to the sennin's right hoping he would fall for it. Jiraiya lunged at him to grab a hold of him. As he fell, he watched Naruto look at him with a pained look in his eyes and took off in the opposite direction of his fall. He fell hard and watched as Naruto ran away from him. He got up and prepared a sleep jutsu just in case he came running back, when he found his way was blocked.

Naruto ran as fast as he could from the sennin. He dove into some bushes and came out to meet up with Kiba and Shino. Kiba lunged forward and grabbed Naruto around the neck. Both fell to the ground with Kiba on top, using his weight to pin Naruto down. Naruto trashed, trying to break the hold from Kiba. Shino moved and grabbed his back legs and pinned them to the ground. Lee came and did the same thing to his front.

"Naruto calm down. We are here to help. Please, let's go back to the village." Lee said

Naruto kept on struggling as the three tried to get him to calm down. He quit his trashing and stilled under their grip. Lee and Shino released their hold and moved away. Kiba relaxed his grip. Asuma came to them and saw that Naruto had his eyes closed. As Kiba's gripped loosened, Naruto tensed up and Kiba felt it. He was about to tighten his grip, but Naruto was able to turn his body, flipping Kiba with him. As his arms flew apart, Naruto got up and ran away, but Kiba got over landing on his back and grabbed Naruto by the tail.

Naruto let out a yelp in pain and everyone winced at it. Naruto landed on his side and Asuma rushed in to pin him. Naruto jumped up and turned around, making Asuma missed and Naruto stepped on Kiba's stomach, making him let go of his tail. He returned back where Jiraiya was and found him running though hand seals. He called out the attack and aimed it for Naruto. Naruto saw feathers flying towards him and he picked up seep and dogged under the jutsu.

Jiraiya saw him running towards him and had no time to react. Naruto ran through his legs, knowing he surprised the sennin. Jiraiya came out of his surprise and grabbed his tail. Naruto let out another yelp. He got angry, turned around, and bit the sennin in the rump. He jerked down, ripping Jiraiya's pants. The man let go of Naruto's tail, placed his hands on his rump, and glared daggers at Naruto. He saw that he had a piece of cloth in his mouth. Naruto moved backwards from the sennin and spat out the cloth.

"Brat you are going to pay for that."

He went through another series of hand seals and aimed his hands at Naruto. The ground started to give way under Naruto and he jumped in time as the solid ground turned into mud. Jiraiya cussed. Naruto took off towards the lake knowing others might block him in. He jumped in and started to swim to the other side. Kakashi came out of nowhere and ran towards him. Naruto saw him run on the water, and wondered if he was still was able to use his chakra.

He tired and found himself with footing on top of the water. Kakashi saw this and quicken his pace, running though a set of hand seals. Naruto took off not wanting to know what was to happen. He was not fast enough as Kakashi ran up to him, grabbing his tail for the third time, and sent a jolt of electric through his body. As Naruto lost conscious, Kakashi grabbed him by the scruff and picked him up. He walked back to where Jiraiya was and sat Naruto down on the ground. He looked at the sennin with a smile.

"I did not know they made boxers with frogs on them."

"Very funny, that hurt." he said rubbing his rear end

The others came from their hiding spots and looked at Naruto. Kakashi picked up Naruto's injured paw and looked at it. He face contorted as he looked at. He reached in his utility pouch, pulled out a small water canteen, and poured the water over the wound to wash away the blood and debris. He then poured alcohol on it and wrapped it up. He sat down next to Naruto.

"That took a lot out of me."

"Is N-Naruto going to be all right?" Hinata asked

"Well, mostly yes. Tsunade-sama believes he should be able to change back into his original form. Are you okay Kiba?" Kakashi asked

"Yah, all he did was step on my stomach and my ears are still ringing from his yelp."

"We should get back late tonight and he should stay asleep until then. So we should have plenty of time to rest while we eat." Kakashi said

Everyone nodded and went through their packs they were given. They found meal packs and fist aid supplies, along with commutations devices and some survival kits. They ate in quiet, not once voicing their questions. As they ate, Naruto woke up. He found himself on the grass, wet and hungry. He looked around and found Kakashi sitting next to him. He kept his breathing slowed to show he was still out and his eyelids half closed. He looked at what he could see in his range of vision. He saw he was facing the lake he tried to escape on. He also saw Jiraiya coming towards where he was. Jiraiya stopped next to Naruto, looking down at him.

"Kakashi, I see that they are taking it well."

"Yes, but it could just be the shock of it. Learning that Naruto was the container of the creature that attacked thirteen years ago, I just do not know how the others will take it. They just see him as the kyuubi who attacked."

"They are just narrowed minded. It will all change once we can tell him."

"Yah, but I do not know how he will take it."

"It will be hard for him."

Jiraiya kneeled down and placed a hand on Naruto. Naruto tried to keep still as Jiraiya placed a hand on top of his head. Naruto flinched when Jiraiya touched him. He wanted his ploy to work. Jiraiya and Kakashi reached out to grab him as he got up to run. The others saw this and watched as the two men struggle to keep Naruto from bolting.

"Calm down Naruto. Let me explain what has happen to you." Jiraiya said

Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai came running to help. Naruto broke free from Kakashi grip around his neck. He arched around and bit Jiraiya in the arm to release him around the waist. The man let him go, clutching his arm. Naruto got up and ran away from the two. He headed for the water again, but was stopped by Gai. Naruto turned around and found Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi surrounded around him. He tucked his tail between his back legs. Kakashi smiled slightly at this.

"Are you okay Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked

Jiraiya stood up as the rest of the young ninjas came closer. Sakura pulled out bandages and wrapped the sennin's arm.

"Yah, his bite was not that damaging, it was enough to get me to release him. Naruto you need to calm down. Let me explain what happen."

Naruto would not listen. He flared his chakra making the four Jounin fall down to the ground. He jumped over Kurenai and went straight for the forest. Kakashi got up, wanting to empty his stomach.

"Go after him now. Get him knocked out any way you can." Kakashi yelled

The group ran off after Naruto. Shikamaru in front looked back to the others.

"Fan out and get the radios out. Kiba, do you have his trail?"

"Yes I do, he is running straight."

"Good. When he stops to rest, we will circle him again. I will use my shadow bind and Sasuke you knock him out. After that, tie him up."

Everyone nodded at this. They fanned out and followed Naruto. Jiraiya was fuming with anger. Kakashi tried to calm him down.

"Jiraiya please calm down. Let me clean your wound."

Jiraiya sat down while Kakashi cleaned his wound from Naruto.

"I knew I should have tied him up. Kakashi, I am going to the hideout. If you get him, bring him there."

"Okay Jiraiya-sama. Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, come, lets go after them. They many need our help."

The group nodded as Kakashi bit his thumb and ran through a series of hand seals. He slammed down his hand and called out to summon Pakkun.

"Pakkun, it is Naruto again. We just need you to show us the trail he has made."

"Right Kakashi."

The little dog-nin took off with the four jounin behind him. Jiraiya gather the stuff that was left behind, before teleporting away to the hideout. He appeared in front of a cliff face and sat down thinking of how to explain everything to Naruto. He rubbed at his temples, as his headache came.


	8. Captured, Escaped, Captured, Escaped, Ca

Chapter 8: Captured, Escaped, Captured, Escaped, Captured  
-  
_Naruto ran from his friends and sensei, too afraid too listen what they had to say. Will he stop to listen, or will he be stopped?  
_-

Naruto ran, not caring as his skin was cut from bushes and thorns. The group of eleven traveled through the treetops, covering more ground. Kiba and Akamaru were able to keep up his trail. They traveled close to four hours, with Naruto running blindly.

He did not know he was about to fall into a mud pit as he jumped over a fallen tree in his way. He landed in and sunk up to his neck. The mud was too thick for him to swim across. He tried using his chakra, but found he was too tired to try. He lay in the mud catching his breath. He hurt all over from running. As he caught his breath, he looked around him, to see where he was.

He gathered his strength and forced himself to the side of mud pit. It took him twenty minutes to get across. He pulled out only the front half of his body and collapsed to the ground. He was breathing very hard, trying to calm himself and get his breath back. He got up and walked away from the mud pit.

The group caught up to Naruto and surrounded him. They came out of their cover from the trees and Naruto went on the defensive. He looked at them through burly eyes.

"Naruto, that is as far you go. Come back with us, we don't want to hurt you." Shikamaru said

Naruto started to growl.

****

"Just leave me alone, you don't care for me."

Kiba blinked when he understood Naruto. Naruto looked around him to find an exit through them. He knew he could not go up against Sasuke, Neji and Shino. Chouji was another problem as was Lee. Shikamaru, he did not know a lot about the shadow user, but did not want to be caught by him. The girls, he believed he had a chance with, epically Hinata. He looked at Sakura and Ino, who were standing next each other. They would be his choice as an exit. As he thought of his escape, the group moved closer to him, thinking this would cut his chances off.

Shikamaru started his hand seals to catch Naruto in his shadow as he looked away from him. Before he finished the last hand seal, Naruto bolted. Ino and Sakura did their best, but Naruto pushed himself through, with the girls falling down. He ran past them, giving the group a glance before he took off. The girls got up, getting the mud off their bodies.

"We had him, but that mud." Ino said

"It is okay, we can get him again. He is getting tired. The transformation could have taken a lot out of him and he has been running since last night. Let's go before he gets too much of a gap." Shikamaru said

The group took off after Naruto, hoping their plan would work a second time. They lost his trail after another hour of looking for him.

"That mud covered up his sent. I can't find any signs of him or even Akamaru." Kiba said

"Reason he would not stop for us, is that he does not see us as friends. We only recently got interested into Naruto as a friend." Sasuke said

They nodded and fanned out to look for a sign of a trail that he could have made.

-**_FOXED_**-

Naruto ran through the undergrowth of the forest. He paused long enough to figure out how to get some of the mud off. He ached all over. His foot hurt him as he walked to catch his breath. The mark on his arm started to fade. He looked around him, not for sure what to do. He heard running water and walked towards it. He got to a stream and started to drink. He lay down to catch his breath and rest.

"Why did this happen? I don't deserve this."

His head snapped up to his left when a twig snapped. He got up, backing away. Three people walked out. He saw that they had bows and arrows. One had a long stick in his hand. Naruto turned and bolted from them, but was hit by the man with the stick. It was not a stick, but a blowgun. A dart hit Naruto in the hind leg as he ran. He let out a yelp of pain. He decided to run back towards the others.

He started to slow in his run and tipped over his own feet, falling down. He lay on his side, breathing hard. He fought to keep his eyes open as his vision blurred. The three men quickly caught up to him. Naruto looked at them, before losing his battle, falling asleep.

-**_FOXED_**-

"This is strange. I never saw a fox this big." One man said

"Are you sure it is a fox." Another said

"Yes, it is. Let's get it back to camp. That tranquilizer dart wont last long." man one said

One man broke off a large tree limb. Another pulled out rope from his bag. They tied Naruto's legs together and slid the limb between his legs. The third man muzzled him. He open up one of Naruto's eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"His eyes are blue. I think underneath this mud, its fur is a yellow in color. He is an odd one."

"Do you think he is blind? Blue eyes usually mean bind in some animals." man two asked

"No, he has sight. He would have died a long time ago." man three said

Two of the men lifted Naruto off the ground, resting the ends of the branch on their shoulders.

"Nina is going to be mad with us. We have not been able to find a deer for supper." man one said

"She won't get mad with us much." man three said

"What of the fox?" man two said

"Don't know, Nina will be surprised to see it, I know." man three said

They walked on until late evening. They made it back to their camp. Four other people got ready to protect themselves, just incase. The women of the group, was the first to stand down.

"Ron that does not look like a deer to me."

Ron, man three, laughed.

"No, it is not. It is a fox."

She raised an eyebrow at him. She walked up to them as they sat Naruto down on the ground.

"I never saw one like this. Go wash off the mud off him before he wakes."

Ron nodded and helped the other two. The women went to her tent, going through her bag.

"Nina, what are you doing?"

"Looking for that collar I had bought before we left. I was hoping to get a dog to train. John, get me some rope."

Nina walked out of her tent, holding a three inch width collar. John brought her some rope. The three men returned with a wet fox. They set him in front of the campfire. Nina put on the collar and tied the end of the rope to a tree. She pulled off the muzzle.

"Got any plans with the fox?" Ron asked

"I don't know. We might want to try at the trade center on the island a few days from Wave. That pace would be good. It will just be out of our way on our return trip home."

"Well, I am off to bed. I will be glad to get home." Ron said

The group went to bed, taking turns for watch.

-**_FOXED_**-

The group of young ninjas stopped their search as the sun set. They were tired and had found no signs of Naruto, except finding the bandage. The jounin caught up to them.

"He got away from us and we lost his trail. It did not help, when he got covered in mud." Sakura said

"It is okay. We will start first thin in the morning. Rest up." Kakashi said

They made camp. They ate something small and went to bed, with the jounin taking the watch.

In the morning, the group woke up, still exhausted. They cleared their signs of camp and moved off in their teams, spitting up, hoping to find a sign of Naruto.

With the hunters, Naruto woke up before dawn. He hurt all over. He got up shakily and moved away from the campfire. He found he was tied to a tree. He jerked, trying to get free. He couched down when he heard movement. He saw six people around him.

"At least it is awake. Let's break camp and move out. We have three days to get to the ship. The clouds look thicker and it might rain soon" Ron said

The group started to pack their stuff. Nina walked up to Naruto slowly, holding a bowl. He moved away from her. She noticed he did not put weight on one of his legs. His nose twitched smelling the contents of the bowl. His stomach let out its protest of not being feed. She smiled and set the bowl down and walked away. Naruto stood there, not for sure what to do. He walked forward to the bowl and sniffed the contents. It was a mix of meats and vegetables. He was not sure, if he should eat it or even how. He saw that the group was watching him as they packed furs.

He stuck his muzzle in the bowl and it was like instinct that took over as he devoured the contents of the bowl.

"This sucks; it is like I knew how to do this, but what of the other part. Crap!"

He felt a tug and was dragged away from the bowl. He looked back and saw it was one of the men dragging him. He locked his legs and dug in to stay put. The man jerked the rope, but Naruto was not moving. A loud pop was heard and Naruto yelped as a whip made contact with him. He bolted forward, falling backwards when the man holding the rope pulled back. The man started to drag Naruto. He got up and followed the man.

"That was easier then I thought." John said

"John, pin him down. I think there is something in his paw." Nina said

The man pulled on the rope and walked forward. Naruto did not know what to do. He jerked trying to get free. The man quickly grabbed him by the muzzle. Naruto clawed at him, but was pined down by the man's weight. Nina walked forward with Ron beside her. He grabbed Naruto's back legs. He growled at them, struggling to get free. Nina grabbed his right front foot and pushed on the pad. He let out a whine as she examined his paw. She pulled out a small knife, enlarging the cut she found. She dug and was able to get the shard out.

"I don't know what it was, but it was in there for a few days. Lou, get me the medical kit."

A man walked up to her, handing her the kit. She opened it up, pulling out alcohol. She poured it on the cut and wrapped it up.

"Nina, you know he will pull it off." Ron said

"I know."

They moved off from Naruto and he got up. He tried to break free again, but was pulled to follow. They walked on. John had to jerk the lead to get Naruto to follow him.

-**_FOXED_**-

The Leaf ninjas were having trouble finding any signs of Naruto. They kept in contact between the radios, glad that they were powered by their chakra, unfortunately with Lee's limited chakra he had, his went dead within two hours. It was noon before they found any signs of Naruto.

"Kakashi, we found signs of Naruto. All it is pulled hair when he went through bushes and some paw prints." Asuma said over the radio

"Okay, we will meet up with you."

The groups meet up and followed what they could.

-**_FOXED_**-

The hunters stopped for a break. Naruto decided to try to make a run for it. He started to whine and tug at his lead, heading towards a tree.

"John, give him some slack, I think he needs to go to the bathroom."

"You don't know how bad I have to go. Damn, this sucks."

The man let him have more rope and he walked behind the tree. He hated it, but he used the bathroom.

"I don't think Kiba will stop making fun of me. What am I to do? I need to get away from them. Think Naruto, think."

He sat, with his ear twitching in irritation.

"I was able to use my chakra on the water before Kakashi-san knocked me out, but I had trouble with it."

His stomach let out a growl He was hungry. He let out a sigh, as a fly started to bug him, landing on his ear. It would come back, even when it was sent away when he twitched his ear. He was fed up and snapped at the fly, missed and bit his tongue instead. He gave a whine and let hit tongue hang from his mouth. He about hit his head against the tree, for not thinking of that earlier. He grabbed a hold of the rope and started to chew. He got half way through, when the women of the group came to him, bringing him food. He bit down, pulled with his might, and broke the rest of the rope. The women yelled to the others as Naruto took off.

He dodged around trees and through bushes, hoping the get away and fined the others. He jumped a fallen log, hearing a whistling sound. He was jerked back, falling on his back. He choked, trying to get breath. He looked back to see one of the men holding on another rope. Naruto got up, hoping to jerk the rope from the man. He yelped as a dart hit him in the shoulder. He jerked, getting the rope loose. He ran, looking for a spot to hide or even to see the others. He noticed he was moving slower until he was just walking. He stopped, unable to think of something. He wobbled on his feet and fell down on his stomach. He blinked, looking at a flower in front of him. He heard as old dry leaves crunched under someone's feet and heard familiar voices. Hinata knelt down in front of him, placing a hand on his head.

"How is he?" Kurenai asked

"O-okay, but he will be out b-because of the dart."

"Let's get him moved. Kiba, Shino, grab him and up a tree. I sense three people coming, fast."

The two grabbed Naruto's legs, Kiba his front ones, and jumped into a tree and quickly pulled the rope to them. Hinata and Kurenai followed as the three of the hunters came in the clearing. They stopped and looked around.

"His tracks end here. Where could it have gone?" one said

"Don't know. It should be out by now, with the dart and running around. Split up and find it."

The three moved in different directions. Kurenai could tell Shino and Kiba were have trouble holding Naruto. She motioned for them to drop back down on the ground. They did, with Kiba dropping Naruto. Kurenai grimaced slightly as Shino laid his half down. She reached to her radio and pressed a button.

"We found him."

"We will meet up with you in a few minutes." Kakashi said over the radio

"There are hunters looking for him. They must have caught him earlier and he escaped." she said

"Be careful." Asuma said

Kurenai walked to Naruto and pulled out the dart. She took the rope off and packed it in her bag. Akamaru barked and Kiba looked at the group.

"He says that Kakashi-san is coming."

Kakashi dropped down from the tress as Kiba finished talking. Sasuke and Sakura came right after him.

"Those hunters are heading back. There is a village not far from here. Asuma and Gai went ahead to get rooms at one of the hotels."

Kurenai handed him the dart.

"He was hit with this when we found him."

Kakashi sniffed it. His nose curled, but went unseen under his mask.

"Its potency will only last for a few hours, let's go."

Kakashi knelt down and picked up Naruto. He jumped to a tree with the others following him. The hunters meet back up in the area they were in and one was furious.

"He must have found a place to hide." one said

"Let's get the others." another said

The three headed backed to the others to help search for Naruto, not knowing someone else had found him.

-**_FOXED_**-

Kakashi, Kurenai, and their teams ran through the forest. It took them an hour before they stopped at the edge of the forest line. Kurenai contacted the others.

"Gai, Asuma, where are you?"

"We are at the hotel on the south side of the village. We are on the second story, the window is open." Gai said

Kakashi dropped down and ran along the ground with the others following. They made it to the houses and jumped to the rooftops. No one saw the group of ninjas make their way over the rooftops and into a window. Kakashi laid Naruto down on a bed. He saw that everyone was in the room. He raised an eyebrow to Gai.

"Only could get one room?" he asked in amusement

"No, but everyone wants to know how Naruto is." Gai said

He nodded as he sat down on the bed.

"Kakashi-san, tell us the truth. Is he the son of…" Ino asked

Kakashi held up his hand for her to be quiet

"I rather you stay quite about it for now. I want to tell Naruto what has happen first, then I will tell you. Why don't you all go out and get something to eat. See if you can't find a ramen stand."

Even one filed out. The jounin sat down on the beds as Kakashi looked over Naruto for any broken bones or wounds. He only found starches that were healing. He looked at the right front paw and saw it was completely healed. He took off the collar.

"The mark is gone Kakashi, what does that mean?" Gai asked

"I don't know. He should be waking up soon. I will stay here, go get something to eat. I will be sending a message to Jiraiya and Tsunade."

They nodded and left. Kakashi made a set of hand seals and placed his hand on the floor. Pakkun appeared.

"I see you found Naruto."

"Yes, I need you to take a message to Jiraiya and Tsunade, telling them we are in a village five days from Konoha. Jiraiya is at the hideout."

The summon dog-nin nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi got up and walked to the window. He looked around and saw many of the young ninjas at different shops eating or sitting together, talking. He looked to Naruto, who was curled up and still asleep. He walked up to Naruto and laid a hand on his head. He opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi who smiled under his facemask.

"Naruto, will you listen to me."

His eyes widen. He sat up and looked around, finding himself in a room. He moved off the bed, looking for a way out. Kakashi let out a sigh. Naruto slumped, with his ears falling flat to his head. He looked up at Kakashi.

"Take it easy Naruto. Let me tell you what has happen. The others know that you were the container of the kyuubi. They came looking for you and want to be your friends."

Naruto looked up at him at the words were and friends. Kakashi saw the puzzled look on his face.

"Let me explain what happen after I brought you back to the hospital."

Kakashi explained and Naruto was surprised at what happen. He remembered what the fox said to him. When Kakashi got to the part about the mark given to him, Kakashi only shrugged.

"It could have disappeared in this form you are in. Tsunade believes you can change back once you contact the two-tails. I also need to tell you something that was to be told when you turned thirteen. Your father was Yondaime."

Naruto snorted at Kakashi who furled his eyebrows.

"You knew?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. Kakashi snorted at him.

"You are not angry at him or us for not telling you?"

Naruto shook his head no. He let out a yawn.

"You get some sleep. I am going to get something to eat. Stay put, and I will bring you something later."

Naruto just curled up on the bed, falling asleep. Kakashi smiled slightly, knowing this ordeal was long from over. He left the hotel, locking the door. He met up with the other jounin.

"If you are here, he must have wakened." Gai said

"Yes."

"How did he take the news?" Kurenai asked

"Better then I thought. Damn fox knew who his father was."

Asuma chocked on his drank.

"He knew, how?" Kurenai asked

"I don't know we will have to find out later when he changes back."

-**_FOXED_**-

The young Leaf ninjas gathered up at a small park. They were quiet, unable to come up with a topic to discuss. They sat there for an hour with Sasuke, trying to stick a kunai under his cast, trying to relieve the itching. He gave up, unable to reach the itch site. He holstered his weapon and looked at the group.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked

Everyone looked around at each other. No one could come up with a solution and was unfamiliar with Sasuke talking.

"Just being there for Naruto will be enough. He is going to need friends."

Everyone brought their attention to Kakashi as he walked up to the group. The rest of the jounin followed him. Kakashi crouched down and looked to Kiba.

"Kiba, I need to know if you can understand different animals, besides your family's dog partners."

"I can understand some other animals of the dog family. I can understand what Naruto says."

"That is good. You can go see Naruto, he is asleep right now. I am going to go get him something to eat, and find him some cloths just in case he does change back on the way home."

Kakashi tossed the key to Sasuke. He stood up and walked from the group. The jounin followed him, talking about group training. Kakashi pulled out his book and began to read.

"I really hate your sensei Sakura." Ino said

"You should hate the one who writes the books. Jiraiya-sama writes them. He was the sensei of Yondaime and Yondaime was the sensei of Kakashi-san." Sakura said

She got up and dusted the dirt from herself. The rest got up and walked back to the hotel. They got to the hotel and found Naruto still asleep. They found seats on the floor and beds. They looked at each other, seeing who would wake up Naruto. Ino grinned and pushed Hinata forward.

"You do it Hinata-chan; you have a crush on him."

She squeaked at what Ino said. Laughter erupted through the room. Naruto woke up seeing them in the room. He noticed that Hinata had a beet red face and twiddling her fingers. His head tilted.

"Sakura, he is dense." Ino said

His eyebrows furled as laughter and snorts filled the room. Naruto sent a glare at Ino.

"Naruto, what did Kakashi-san tell you." Kiba asked

He looked at him, and he sunk down.

"I can understand you."

He thought how to talk to them and shrugged his shoulders.

"If eating came to me, why not this."

He just started to talk, hoping it would work.

****

"He told me that kyuubi fused its chakra with me. He told me who my father was, but I already knew."

The group heard low yelps and growls from Naruto. Kiba nodded his head and smiled.

"How did you find out?"

"Kiba, you will have to tell us what he said." Neji said

"Kakashi-san told him that the kyuubi merged its chakra to him. He all ready knew who his father was."

Everyone looked at Naruto who did a shrug, if it could be called one.

****

"I learned when ero-sennin was drunk one night, when we went to find obaa-chan. He sleep talked through the night telling Arashi that he will take care of me, just don't hurt me. I knew before. Who else had blonde hair and blue eyes like me?"

Kiba told them.

The door opened up with Kakashi walking in. He was carrying two bowls of ramen. Naruto looked at him and his ears folded down.

"We have to be careful. The hunters that were looking for Naruto are in the same hotel as us. So Naruto tell me, or tell Kiba how do you know of your father?"

Kiba smirked and told him. Kakashi let out a laugh.

"Oh well. Now I think all of you need to vacate this room. I plan to get a shower and go to sleep. You can play with the fox later. We will be heading home in the morning."

Naruto snorted as the group left. Kakashi set the bowls down on the floor. He got a shower and went to bed. Naruto ate the meal, still finding himself hungry. He went to bed feeling very tired himself.


	9. Secret Place, False Tracks

Chapter 9: Secret Place, False Tracks  
-  
_After a good nights rest, the group is off for home, but the joy is not there. Problems are still rising with Naruto and the hunters are not very happy. Trickery and a hidden dwelling is what wait's the Konoha Ninjas.  
_-

Kakashi woke up to a serge of chakra. He sat up and looked to Naruto. His visible eye widen, seeing chakra surround Naruto in colors of red, yellow and orange. He watched as the fox form of Naruto changed into the human form of the boy. He got up and went to Naruto. He placed a hand on the boy and cringed at the temperature of the boy.

He pulled back his hand, being burnt by the chakra. He watched in dismay as Naruto changed back into a fox. He got up, looking at his burnt hand. He walked to the door, sensing many familiar presences. He stepped out, shutting the door behind him. He saw that many other people came out of their rooms.

"What happen?" Gai asked

Kakashi gave a smile to the group.

"I was sealing some items when the seal broke; I had a backlash of chakra."

People went back to their room finding the cause. Kakashi looked to the younger ninjas.

"Go back to bed, I will explain tomorrow."

The young ninjas went back to bed, but the jounin followed him back to his room. Kurenai got a medical kit from Kakashi's bag and wrapped his hand.

"What happen?" she asked

"He released a large surge of chakra, his own and I think the kyuubi's. Parts of it were mixing. He changed back to his, I guess would be human shape, but he changed back to the fox shape. His body could be adjusting to the merge of the kitsunes powers and what gifts it gave to Naruto."

The jounin left. Kakashi looked at Naruto and gave a tried sigh. He went back to bed, finding trouble falling asleep.

In the morning Kakashi woke up Naruto. He looked up at Kakashi, not feeling good

"Come on, we have to leave before those hunters get up. The others are up and I bet you have some business you need to take care of."

Kakashi grinned at Naruto who just growled at the jounin. They left the room and found the rest of the group in the lobby. The owner went wide eyed seeing Naruto.

"We got everything?" Kakashi asked

"No, we need to get some food for the return trip. We won't have enough." Asuma said

They walked out of the hotel and into the small village. Kakashi led them to a small store, with the jounin going inside. The rest stayed outside and waited for them. The group watched Naruto curl into a ball, going back to sleep. They could tell he was in pain.

The jounin came back, handing out food to the group. They headed off at a fast pace, wanting to cover as much ground as they could. Naruto kept up their pace and they were out of the village in time. Some of the hunters had exited out of the hotel to do errands.

-**_FOXED_**-

They Leaf ninjas traveled through the forest for two hours straight, before stopping to make breakfast. Naruto lay down hard on the ground. His breathing was hard. Kakashi walked up to him with Kiba right behind him.

"Naruto what is wrong?" Kakashi asked

****

"I hurt all over." he growled out

Kiba told him and the group watched as Naruto curled into a ball in pain and chakra arched over him. Everyone's eyes widen when he started to change his form. Kakashi was glad Naruto's front was facing away from the group; he did not want Naruto to be embarrassed if the others saw him. The chakra receded and Naruto stayed in his form. Kakashi hoped he stayed like that. He moved to him, pulling out a blanket from his bag, covering him up.

"This is what happened last night, but he changed back." he said

"Do you think he will stay like that?" Sakura asked

"I don't know. We will have to see." Kakashi said

Kakashi sat down and let out a sigh. He looked at the group.

"We will be stopping off at a place that I will ask you to keep secret. I planed to take Naruto there myself, when he was older and after he was told of his father. We might stay there for a few days, before going back to Konoha."

The group nodded. They ate their meal in quite. Kakashi slipped on a pair of shorts on Naruto. Once the signs of their camp were erased, they took off. Kakashi had Naruto on his back. Kakashi kept glancing at the boy, wondering if he would change back into a fox shape.

-**_FOXED_**-

It was growing dark. Kakashi slowed down and the group stopped when he stopped. He looked behind him, and glared where they had come from.

"What is it sensei." Sakura asked

"We are being followed."

He jumped next to Gai and had him take Naruto. He turned around, facing the way they came.

"Show yourselves."

Eight people walked into view. Many recognize them as the hunters.

"Why have you been following us?" Kakashi asked

"We overheard the owner of the hotel we stayed at that she saw a large yellow fox with you. We want it back, where is it?" Ron asked

Kakashi jumped down from the tree he was in. He walked closer to them, with his ever present air of laziness.

"As you can see, we do not have a fox with us. Now we would like to try and travel as much as we can before it becomes too dark. I have one sick student that is going to be cranky when he wakes up, since he has not eaten since yesterday and his sister is going to kill me since he got sick. I will ask you to leave us alone; I do not like to kill unless it is necessary."

Kakashi turned around and motion for the group to move. They took off, through the trees. They picked up their pace, hoping that the hunters stay away.

-**_FOXED_**-

The group finished their small meal. Naruto had not wakened. Kakashi let out a sigh as he covered him up. He winced at Naruto's temperature, it was still high. A howl in the distance and Kakashi let out another sigh.

"Those hunters are still following us."

"What can we do, I doubt they will stop following us." Asuma said

"We will just have to keep them from tracking us. Let's go, we are not far from the place we are heading for. I just hope Jiraiya-sama is still there." Kakashi said

The group nodded and quickly packed their stuff and erased their camp sings. Kakashi gave pointers to the genin, to make their task close to perfection. He picked up Naruto and a small smile formed, hidden behind his mask.

"I wonder if he can changed shapes. I can see him performing pranks and Tsunade-sama, I think might use him as an imitation and a hidden guard, he wont like that."

They moved through the trees, with cautious speed in the dark. Kiba moved ahead with Neji behind him to keep the group on their course.

"Naruto, what gifts do you have now? You have one gift you don't even know of, making friends with anyone and bringing them back out of their darkness. You will become a great Hokage, just you will have another huddle to cross and the one you are still working on, acceptances and a name for yourself. You will want that made on your own, not by being the son of our greatest hero, but by your exploits. You even have a bridge named after you." Kakashi said to himself

He looked forward, watching his two students. The differences of Sasuke were easily seen. He was more open. Sakura had changed as well. His smile deepening as they walked.

-**_FOXED_**-

The hunters were growing angry as they walked in the dark. Many were jumpy as the noise around them grew. Heavy breathing and the barks and howls of dogs made the group warily to move on. They stopped when a large dog appeared before them. It looked at them and walked off, disappearing in the dark of night.

"Okay, I think those are summons. One of those ninjas must have sent them to keep an eye on us or to find the right time to attack." Ron said

"Do we just turn back or we go confront those ninjas?" Nina asked

"I think we keep going. They know what happen to that fox and we even talked to that owner of the hotel we stayed at. Even the villagers saw a large yellow fox with them. We caught it and it is ours, even if it did escape from us." Ron said

The group of hunters moved on, glad the dogs were finally gone. They veered to their left, keeping a slow pace and weapons drawn.

Pakkun let out a small chuckle as the hunters moved from the path the Leaf ninjas took. He looked back at the other dog summons.

"Let's go, we done what Kakashi wanted. Those hunters will end up halfway back to the town they left before they will realize it. Take the genjutsu tags, so no one else will get caught in the illusion." he said

Two of the dogs dash past Pakkun. They pulled many rectangle shapes of papers off the trees around them.

The illusion faded when one tag was removed. Where a dense path of forest was, a small clearing was revealed. It was where the group of Leaf ninjas camped, before moving again. Kurenai placed the illusion tags on the trees before the group left their last camp sight.

Once all the tags were removed, Pakkun ordered the nin-dogs back to where they were summoned from.

-**_FOXED_**-

"Kurenai-sensei, do you truly think those hunters will fall for the trap you placed?" Kiba asked

She smiled and looked towards her student. Darkness was fading into early morning.

"Yes, because of the chakra that is stored in the tags. Kakashi's nin-dogs won't activate them till the hunters are close enough. The concept is the same as casting a genjutsu, but tags are used to store the attack. It will not take the user much chakra to cast the jutsu. The user won't be caught in it, but their teammates might. Also it is the same principle that many used to hide a large area from view. Some are so complicated, the illusion can stay for many years and even the strongest people who can see through illusion are not able to." she said

Kiba nodded and stopped in his tracks. A trip line was almost set off by him. He looked down, not wanting to move. Kakashi walked forward and let out a chuckle. He saw it was blue in color.

"Don't worry Kiba, the traps we passed was to keep people out of the area, when they are activated. This one is a harmless one Arashi-sensei put up. It was used to keep my team and me on our toes. He would always put more up when Sarutobi would come to stay here and when he knew Jiraiya-sama came here to hide for a while." Kakashi said with a chuckle

"So, what does this one do and is it activated?" Kiba asked

"Hum, I don't know if it is activated, but I do know what it is. A water or ice type one. Let's see what it is."

Kakashi pushed Kiba forward. Kiba was not expecting to be used as a guinea pig. Kiba steeped forward to balance himself. The wire was pulled free and a light blue glow came from a limb above Kiba. The group noticed it and was anxious to find what would happen.

Kiba did not want to jump down to the ground and could not jump back. He did not want to go forward, not wanting to set off more traps.

Kakashi steeped back and Kurenai sent a glare at the Copy Ninja. The light blue glowed darkened and water rained down. Akamaru jumped to Hinata's arms, avoiding the soaking. Kiba let out a gasp at the coldness of the water.

He turned around to face the jounin, with his teeth chattering.

"I hate you."

Kakashi grinned at the boy.

"Don't worry, if we take this path, it will lead us straight to where we need to be. If you follow me, we will pass all the traps, unharmed."

Kakashi took off, holding back his laughter. He jumped to a tree limb, wondering if he should lead the group astray. He decided against it, not truly knowing where all the prank traps were. He adjusted his hold on Naruto and his smile fell, unseen.

"Kakashi-sensei how much further do we have to go?" Sasuke asked

"Not far. We will have to travel up a cliff and through a waterfall. Like what Kurenai said about genjutsu, we will have to pass two large illusions. You will all need to be careful once you enter the base; there are many traps in the rooms, if Jiraiya-sama has not deactivated all of them."

The group nodded and followed Kakashi. He dropped down to the ground. He stopped and looked around. He was confused. The group noticed his confusion.

"Kakashi what is the matter?" Gai asked

"I don't know, but I smell cooked fish." he said

The wind shifted and the group caught the same sent. They jumped when a boisterous voice yelled out at them.

"What took you so long? It was hell cleaning up the cave of those damn traps."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and walked forward. Jiraiya dropped down from a tree. He followed Kakashi, wanting to how Naruto was. He was happy to see him not in the fox shape.

The group followed the two men. As they walked, the forest thinned. They stopped when Jiraiya and Kakashi faded into the forest before their eyes. Sasuke activated his sharingan and he narrowed his eyes. Kurenai let out a chuckle and walked forward.

Sasuke released the chakra to his eyes and followed the group. They passed the spot that the two men disappeared and found the same forest, but now they could hear the sound of a waterfall. They walked a few more minutes and found themselves in a large clearing.

They gawked at size of the water fall. Neji activated his byakugan. His eyes widen when he found a small hollow behind the waterfall. It would fit four people. He moved his vision through the rock, but found a space he could not see into. His eyes narrowed.

"What is the matter Neji?" TenTen asked

"I found a small cave, but when I extend my vision to pass through the cave, my vision is blocked. The cave is about two stories up and I don't see how we get up there, expect using chakra induced feet." he said

He let his ability go and looked to where Kakashi was, sitting by a campfire. He was talking to Jiraiya. They moved forward, drawn in by the promise of food. Kakashi gave them a smile, which was hidden behind his mask.

"Eat, then we can get some sleep." he said

"Where is Naruto?" Shikamaru asked

"I took him inside the hideout. I just hope he wakes up soon."

The group nodded and took the offered fish. Chouji was sadden he did not get the amount he wanted, but would eat the snacks he had in his bag.

"Kakashi-sensei, I was not able to see through the genjutsu." Sasuke said

Kakashi chuckled.

"You won't, unless it weakens. That illusion was made by my sensei, Sarutobi and Jiraiya-sama."

He let out a sigh.

"There might be problems when we return to Konoha. People who see Naruto as the demon, might openly voice their view." Kakashi said

"So we will be there for him." Lee said

Kakashi nodded. He noticed everyone was done eating. He grabbed the last of the fish and motioned for the group to follow him. Jiraiya took care of the fire.

Kakashi stopped at the side of the river and looked at the group with a grin.

"Watch your step, it will be slippery."

He put a foot on the rock face and walked up. The group followed his lead and watched him disappear through the falling water. Lee quickly climbed up, before his chakra gave out on him. They were cramped in the small cave. A torch was the only lighting as Kakashi moved his hands over the cave wall. They found all could fit in the small space.

The group heard a click and the wall moved away. They were surprised and followed Kakashi in. When Sasuke was the last one in, the wall moved back. Kakashi walked forward down a path and stopped. He reached to his right and flipped a switch.

Lights went on and the group was shocked.

A large room that could hold them comfortable was seen. Two large couches and two recliners sat around a small table. A fire place was lit and provided the warmth to the room. Kakashi walked forward and looked back at the group. They looked at him, wanting answers.

"Arashi-sensei found this cave when he was younger. It took him years to make it to his liking. The smoke escapes through a pipe above the entrance. The water traps the smoke and its smell. The other rooms he carved out himself, using the rasengan. There are two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen."

They came out of their stupor hearing a snap and a string of cusses from the entrance. Jiraiya came out, holding a rat trap.

"You know, his traps are no fun when they hurt."

Kakashi smirked.

"How many were left this time." he asked

Jiraiya let out a sigh.

"Eight in the kitchen, four in each bedroom, one in here and the shower head dye prank. I was not so lucky."

Kakashi chuckled. He looked at the genin and one chuunin.

"Why don't you all get some sleep? The door that is slightly open is where the girls can stay. You will have your own bathroom. You can get a shower if you want to. The boys can spread out in here or in the room Naruto is in. That is the one with the red swirl."

The group nodded and went off to the different rooms. The jounin and Jiraiya sat in the living room. Asuma, Kurenai and Gai were amazed.

They looked to Sasuke as he came out of the room Naruto was in.

"He changed back."

Kakashi nodded.

"I know. He changed back after I put him on the bed."

The door closed and silence reined in the room. Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Tsunade-sama asks that we get home as fast we can. She said she is having a nightmare with Elder Gin. She saw Naruto when he escaped and figured it was him."

The group paled at the mentioned of the woman's name.

"Tsunade-sama is afraid the ones who see Naruto as the demon may want to make him into a weapon. She wants to keep this a secret, but Gin-san refuses. She wants the truth we learned told, but keep the secret from the younger generation." Kakashi said

"What about his form now, it will be hard to take in a fox of his size inside the village." Gai said

"It will, but we will head back so we can enter into the village at night. She will pace people she trusts on guard on duty at the south gate." Jiraiya said

They nodded and made themselves comfortable in the room. They all easily fell asleep.

-**_FOXED_**-

The hunters were cussing as they spotted the town they left. They walked passed the gates. Many were angry at their trickery.

"We will get some more supplies and head to Konoha. I want to talk to the Hokage about this. They knew where the fox went and might have had him with them."

The group split off for their tasks. Ron stopped at a bar and sat down. Nina joined him as he dinked.

-**_FOXED_**-

Naruto woke up and uncurled his body. He was sad he was in the fox shape again. He looked around and fond Shikamaru sleeping at the foot of the bed. His feet hanged off the bed. Naruto looked at the bed and shook his head. It was too big for his taste.

He moved to the edge and found Lee sleeping on the floor. Neji was next to him. Naruto jumped down, missing Lee. He steeped over legs and moved as quietly as he could towards the door, listening to the snoring from all the boys. He froze, sensing movement.

He looked back and found Sasuke looking at him. Others started to wake up and looked at Naruto. He tilted his head and moved to the door.

The nosed it open and looked into the living room. His nose twitched, still trying to get use to new smells and his stomach let out a loud grumble. He walked out of the bedroom and up to the couches. He saw that Gai, Asuma, Jiraiya and Kurenai were still asleep.

He looked around the room, in awe about it. He saw the boys file out of the room. The girls came out, hearing them leave their room. Kakashi walked into the room and set tray of food down. He looked at Naruto as he made his way to Jiraiya.

Naruto stood in front of the sennin and tilted his head. The young ninjas winched at the loudness of the sennin's snores. Naruto crouched down and Kakashi smirked, knowing what Naruto was up to.

The young ninjas watch Naruto pounce on the sennin and made the chair fall back. He jumped away and ran behind them with a fox grin. Jiraiya got up, and sent a glare at Naruto.

"I see you are doing better, why don't you come here and lets have a little talk."

Naruto shook his head no and walked towards the kitchen. Kakashi walked past him and stopped him.

"You stay out of the kitchen. I will bring something for you."

The rest of the jounin got up and entered into the kitchen. Naruto made his way back to the couches. Jiraiya went to the bathroom, after setting his chair back up.

The young ninjas found seats. Naruto claimed the sennin's chair and curled in a ball.

"Naruto, why did you do that?" Sakura asked

He looked at her and tilted his head.

****

"I did not want to have to listen to him snore all day. You try to sleep through it."

Kiba told them and they agreed. Jiraiya came back and sent a glare to Naruto.

"Get out of my seat you fleabag."

Naruto tilted his head and shook his head no.

"Fine, we will do it the hard way."

Jiraiya reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink collar with a bell. Naruto growled at the man, baring his teeth. The young ninjas believed Naruto was okay with what happen to him. They were still adjusting to the news he was the container of the kyuubi that attacked close to thirteen years ago and it was not of it own free will. They could believe that Naruto's father was the Yondaime.

They smiled as Jiraiya moved closer to Naruto.

"Don't think you can imitate me brat."

Jiraiya moved closer, within biting range of Naruto. Naruto's nose twitched and let out a sneeze. Jiraiya got angry and moved with his speed to slip on the collar. Naruto's eyes widen and he instantly did kawarimi with a pillow from the couch. Everyone present blinked and they looked for Naruto.

A scream from the sennin and they found Naruto came form his hiding spot behind the recliners. Naruto pranced off with a section of the sennin's robe and the collar in his mouth. The jounin walked back in and Kakashi shook his head.

"Naruto, I made your favorite."

Naruto dropped the cloth and walked up to Kakashi. He saw the collar and looked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya stood there, his anger rising.

"You know orange is his color." Kakashi said

"I know, but he going to be one dead fox when I get hold of him."

Naruto dropped the collar and foxed grin at the frog sennin.

****

"You touch me and I will tell obba-chan what you did to me during the chuunin exam one month break."

Kiba told the sennin and Jiraiya let out a laugh.

"She already knows and has not done anything to me."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and he nodded his head yes. Naruto turned back to the sennin and let out a growl, which surprised many.

****

"Then I will tell her that I saw you with the crystal ball, doing your research and the image I saw was of her."

Kiba told the sennin, watching the man pale. The group grinned, seeing amused looks on the jounin. Kakashi smile deepen as he looked at the sennin.

"Well, it looks like he has leverage over you Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi said

He set a bowl down and Naruto sniffed it. His stomach let out a grumble and he dove into it. The group smiled, watching him eat. Naruto looked up, tilting his head. A noodle fell off his snout.

****

"What?"

Kiba did not have to translate for the group.

"Just I think you are enjoying this form." Kakashi said

****

"I guess it is okay, but I want to be back in my original shape."

The group nodded. Kakashi motioned for the group to eat.

"Kakashi-sensei, when are we going back?" Sakura asked

"We will leave tomorrow morning. We will pace ourselves so we can arrive late at night. I or Jiraiya-sama will teleport Naruto to the Hokage's office. You eleven will have to go to her office as well."

They nodded and Kakashi looked at Naruto. He saw that he had an embarrassed look. Naruto sat there, with his tail wrapped around the front of his feet. Naruto glanced at him and down. They others saw this, many knowing what his discomfort was about.

Kiba had a grin on his face. Naruto saw it and let out a low growl.

****

"You make fun of me dog breath and I will make your life a living hell."

Kiba smirked. Jiraiya let out a chuckle.

"So the fox has to go to the bathroom." Jiraiya teaseling said

The group chuckled as Naruto laid down, letting out a huff. Kakashi shook his head and moved to Naruto. He placed a hand on his head.

"I will take you out and show you around the place. You might like the traps your father had put up around here. I will teach you them, so you can have some revenge on your friends for making fun of you."

Naruto picked up his head and had a mischievous grin on his face. The group paled, knowing they were good as dead.

Kakashi teleported both Naruto and himself out of the hidden base. The group ate in quite while they waited for Kakashi to get back. Jiraiya picked up the collar, a grin crossing his face. He walked into the kitchen, grumbling about payback for tearing his robe, again.

"So, what about Naruto's party?" Ino asked

"It might have to wait." Sakura said

The group let out a sigh.

"Don't worry; you can still have his party. You might want to wait till he is able to transform back into his human shape." Kurenai said

The group of young ninjas nodded. They finished eating and many went back to bed. Some huddled in a group, discussing their plans for the party they planed for Naruto.


	10. Home

Chapter 10: Home  
-  
_Naruto and the Leaf ninjas are on their way home to Konoha. Tsunade has a headache and finds a means to relive it.  
_-

Early the next morning, Tsunade was in her office. She had a huge headache and was suffering from her drinking the pervious night. She wondered what cruse was cast on her to have Gin visit her regularly for updates on Naruto.

Shizune walked into the room and gave Tsunade a small smile. She set a tea cup down and watched as the women grab it and drained it, like it was a substance that was needed to keep alive. She agreed, knowing how bad the last few weeks have been on the women and on Naruto.

"I have told Gin-san that Naruto is due back late tonight." Shizune said

Tsunade nodded her head and looked at the women.

"She wants a meeting with the heads of the clans and the elders of the village. I believe she wants it the day after the group comes back." Tsunade said

Shizune let out a sigh.

"I think it would be best. The elders and clan heads will not have time to prepare for the meeting."

Tsunade nodded and looked at the cup. Shizune gave a smile in understanding and picked it up.

"I will be back with some more for you."

Tsunade gave her a smile and once she was out of the office, she laid her head down on her desk. No paperwork hid her from view. She wanted to go to sleep, but did not, just incase something else happens to Naruto.

-**_FOXED_**-

Sasuke jumped down in front of Naruto and reached out to grab him. Naruto stopped and bared his teeth to the sharingan user.

"Naruto, you stop acting like a brat and get in the tub."

Naruto growled at him and ran through the Sasuke's legs. Sasuke missed grabbing Naruto's tail. A smirk formed on the boy's face.

"Naruto, a bath won't kill you." Sakura yelled out

Naruto peaked pass the couch and snorted at her. He looked at the group and foxed grinned at them.

"Come on Naruto, this is troublesome." Shikamaru said

Naruto watched as the shadow of the lazy Nara move towards him. He took off and was caught in the shadow. He let out a whine as Jiraiya came up to him. A smirk crossed the sennin's face.

"Now with all of this running around, your bath is cold."

Jiraiya grabbed Naruto by the scurf. He struggled to get free. The group smirked as both fox boy and the frog sennin entered into the bathroom. The door was shut and a loud splash was heard, followed by the sennin letting out a string of cusses.

"Once those two get their baths, we will go." Kakashi said from the kitchen

"Kakashi-san, what is that mark on his arm?" Ino asked

Kakashi looked at her.

"That is a summon tattoo that was given to Naruto to summon a fox to train him. I guess it came back during the night. Naruto turning into a fox was unexpected. We can only think of the mischief Naruto will get in with new abilities."

The group nodded and heard Jiraiya yelling at Naruto not to shake. Kakashi let out a chuckle. He looked to his hand, which held a scroll sealed with a red swirl. He let out a sigh and looked to the group.

"This is going well, I guess. Naruto is having fun, but it is his way. He makes light of his situation so everyone else will fell better."

Kakashi let out another sigh and slipped the scroll in his pouch. He smiled when Jiraiya walked out, soaking wet. Naruto followed him and had a grin. The young ninjas laughed, seeing Naruto's fur puffed up. Jiraiya walked off to the room the boys used and slammed the door shut.

"I guess we will go and let Jiraiya-sama catch up." Kakashi said

The group quickly gathered their belongings. They made their way to the entrance and Kakashi opened it.

Naruto followed them and did not like getting wet again as they passed the water fall. He was shaky as he traveled down the cliff wall and was glad when he was on the ground. He took off, disappearing into the forest.

Kakashi shook his head.

"Lets go, we will arrive late at night."

The group nodded and took off through the trees. Kiba jumped when Naruto landed on the tree limb he was on and took off towards the front. He blinked, seeing Naruto having no problems.

"Show off." Kiba yelled out

Naruto turned his head back and snorted. Kiba snorted back.

-**_FOXED_**-

The hunters gathered their belongings and got directions to Konoha. Ron looked at his men and at Nina.

"I know this is stupid chasseing after the fox, but it would have brought us with a heavy purse. Those ninjas had it and will still have it. I sent word back to the others that we will be late. We might as well hunt some more on the way up." Ron said

"We have to be careful of the deer we hunt; I heard that a clan raises deer." John said

Ron nodded and shouldered his pack. He walked pass the town walls and his group followed him.

-**_FOXED_**-

Tsunade was in the Hokage home. She was pacing in a room as Shizune watched her.

"Nothing is going to happen to him. He is surrounded by his friends and four jounin and Jiraiya is there. I bet you he is going to okay in the form of a fox till we find a way to change him back. One of the foxes will help when he summons them." she said

"I know, but this will cause trouble with the villagers. They will see him as the demon if they see him in his fox shape. I think having Jiraiya take him off to train will be a good ideal." Tsunade said

Tsunade sat down on a bed, grabbing the edge of an orange comforter. She smiled and looked at Shizune.

"Can you gather all of his orange suits and have them burn?"

Shizune looked at her with shock.

"You will never hear the end of it if you do that and I won't do it."

Tsunade smiled.

"I will do it then and I will get him new clothes. Not something flashy as his old clothes, but something fitting of him."

Tsunade stood up and walked out of the room. Shizune stood up and followed her. She paused at the exit of the door and looked into the room. A large pile of boxes of different sizes were on the table. All of Naruto's plants were around the room and Shizune made a note to have them watered. She left with hast to catch her mentor, before she did something else disastrous.

-**_FOXED_**-

The group had stopped for lunch. Jiraiya caught up with them and sent a glare at Naruto who was sun bathing. He sat against a tree and glanced at the dieing embers of a campfire.

"You did not leave me anything?" he asked to Kakashi

"Sorry, but you know how much Naruto eats." Kakashi said.

Jiraiya just sent a glare at him and let out a sigh. He groaned when Kakashi ordered for them to get ready to leave. He grumbled as they set out and glanced at Naruto as he jumped through the tree limbs. He felt he might wound up hurt by Tsunade once this mess was all over.

-**_FOXED_**-

Night came and the group was moving on the ground. They noticed Naruto moved with ease through the night. He stopped again, which made many angry at the countless times he stopped. Kakashi watched as Naruto turn his ears in different directions and took a deep breath through his nose and sat down.

"Naruto what is the matter?" Kakashi asked

Naruto did not acknowledge him. He sat there staring off in the forest. Akamaru started to sniff the air madly and barked out a warning. Kiba nodded.

"He said there are four chakrasignatures ahead of us. Very strong and they are heading this way, fast."

Kakashi nodded and motioned for the group to get in the trees. The group noticed that Naruto did not follow.

"Naruto, get up here now." Sakura hissed

The group heard rustling and hid themselves in the trees as six men came to view. They stopped and looked at the golden fox. Everyone tensed when they saw the Sound symbol. Each person moved for a weapon as the men pulled out theirs.

"What is up with this fox?" a man asked

"I don't know, lets leave it." another man said

"No, let's take it with us. We could sell it to someone for good money." a third man said

"I don't like this." the fourth man said

As the four moved closer, Naruto blinked and tilted his head. It made the men jump and ready themselves to defend.

The Leaf ninjas watch as Naruto stood up and walked forward. The men backed away as Naruto passed them and disappear into the forest."

"Let's go, we have get the information we gathered back to Orochimaru." the first man said

The group moved off and each found they could not move. They looked down as their feet sunk into the ground. They tired to get free, but found they would sink faster. All four begin to panic as they started to sink faster, even if they stayed still. They breathed a small sigh of relief when they stopped being devoured by the earth, just their heads were visible.

The Leaf ninjas were surprised, but moved off to find Naruto. Kiba found him curled in a ball, hidden in a thick of thorn bushes. Kakashi walked forward and shook his head.

"Why did he do that and how?" Ino asked

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not know. Let's just get him out of here and back to the village, we are not that far."

Jiraiya walked up and helped trample the bush down. Naruto did not wake up during the noise. Kakashi smiled when Naruto growled in his sleep when Jiraiya picked him up. The group quickly took off for the village.

-**_FOXED_**-

Tsunade sat down at her desk with a large smile on her face. She looked up at a man who stood in front of her.

"Don-san, I need you to make some clothes for me."

The man smiled and sat up straighter.

"What can I do for you Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, I do not have the actual measurements, but I think I have a model for you to use."

The man nodded and watched as she placed a bag on the desk.

"I don't want anything too flashy. I want it practical and full function."

She handed the man the bag and he opened it up. He looked in and saw it was a set of orange clothes. He looked up at the women.

"You want me to design something different for the boy?"

"Yes. I think many different designs will be good. I do want an orange swirl on the back. Maybe show me some designs you have in mind in a few days and I will tell you if I like it."

The man nodded and stood up. He gave a small bow to the women and left. He thought he would be designing something for the Hokage, but the boy? He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his store.

-**_FOXED_**-

It was past midnight when the Leaf ninja arrived at the village walls. Kakashi saw that Anko, Ibiki, and Iruka stood guard. Jiraiya adjusted his hold on Naruto, cussing. The group entered into the village and watch as Jiraiya teleported away. The rest of the group went over rooftops, quickly making their way to the administrative building.

Jiraiya appeared in the Hokage office and looked to find Tsunade fast asleep. Her head was on the desk and he spotted a bottle of sake on the floor. He laid Naruto on the couch at the side of the room and moved to his teammate.

"Tsunade wake up, were back." he said

He kept from her hit range as he tired to wake her up. He did not want to get any closer since her hits would hurt twice as much since she has been drinking and been worrying about Naruto. He let out a sigh and walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder and winced at the hit to come.

"Tsunade wake up." he said

He jumped back, but was not quick enough as a fist connected with his face. He held his nose as the women stared at him, confused at seeing the man. Her vision caught something gold and she turned her head. She quickly stood up and ran to Naruto.

Jiraiya rubbed his nose, finding it was not broken and watch as the women checked Naruto over. He shook his head and sat down on one of the two chairs in front of her desk. He frowned, knowing she would not have anymore sake in her office.

"What has happen since you found him?" she asked, not turning to the sennin

Jiraiya let out a sigh, wishing to go to bed. He looked at the women's back and told everything that happen. She looked at the man with shock when he was done.

"You are telling me the truth right?" she asked

Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Yes, he transformed back in his human shape for a few minutes the night we captured. He transformed into his human shape the next day and was out cold. When they got to the hideout, after Kakashi put him in one of the bedrooms, he changed back to the fox shape. Then when we were close to Konoha, he started to act funny, by stopping and I guess would be listing. When the dog boy's dog partner sensed four people coming, we retreated to the trees, but the brat stayed put. The four ninjas that came out were of Sound and they were about ready to, I don't know, kill him or knock him out. They planed to sell him off, I think because his coat. Then the brat seems to wake up and walk off. The four Sound ninjas were about to take off for home, when they started to sink in the ground. The only think left visible was their heads. We went in search for the brat and found him curled up asleep."

Tsunade blinked and looked back at Naruto. She brushed a hand over Naruto's head and watch as the fox stretched and curled into a ball. She looked up as the doors opened up and Kakashi and the rest walked in. Jiraiya stood up, checking to see if he still had his wallet.

"I see you will have everything taken care of, I will be going."

He started to gather his chakrato leave, but cowered down from the killer intent from the Hokage.

"You will not be going anywhere; this is your fault he ran away. You should have kept a better eye on him, but no. You will head straight to the Hokage home and stay in the living room. I will be there shortly. I believe elder Gin is there, waiting for me, so you can entertain her till I come."

Jiraiya's eyes widen. His mouth moved, trying to come up with a protest. Tsunade moved forward and Jiraiya quickly disappeared from the room. She shook her head and turned to the genin, one chuunin and the four jounin.

"You can all go home, but you will need to keep what happened, a secret. If asked why you were gone, say that it was a training exercise that I pulled on you."

The group nodded and left the room. Kakashi walked up to Tsunade and looked down at Naruto.

"Take him to his room; I will be there in a few minutes. I have something I need to do." Tsunade said

Kakashi nodded and picked up Naruto. He disappeared from the room and Tsunade let out a tired sigh. She walked to her desk and quickly wrote out a message and walked out of the office. She found Shizune coming.

"Have messages sent to all clan heads and village elders. I want the meeting to take place during noon. Just have the message state it is an emergency meeting."

Shizune nodded and took the message. She watched as the older women disappear. She smiled slightly and went to get some ninjas to take the messages.

Tsunade appeared in the kitchen and looked in the pantry. She frowned when she did not find anything to eat. She heard footsteps and watch as a nodding frog sennin enter the room, followed by Gin. She smiled slightly, knowing that the man got an ear full from the women.

She smiled at the women and shut the pantry door. She watched as Kakashi walked in the kitchen with Naruto trailing behind him. She frowned, seeing that the boy/fox looked tired. His ears and tail were drooping down.

"Hokage-sama, did you send out messages for the meeting tomorrow?" Gin asked

"Yes, it will be at noon. It will give us some time to get ourselves ready."

The four adults watch as Naruto walked to the pantry and nosed the door open. Tsunade smiled and walked next to Naruto.

"Go to the living room and I will make you something to eat."

He nodded his head and walked out of the room. Tsunade let out a sigh and found ramen packages in a cabinet. She smiled to Kakashi as the man filled a pan of water.

"Tsunade-sama, I take it that the boy will be staying with you for now on?" Gin asked

"Yes, I had given him a room upstairs. I also put many locks on the scroll room, so he will not be able to sneak in there again."

Kakashi chuckled to himself and fixed the ramen.

"Good, I am going home. Try and show up on time Kakashi-san."

He nodded as he made two bowls. Tsunade was glad when the women left and gave a sigh of relief. She grabbed one bowl and walked to the living room. She found Naruto lying next to a couch; resting his head on his front paws. He looked at the three and his tail wagged slightly when he smelt ramen. Tsunade smiled and set a bowl down.

"Naruto, tomorrow at noon, I will be telling the elders and clan heads what has happen. I don't know what their reaction might be, but it might be the same reaction that was when the kyuubi was sealed in you. I will show them you, just don't do any stupid."

He snorted and started on his meal.

She moved to the couch and looked down as Naruto ate. She shook her head.

"Tomorrow morning, I will be gathering all current chuunin and jounin to tell them what has happen to you. So you will be coming with me. So when I tell you to hide in the side room, do it."

He nodded and let out a large yawn.

"Off to bed." she said

Naruto snorted and walked out of the room. Kakashi chuckled and looked at the two sennin.

"I am going home." he said

He stood up and readied himself to teleport out of the room when he saw that Tsunade was staring at him.

"Yes?" he asked

"You better show up or I will be assigning you D-rank missions for the rest of the year."

He nodded and teleported out of the room. Tsunade stood up and looked at Jiraiya.

"You clean up and leave."

He glared at her retreating back. He did as he was told and left the Hokage home.


	11. Time for the Truth

Chapter 11: Time for the Truth  
-  
_Knowledge of Naruto's change is told to many of the ninjas of Konoha. Tsunade and many others fear what will happen during the meeting with the clan heads and councilors. It is something Tsunade does not want to do, but is a wise decision to tell now, then finding out from others.  
_-

It was early in the morning. Tsunade was felling better then what she had been in the past few weeks. She went over ideals in her head about Naruto from how to deal with the meeting at noon to his training.

She let out a yawn, guessing she should have stayed in bed. She opened the door to Naruto's room and a smile crossed her lips. She kept back her laughter, seeing the fox/boy sleeping on his back. She looked around the room and back to the boy. Her smile fell slightly, hoping all would go well.

She walked into the room. She grabbed a small bag and put a shirt, boxers and a pair of shorts in it. She did not know if he might change back, but it was best they were prepared. She left the bag hanging on a chair and walked up to Naruto.

She chuckled to herself, watching his left front leg twitch. A mischievous grin crossed his lips as she stood next to the boy. She reached down and scratched his belly, watching one of his hind legs jerk.

Naruto was having a good dream that was filled with ramen and he was the king. Servants brought him bowl after bowl of his favorite food, including the instant kind. The dream started to fade as his servants brought him the largest bowl of ramen he ever seen.

He woke up to his leg kicking, enjoying being scratched on his stomach. His eyes widen and he jumped to stand, only managing to fall off the bed. He heard chuckling and looked to find Tsunade grinning.

He rolled over and stood up, grumbling, but it sounded like growling to her.

"Good morning brat."

He nodded and started to stretch like a dog, letting out a yawn. He heard her laughing at him and he snorted at her. He rather went back to bed. He looked to her, wishing he could talk, but really be back in his human shape.

"We are going to my office. Shizune will be bringing you some ramen to eat."

He fox grin at her and found he was wagging his tail. He looked at his tail, his eyebrows furling. He looked back at Tsunade as she laughed at him again.

"Let's say it is attached to your emotions."

He tilted his head to the side slightly, she seeing it as a shrug.

"Come on."

He followed her out. She grabbed the bag and they traveled down the stairs to the bottom floor of the Hokage home. He saw that Kakashi was there, reading his book. He huffed in laughter when the man quickly put the book away when Tsunade shot a glare at him.

"I will bring him to your office, after he does his morning business." Kakashi said

Naruto let out a growl at the man. Kakashi ignored him.

"Make it quick, the meeting with the ninjas will start in an hour."

He nodded and walked to Naruto. He placed a hand on his head and both disappeared. Tsunade shook her head and did the same, arriving in her office.

-**_FOXED_**-

Naruto found he was in his team training area. He looked to Kakashi, finding the man reading his book. He snorted and disappeared into the forest. He would come up with a way to get back at anyone that made fun of him in this shape.

He wonders what abilities he received from the fox and if he would learn his father's namesake. He let out a sigh, knowing it will be a tough time for him. He came back to Kakashi, finding the rest of the rookie nine and Gai's team in the clearing. He stayed back, wondering if they would truly be his friends.

He was glad Sasuke was okay and he did not know what to do about him being different. He looked to Ino and Sakura as they talked to themselves. He sneezed, not liking the looks on their faces.

He came into the clearing, not liking when everyone became quiet. He saw that some tried to keep a smile from forming.

"Naruto, come here." Sakura said

He looked to his female teammate. He saw that her hands were hidden behind her back. He glanced to Ino, seeing that her hands were hidden as well. He did not like their smiles as he moved to Kakashi instead. He sat down next to the man and looked up.

"I am ready to go to obba-chan."

Kiba translated and had a smirk on his face when he finished.

"It will be in a few minutes Naruto." Kakashi said

He glanced to Sakura and Ino as they descended on him. He did not know what they had in store as they knelt next to him.

"I think we can make you into our mascot Naruto. Each of us will have to take care of you and you make a cute pet." Sakura said

He definitely did not like where this was going. He watched as both Sakura and Ino reach up and quickly scratched behind his ears. He tried not to look pleased from the starching, but his tailed gave him away with it thumping the ground.

He gave a whine when they stopped. He ignored the laughter as he watch as Sakura pull out a brush from behind her back. He glanced at Ino and saw she had a brush as well.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

He had no time to move as both girls started to brush him.

"Maybe I could get use to this, but I want to change back."

He was kind of glad the two stopped and moved from him.

"Well, lets see, a pet will need to be walked, feed, groomed, cleaned up after, kept an eye on; so I guess we will have to make a schedule who has him, maybe a week? Also he will need to be house trained so he won't chew on stuff like shoes or get on the couches." Kakashi said as he read his book

Naruto looked to Kakashi and an ear twitched. He glanced at his friends, thinking revenge was duly in order.

Kakashi walked up to him and patted his head.

"Naruto come."

That was the last straw and Naruto grabbed hold on the Copy Ninja's pants and ripped down. He spat out the cloth and snorted at the group. He glanced at Kakashi, growling when he found the man wore another pair of pants under the other.

Kakashi scratched his chin.

"A ninja is always adaptation to situations learned?"

The group laughed and Naruto let out a huff. He glanced at the man.

"Okay everyone, you need to come to the Hokage office at eleven-thirty, see you then."

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto and both disappeared. The group left with Sakura and Ino coming up with ideals to torture Naruto.

-**_FOXED_**-

Naruto walked from the jounin, towards Tsunade. He noticed they were in a larger room then her office. She noticed the ripped pants of Kakashi and sent a glare at the man.

"You better be here on time." she said

He nodded and left the room, after he pulled his book out. Naruto looked up at Tsunade and she smirked at him.

"Your breakfast is in that small room. You stay put till I call for you."

She pointed to a door along the wall and he nodded. He quickly walked in, finding six bowls of ramen.

-**_FOXED_**-

The hunters moved on a trail they would mistake as a game trail. No major roads lead to the ninja's hidden village. The group was a mixed of emotions as they traveled. Ron was in the front, trying to come up with a way to be let in the village and how to see the leader.

He never has been to a ninja village, but had dealt with ninjas before and found them very rude. He glanced back at his men and knew they felt the same way as him. He was afraid he was lost, not knowing if he was going the right way or was given to right directions.

A scowl crossed his face as he moved on the trail.

-**_FOXED_**-

Tsunade looked at all the chuunin and jounin that could fit in the room. She saw their uneasiness as she looked at them. She would have liked to tap her foot, but a fox head was resting on it and she could hear the soft snores from it.

Her headache was coming back as she waited for Kakashi to show up. She steeple her fingers when one of the doors to the room opened up. She heard murmuring from the ninjas and was ready to yell at a tardy jounin. She closed her mouth, when she saw it was Gin.

The women nodded her head and moved to an empty seat next to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I see you are waiting on Kakashi-san, again."

"Yes and I can hardly wait till he arrives."

Tsunade thought of the torment she would love to give the man. The door opened up again and Kakashi's voice easily traveled over the quite crowd.

"Did she start the meeting without me?" he asked someone

"Hatake, come here." Tsunade said

The crowd parted enough for the man to walk through. He scratched his chin once he was standing in front of the desk.

"Sorry I am late…"

"Save your lame excuses for your team." she said, glaring at the man. "Sit."

Kakashi quickly moved behind her and sat next to Gin. Tsunade looked to the ninjas and cleared her throat.

"In the past few days, I have come into information of why the kyuubi attacked our village."

She let the group talked to themselves for a moment before she cleared her throat. The room quickly became quite. Tsunade smirked to herself, finding that Naruto was still asleep.

"From what I learned, as well as Kakashi, Gin-san, and Jiraiya, the fox did not attack by its free will. It was summoned by unconventional means and was put under a control jutsu. The jutsu broke, once sealed away."

She saw many were confused when she said _sealed_. She knew some of the younger chuunin were still very young when the kyuubi attacked.

"Ask your fellow ninja's for the full information about what happened during the battle with the fox, in quiet. The law of the Third placed is still in effect."

Heads nodded at her words.

"From what we have learned, the kyuubi might have been summoned but we do not know by whom."

Anger went through the crowd and Tsunade sent a glare at them and they quickly quieted down.

"I know how you fell, but we can not just take our revenge and risk the safety of Konoha even if we knew who summoned it. We will plan for now, but we may not make full war. We must out way our revenge."

Many were not happy about this.

"Now, from where we received this information. I ask you to stay quiet till I finish. About two weeks ago, the kyuubi started to merge itself with its container, by its own free will. From what it told us, it gave its container abilities I do not know of nor the container. The fox is now dead, but the seal still holds back its power like it did, but a side effect that it did not know that would happen, happen. The container shifted into a fox."

Many people stared speaking up, asking questions. Ones who held hate towards Naruto called for him to be killed. Ones, who did not know, were confused and wondered who the container was. She felt Naruto's head move from her foot.

She stood up and slammed her hand on the desk. The groan of the wood, reminded the ninjas of her God like strength.

"He will not be killed and you will be quiet. I am disgusted by many of you who call yourself part of Konoha. The boy was chosen to bear this burden because his father did not want to burden others of his decision and yes he does know who his father was. Naruto come out."

Many went wide eyed. Naruto walked out slowly from under the desk. He poked his head around the desk and gathered the courage to move so everyone could see him. He did not know his tail was tucked between his legs and his ears were folded back.

Tsunade sent a glare at the group. She saw many cower down.

"He is as you can see, in the shape of a fox. I wanted to get this part of what happen to him over with. I ask you to keep this to yourselves and I will have the others know of this. Now you are free to return to your duties."

The ninjas left the room in quiet. Tsunade looked to Naruto as he laid down, knowing he was glad they were gone. She looked to Gin.

"That went better then I thought. I will see you at the noon meeting." Gin said

The women stood up and walked out of the room. Tsunade rubbed her temples, knowing the meeting with the clan heads and village elders would be much worse. She found that Kakashi sneaked out with the ninjas. She looked to Naruto.

"Naruto."

He looked back at her.

"Let's go to my office, I need a drink and a nap."

He followed her out of the room and kept close to her. Everyone that looked at him knew who he was. He did not know what to make of the looks he received. Many were regret.

He quickly entered her office and she slammed the doors shut, a clear single not to bother her. She smiled to herself, at keeping up with the workload as Hokage. She walked to her desk and sat down. She watched Naruto as he moved to the window and looked out.

She smiled to herself as she pulled a drawer open and pulled out a bottle of sake and a cup. She poured her some and put the bottle back. She drunk the sake in one gulp and dropped the cup in the drawer, shutting it. She let out a sigh. She glanced at the couch, her smile deepening. She looked to Naruto as he watch the going on outside.

"You better be quite brat. If someone comes in, hide under my desk."

He nodded and watched her move to the couch and laid down on it. He shook his head and lay down under the window. He let out a sigh and let himself fall asleep.

-**_FOXED_**-

Shizune walked into the Hokage office, knowing she would find Tsunade asleep. She was a bit surprised to find the women asleep on the floor, but guessed she fell off the couch. She walked to her teacher and knelt down.

"Tsunade-sama, you need to wake up."

Tsunade stirred and blinked, finding herself on the floor. She pushed off the floor, sitting on her knees. She let out a yawn, feeling refreshed from her nap.

"What time is it?" she asked

"Eleven. I came to get you ready. Many of the elders are not happy with this sudden meeting."

"Who cares about them?" Tsunade said with anger

She stood up and looked to the window, not finding Naruto. She walked to her desk, looking under it. She smiled, seeing Naruto curled in a ball, asleep. She let out a sigh and sat down.

"Did you get it?" she asked

Shizune nodded and pulled a box from her pouch. Tsunade open it up, smiling at what was inside. A knock from the doors and Kakashi poked his head inside.

"Sorry if we are late, I…"

"You are actually early Hatake-kun. Bring them in." Tsunade said

Kakashi nodded his head and the four jounin leaders of team 7, 8, 10 and Gai's team walked in, followed by their teams. Sasuke flexed his arm, glad to get the cast off. Shizune left the room.

"I will ask you to come to this meeting, to show support for Naruto. You will be hidden behind a partition. It will be a bit uneasy since some of your family will be there. Now, Naruto will show you where the meeting will be taking place. I need to talk to your senseis."

The group nodded and Tsunade looked under her desk. She shook her head slightly, finding Naruto still asleep.

"Brat wake up and take your friends to the meeting room we were in this morning."

Naruto picked up his head and looked up at the women. He got up and moved out, yawning. He stopped when the tip of his tail was grabbed. He looked back at Tsunade. She pulled the item from the box and Naruto saw it was an orange collar with a smaller metal plate with the symbol of Konoha.

Tsunade slipped it on, smiling at him. Naruto pulled his tail free and looked at the women.

****

"What about my forehead proctor and necklace?" he asked

Kiba translated and Tsunade smiled at him.

"I put them up for now. Once this mess is over with, I will give them back to you."

He nodded and took off past the group. They followed him out. Sakura quickly made her way next to Naruto.

"Naruto, when do you think you will summon a kitsune? Kakashi told us."

Naruto glace to her and looked ahead of him. The group traveled down a long flight of stairs. Naruto paused at two large double doors. He looked at the group.

****

"I don't know when."

The group nodded after Kiba explained. Naruto nosed the door open and the group walked in. Shizune looked up from the desk as she straightens out papers.

"Good. Now you will sit behind the partition. There is food and drink for you to snack on. Tsunade has set up the meeting to discuss some topics of the village, before talking about Naruto. I did put up a vision, sound and scent barrier around the partition. You will still be able to hear what is going on."

"Wear them out and then hit them with something they were not expecting." Neji said

Shizune nodded.

"Now why don't you go sit down, I know many will arrive early." she said

The group walked towards the wall. They passed the partition that was pure white. Chouji made his way to the table with food. Shikamaru found a window and moved chairs together and lay down on. The rest found seats. Naruto moved to a window that had a large spot of sunlight on the ground. He did not know why, but he enjoyed sun bathing.

He curled in a ball and fell asleep. The group looked at him for a minute and many had smiles on their faces. They sat down. The four girls got together and Sakura and Ino pulled out many items from their pouches. Hinata was shy, and did not know what to make of the smiles from the other three.

Ino and Sakura laughed as they pulled out ribbons and TenTen had a grin on her face. The boys looked at them, knowing it was not going to end well.


	12. The Horror of Pink Ribbons and Nightmare

Chapter 12: The Horror of Pink Ribbons and Nightmares  
-  
_Naruto does not know what caused the ideal he would look cute with pink ribbons placed on him. He just knows revenge will be a dish served best cold, when his tormentors become the victims of his revenge.  
_-

Naruto sat there, glaring at the group of boys. He kept still as Sakura brushed him, but his foot twitched, showing he did like the brushing. He twitched his right ear, trying to dislodge the pink ribbon attached to the back of his ear.

He looked to Kiba as the boy was doing his best to hold back his laughter. Naruto wished he had the ability to transform his friends into animals. He would change the dog boy into a cat for revenge. He looked to Shikamaru and knew he would do a chibi deer. Sasuke would be a pink raven.

He was laughing in his mind at the image of the group. He let out a deep breath, wishing his torture was over with. He let out a whine and lay down, crossing his paws. He set his head on his legs and looked to Kiba. He spoke as the boy fell back, letting out his laughter.

****

"Kiba, I am wondering if I have the ability to change your from. I would like to see what you would look like as a cat."

Kiba sat up with a shot, his eyes wide.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Kiba asked, afraid

Naruto swished his tail and what looked like a grin crossed his face, baring his teeth.

****

"Yes."

Kiba paled and everyone was looking at him, wanting to know what he said. Kiba stood up and made his way to the table. He looked back, shaking slightly.

"Do you want something Naruto?"

Naruto gave him a grin.

****

"Some of those grapes will be nice and a bowl of water."

Kiba nodded and busied himself making Naruto and him a plate. Sakura and Ino looked at each other and down to Naruto. They glanced to Kiba as he set a plate and a bowl down. Naruto stood up and lapped up the water. He looked back at his tail, wishing for a way to burn off the ribbons the girls put on him. He flicked his tail, but the bow tied there would not come off.

He ate some of the grapes, wondering how he was going to persuade the girls to get the ribbons off. He looked up as Shizune walked in. She quickly placed a hand over her mouth, preventing herself from laughing. She walked up to Naruto and knelt down. She looked to the girls.

"Sorry, but he is needed."

The four frowned and quickly took off the bows. Naruto was glad to be free of them. He looked to the women.

"Come on Naruto. Come out when you are called."

He nodded his head and followed her to the end of the partition. He glanced back and shot a fox grin at Kiba. He looked up and followed the women out, to face on of his biggest obstacles yet.

-**_FOXED_**-

Tsunade placed her folder down. She gave the group a small smile and spoke up.

"We are done with the pressing matters of Konoha, I am glad you took the time to come. Now, for the last business of this meeting and the true reason I called you all together today. The matter has to do with Uzumaki Naruto."

She saw anger flash through many that were there. She wanted to send glares to the Hyuga elders, knowing their bias against the boy. She spoke up, easy silencing the room. She stood up, easy placing some fear in the group.

"First I need to tell you of what I and four others of the information we have received about two weeks ago. It is of the kyuubi. I believe it, since it came from the fox itself."

She rolled her eyes at the uproar occurred in the room. She slammed her hand on the desk, which caused a loud groan and a crack. The room became quiet. Tsunade looked at the now broken desk, a crack running across the center of the desk. A frown crossed his lips as it caved in slightly. She shrugged and walked forward.

"During its talk with I and the other four, we found it was summoned by unknown means and placed under control by the person. It tired to fight the control but as we know, it lost. It did not know who summoned it. Since the lack of the information, we cannot do anything about that as of now, until we come into information that we can verify. It will not do good to go at war with someone that was not the one that did this act."

She took a breath and held her head up high. She spoke out making sure everyone heard her.

"About two weeks have passed since the conversation with the fox and it decision it had made. It had willing allowed its power merge with its host or jailor, as some of you will call him. It told us that it would be giving the boy abilities, which it did not tell us. It gave the boy the ability to summon a fox for help to learn his new abilities, yet it did not foresee a side effect. The boy, Uzumaki Naruto, transformed into a fox."

Minimal murmuring went around the room; they knew to be quiet until the Hokage finished speaking. Tsunade nodded to Shizune. The women got up and went to retrieve Naruto.

"I believe myself that he will be able to transform back to his human shape, since he has in the past few days."

She glanced to some as they talked among themselves. She decided to cut many of them short from ideals she would never agree to.

"I will say this now; the boy will not be turned into a tool. Many of you did not agree for the boy to stay alive or were angry with what Sarutobi, my sensei done for the boy. He is part of this village; it is his home, as was his father's. If he was a type of demon, then why had he not attack our home, revenge from the hatred he received as he grew up, and don't think you will go over my head to do what you plan, the boy is under my guardianship, like it was with the Sandaime."

Shizune lead Naruto out. He walked out with his head held high and tail straight out. It showed he was calm and did not care what they though of him, but inside his heart was racing. He did not know if he could even sweat in this from, but knew he would have been by the buckets. His eyes were darting around, looking at the group. He saw clan heads and councilors. He saw many were angry, but was glad that the anger was outnumbered by apologetic ones.

He stopped next to Tsunade and felt like his stomach was in knots. He closed his eyes and took off, hiding under the ruined desk. He was not happy.

Tsunade frowned and walked around the desk. She wondered if the presser might have gotten to him. She looked under the desk and started to laugh.

"Shut up obba-chan." Naruto said in a growled voiced

Naruto sat there holding his legs close to him, hoping to hide his lower half from view. Tsunade stood up and looked at the group. She had a small smile as she motioned for Kakashi. The man walked forward and looked under the desk. His eye showed amusement as he tossed a pair of short to the boy.

Tsunade gave a short nod.

"Since this has happen, I have come to a decision. I will be sending Naruto out of the village for a few months to train and get acquainted to his new abilities. With the ability to summon a fox, they will be able to help him, as the kyuubi said. In addition, I was given an ideal by Gin-san that we send his friends with him to train as well and give them a type of vacation. They will learn outside their set field, to give them better chances. I will not take no as answer or that something different should be done about Naruto. As of now, he is a normal boy, but with abilities akin to a kitsune. Meeting adjourned. If you have anything to say, or questions, please set up a time to meet with me."

Tsunade turned around and walked to the other side of the desk, easy ending the meeting and avoiding questions. She looked under and found Naruto fast asleep. She shook her head and looked to Kakashi.

"If you will."

The man nodded and grabbed hold of the boy. He slung him over his back and Tsunade looked at him. She messed with his hair, finding it much longer and wilder. She ran a thumb over his whisker like marks and looked to Kakashi.

"I hope he will stay like this for awhile. Now, you take him to his room."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade looked to Shizune as she went behind the partition. A grin crossed the women's lips as she quickly left the room.

-**_FOXED_**-

The group of young ninjas was quiet. They were surprised by the speech by the Hokage and the way she calmed the adults down. They looked up as Shizune appeared.

"Give about ten minutes for the building to clear out then you are released."

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked

"He is okay. He transformed back in his human shape. Kakashi took him home. I will send for you when he wakes."

Many of the young ninjas had similes at this. Kiba stood up and scooped up his partner.

"What about us going with him to train?" he asked

"You will be told at a later time." Shizune said

She walked away, leaving the group in quiet. Sasuke looked to Kiba and a smile crossed his lips.

"Kiba, what did Naruto tell you that made you pale."

Kiba looked at him and frowned.

"He said he was wondering if he had the ability to change me into a cat."

Everyone started to laugh.

"I don't think it was funny, what if he did have it?"

Many shrugged. Shikamaru let out a yawn and decided to fall asleep. Ino and Sakura got up and grabbed the lazy Nara by the arms. They dragged him out of the room, with him frowning.

"Oh no, we are all going shopping to pick out some more things for Naruto's party." Ino said

Everyone obliged and followed the two as Shikamaru snorted and said his phrase of troublesome, which he added women in his mind, not wanting to be hit for his remark.

-**_FOXED_**-

Naruto gave a whimper as he tossed on his bed. He curled into a ball and started to mumble in his sleep.

Inside of his dream, Naruto found himself in large room that looked like a kitchen. Cabinet doors and chairs towered over him. He looked down at himself, finding he had what looked like pawed hands and feet. He was only in a pair of shorts that were orange. His eyes went wide, finding a tail that looked like a fox. He grabbed it and let out a whimper of distress.

He looked to his legs and found them covered in fur. He reached up and let out a cry, finding he had fox ears. He wiggled his toes, which were white tipped and had sharp clawed toenails. He heard a chiming and felt around his neck. He found a collar was there and a bell was attached to the end.

He took off for two bowls on the ground. One had his name on it and both were set on an orange mat. He stopped and slid on the slick floor, running into the water bowl ad bunching up the mat. He looked down at his reflection in the large water bowl, which he could lay in. He gave a cry and reached up to touch his ears. He gave a tug, finding them real. He gave another whimper, wondering what was going on. He looked to his face and looked at his whisker marks. He reached up and found he had actual whiskers. He pulled them, giving another cry.

He opened his mouth, showing off sharp canine teeth. His eyes widen when he found a pink collar around his neck and a golden bell attached to the end. He grabbed what were dog tags and read his name engraved on the metal tag. He looked to his eyes and found them slit like a cat's.

He stood up and his ears swiveled, hearing his name being called. He heard his name being called again and he took off running, on all fours. He stopped and looked around a doorframe and his eyes widen. He looked at his friends, or what he believed was his friends. They towered over him, but he could not make out their faces.

He looked to who he thought was Sakura as the girl knelt down and beckoned him over. He moved back, afraid for the first time in a long time.

He gave a yelp as someone picked him up by the scruff and held him like a baby. He struggled, but lost as someone rubbed his stomach. He did not know it, but he was making a noise that showed he enjoyed the attention. He barely heard what the person said and he recognized it as Tsunade's voice.

"Don't worry Sakura, he is just shy. Why don't you take him out for a walk?"

Naruto sat up in bed and gave a cry. He blinked and looked around the room. His hands shot out, felling himself. He tugged at his hair, not finding fox ears. He ran his hands down his head and found his human ears. He tugged them, making sure they were real. He bit down on his tongue and found he did have sharper teeth then he remembered. He reached behind him, finding no tail. He threw back his covers and wiggled his toes, seeing normal toenails.

He winced when the lights went on in the room and covered his eyes. He lowered his arms and looked to Tsunade as she walked in the room. She knelt next to him and ran a hand along his back. He flinched at the contact, but relaxed as he felt chakra from the women. He leaned against her and she smiled at this.

"What happen?"

He looked at her and down. He moved closer to her and told her of his dream. When he was finished, she was having trouble keeping her laughter. He turned from her and crossed his arms. He pouted.

"It's not funny."

"I think it is. Now why don't you go back to sleep."

He looked to her, giving her a pout and batting his eyes.

"I cant, I'm hungry."

She snorted and looked to an alarm clock in the room. It read five-thirty in the morning. She let out a sigh.

"Come on, might as well get up. You get a shower and dressed. You will have something besides ramen."

Naruto snorted and dodged a hit to his head. He watched her leave and he moved out of his bed. He entered the bathroom and flipped on the light switch. He turned on the water and looked in the bathroom mirror. His eyes went wide at seeing his eyes were slit.

He opened his mouth and looked at his canine teeth. He ran his tongue along his teeth, finding them all sharp. He ran a hand though his hair, finding it wilder and longer. He frowned, looking back at his eyes. He let out a sigh, but it was cut short as a grin formed on his face. He thought of the imitation by just the look of his eyes only.

He got out of his shorts and climbed into the shower. He relaxed as he let the warm water run down his body. He glanced to the tattoo on his shoulder and fingered it. He would like to summon the fox now, but knew he would be in trouble. He grabbed some shampoo and washed his hair. He finished in the bathroom and wrapped a towel around his body.

He exited the room and looked for clothes. All he could find was underwear, boxers, plain colored shirts and shorts. He let out a sigh as he grabbed something. As he tried to brush out his hair, finding many tingles, he looked to his fingernails. He thought of the times using kyuubi's chakra and his nails grew as well his teeth.

He pictured having the claws and willed it to happen. He smiled as he watched his nails become claw like. He looked around the room for something to try them out on. He twitched his nose and scratched the end. He snorted, only finding his nails were good for scratching, for now.

He willed his nails to be normal and watched as it happen. He titled his head, wondering if this could be true about him shifting into a fox form. He shrugged, deciding he would find out later. He quit on his hair, finding it too much trouble. He got dressed, knowing he was going be talked to, on his choice of clothes. A yellow short sleeve shirt and a pair of orange shorts. He snorted, finding both were very big on him. The shirt bottom came to his knees and the sleeves passed his elbows. The shorts barley hung on his hips, even pulling on the drawstrings.

He went in search for clothes that would fit him, but found nothing. He rolled his eyes and they shot to the packages on the table. He quickly walked up to them, but found a note not to open them. He pouted, but took off, running down the stairs to the kitchen, tucking most of his shirt under his shorts.

He entered and found Shizune cooking something. His nose twitched and his stomach grumbled. She looked up and shook her head.

"Go brush your hair, then you will get something to eat."

"I cant, I have too many tangles." he whined

He jumped slightly as his hair was grabbed. He looked back, seeing it was Tsunade. She looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"That man does not know how to shop. We will have to get you different clothes after breakfast. Now, let's see about your hair."

She pulled him back upstairs and into her room. She forced him to set down and picked up a brush. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to begin. He opened an eye and watched as she open a bottle. She squirted a large amount of the liquid on her hands. He flinched as she rubbed her hands on his head. He started to relax, as she made sure to get the liquid spread throughout in his hair.

He looked at her as she picked the brush back up and ran it though his hair. He smiled as she made quick work.

"Remind me to get you some." she said

He nodded and took a sniff of the air. He could not place the smell.

"Lavender."

He nodded as she set the brush down and looked at him from the mirror. She rolled her eyes as he shook his head, causing his hair to spike back up.

"Come on, Shizune should be done with breakfast."

He nodded and followed her down the stairs. He stopped at the last steep and spoke up.

"What do I say about my eyes?" he asked

She turned to him and let out a sigh.

"For now, you can say it is an ability that has wakened up. We can see about placing a henge over your eyes or you can try to wear sunglasses."

He looked at her and nodded. A small smile crossed his lips. He followed her into the dinning room. He filled his plate and ate many helpings. Neither Tsunade nor Shizune stopped him, knowing his body used the energy processed from the food to restore his chakra and help his body heal.

Naruto looked up when he was finished and tilted his head. He had a grin on his face.

"Can I get a pair that is orange?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, wondering if she would find a way to wean him off the color orange, but that would never happen. It would be like Jiraiya giving up his _research_, which would mean him quit his perverted ways. She could not imagine it.

"We will see. Now, I want you to stay out of trouble. If you happen to change, try to hide in the forest. I will send someone to get you if I don't see you tonight. I want you here by nine, you got that?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes mom."

She snorted at him and stood up.

"Shizune, could you go with Naruto and pick out some cloths for him and other things. I will have other clothes for him later, so only shorts, shirts and some pants."

The women nodded and Naruto pouted.

"Minimal orange please."

He curled his nose at her. He looked at her, deciding to tell her something he found out.

"Hey obba-chan, look what I can do. I thought of it earlier and it worked."

She refrained herself from hitting him and watched as the nails on his fingers grew into claw like. She raised an eyebrow as she watched the nails become normal. She thought of him using the same concept of transforming back and forth from his fox form. He looked up at her, giving her a smile.

"Don't try to change into a fox as of yet. I rather have help from a fox to help you with that."

He nodded and stood up.

"I did not find any shoes."

Tsunade muttered some cusses and stood up. She looked to Shizune.

"Please send a message to Hatake-kun, which I need to talk about the matters of getting, clothes that fix and making sure to get everything on a list."

Shizune nodded and walked next to Naruto. He stood up and moved next to her. She gave him a smile and led him out of the room. He had to pull up his shorts. He looked back as Tsunade let out a sigh.

"Naruto, pull the drawstrings."

He lifted the overhand of his shirt, showing off a huge bowtie knot, which most of it was tuck away, under the band of his shorts. .

"I did and they are still big on me."

He smirked and quickly took off to catch up with Shizune. Tsunade let out a sigh and summoned four shadow clones. She had them clean up the mess from breakfast. She went back upstairs, grabbing some last minute paper work she finished last night. She let out another sigh and teleported to her office, not wanting to face the day.

-**_FOXED_**-

Naruto watched as Shizune picked out clothes that would fit him. She reminded him about masking his eyes. He frowned as she picked up a pair of dark brown pants. He opened his mouth to protest, but she spoke before he could say a word.

"I know Naruto, but it will not hurt that you wear _something_ besides orange. I know Tsunade-sama will make sure to put some orange in your clothes. Be thankful she got you orange bedding and even allowed orange shorts and shirts to be bought."

He gave her a pout as he looked around the store. She ignored it as she grabbed more pairs of the pants. He glanced at his fingers, thinking he found something to try out his claws on He looked up when Shizune called his name. He followed her to the counter and she paid for the clothes. He caught a pair of pants and shirt.

"Go change."

He nodded and took off for a dressing room. He pulled off the shirt and shorts, not even needing to untie them. He slipped on the pants and pulled on the shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. He rolled his eyes at the dark green long sleeve shirt and dark brown pants.

He had grin at the many pockets. He ran a finger in one, finding the lining was reinforced. He looked at his refection, guessing the women picked out the clothes to match with his hair and eyes, which he was wondering why she did not pick out a dark blue shirt for him to wear. He shrugged, knowing there were some in the many pairs of red, dark gray, dark yellow and, which he grinned at, dark orange shirts, along with many more colors. He gave a nod, guessing he could get use to something besides orange.

He hooked a finger under the item around his neck. It was an inch and half in width. He smirked at the orange color of the band. He sent it spinning around his neck and steeped out of the dressing room. He quickly returned to grab the shirt and shorts, which he would use for nightclothes. He walked up to Shizune and gave her a smile. All he would need was a pair of shoes and his shinob items.

"Let's get you some shoes and head back home." Shizune said

He nodded and followed her to another store, which turned into many. He did not complain, since they stopped at the optometrist and had the man craft a pair of black rimmed frames and dark orange tinted lenses, which wrapped around his face. The lenses were oval to egg shape, with more of a sharp point. The points, pointed inward, making them look like eyes. He liked them, since they gave him a peripheral view.

Naruto was in heaven, felling happy, even if so much bad happen to him. He frowned, missing Sarutobi slightly, but his smile returned, thinking of all the friends he had now and the others that saw him who he was, Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number one, loud, unpredictable ninja.


	13. It's Chibi Time!

Chapter 13: It's Chibi Time!  
-  
_Encounter with a cretin snake from Naruto's past, causes an unexpected problem. Tsunade is going to milk it for all its worth, causing her own foxy mischief.  
_-

Naruto looked up at the ceiling in his _room_. He threw up a rubber ball in the air and caught as it came down. The rush of all that happen came to him and he could not fall asleep. He looked to the alarm clock and found it was 4:30 in the morning. He closed his eyes, trying to get the memories of his fight with Sasuke out of his mind. The last image of his friend stuck in his mind. He sat up and shook his body, trying to rid of the horrified face of the Uchiha.

He got out of bed and walked to his door. He pulled his shorts up, fearing they would fall off him and pulled on his shirt to have it rest better on his shoulders. He was wearing pure orange. He pulled off his nightcap and tossed it back to his bed. He opened the door quietly and listened to the sounds around him. It was not much, but sounds were somewhat louder. He also picked up sounds he never heard of before. He did enjoy his changed vision. He let out a sigh and focused on a sound, closing his eyes. His eyebrow twitched, hearing the loud snoring of Jiraiya, who was in the room from across his. He was glad the man was not in the same room as his.

He turned his head and brought his attention to Shizune's room. He walked up to her door and pressed his ear against the door. He heard her soft snoring. He moved to the room at the end of the hall and did the same at Tsunade's door. He heard no noise from the room and guessed she was somewhere else. He took a sniff, furling his eyebrows. He could not place the scent, but it smelled like slugs and it was disappearing. He titled his head, wondering if he could smell the creature the person summons, or she summoned a slug earlier. He believed it was the later.

He pouted as he placed a hand over his stomach and listened as it roared away. He scratched the back of his head, thinking of what he could eat. He could not go out to eat ramen, since it was about five in the morning. Another reason was Tsunade was holding his frog wallet hostage, making sure he did not try to transform or find any of his abilities out, and three, he was threaten with the chance of server punishment if only ate purely ramen. He was only allowed four bowls of the stuff and only at lunch, unless something came up.

He pouted again as he made his way downstairs. He stopped on the last steep and sniffed the air. He smelt dogs, but not as strong as Kiba's scent. He also smelt dango, red been soup, and sulfur. He turned to his right, smelling the dog sent closer to him. He walked a few paces and passed a blank wall on his right, then came to a table with a lamp. He walked backwards when the scent faded.

He stopped and looked at the wall and tilted his head. A grin crossed his lips as he reached out and poked the wall. It felt soft. He did it again, his grin deepening.

"Poke." he said

The wall folded down, showing a ninja in a dog mask. Naruto looked at it and tilted his head the other way. He blinked, seeing the silver hair that stood on end. He glanced to the bone white armor, guards on the lower arm, black ninja gloves with metal plates, which were dull, and the utility pouch at the back and a weapon hostler at the leg. There were also shin guards on the lower legs. He looked to the mask, only seeing one eye open and it looked amused.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think you need to lose some weight, it looks like need to add another notch in your armor."

Kakashi looked at him shocked. He looked down to the straps that held his chest armor on. Yah, he was on the last notch, and he has not worn his armor for about half a year, or so. He had to take them in to get the leather straps replaced and he had asked the leather worker to cut off the excess. He looked to Naruto as he moved around the room, seeing if he could not find the others.

Kakashi chuckled to himself, knowing this was not going to be good when he finds one of them. He watched Naruto walk to the front door, disappearing from the room. He looked to his left as Tsunade walked out of the dinning room.

"Is Naruto up?" she asked

"Yes and he found me when he came down. He went off to see if he could not find the other two. He is on the trial of Ebisu."

Tsunade nodded and turned around. She spoke up as she walked back into the dinning room.

"Tell the brat if he wants something to eat, hurry up with his search."

Kakashi nodded and watched a smiling Naruto walk in the room.

"Who did you find?" he asked

Naruto looked at him for a moment then started to look around the room.

"The close closet pervert."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he watched the boy walked to the entrance of the dinning room. He stopped, right were the open space of the wall was.

"There." he said, pointing at the space that smelt like dango and red been soup

Both watched the wall seem to come to life and a hidden ninja was found, wearing a raven type mask. Naruto titled his head, trying to place the ninja's hairstyle and color. He looked to the almond colored eyes, behind the slits. He looked to the tan colored jacket and fish net shirt. He reached up, not knowing he was doing it and rubbed at a spot on his cheek. His eyes widen, placing the person.

"The sadistic women from the second part of the chuunin exam." he said quietly

Kakashi heard Anko chuckling. It was either good or bad. He estimated all the bad and good things that happen, and found the bad outnumbered the good. He watched the women reached out and tapped Naruto on the nose. He thought this was good, he hope.

Naruto did not like the laughter from the women. He did nothing to hide his shudder after the women touched him. He did not know why the urge to run away and hide somewhere was filling his senses. He jumped as the women wrapped an arm around his shoulders and brought him closer to her.

Both Kakashi and Anko were surprised and shocked that Naruto shifted into a fox right before them. It happened so fast. First was the appearance of blonde fur. Then it was his ears, which curved slightly before they started to from as fox ears and move up along his head. Nails became longer and sharper. His face started to stretch. Parts of his body lengthened or shortened. Naruto shifted right back into his fox form, yet it was different, which was the reason that the two were shocked.

As Naruto's body shifted, he was in the air, which to the two jounin felt like a long time. When his body was finished transforming, he dropped to the ground and took off, slipping out of his clothes. Kakashi took a steep to the dinning room, about to go after Naruto. He stooped and flinched from the yell by Tsunade. He watched Anko run towards the yell. He followed, swallowing his hear of the Godaime Hokage. He stopped behind Anko, which she was standing by the doorframe to the kitchen. He peered in, looking at Tsunade. He followed her gaze and his ears to the floor. He heard a mix of warning growls and a hissing noise. He was only able to see part of a blonde muzzle and part of a leg. The rest of the fox was hiding behind Tsunade's nightgown.

Kakashi looked up and Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the two. The two raised their masks. Kakashi's eye showed a mix between fear and shock. Anko was trying her best to suppress her smile.

"Tell me what happen." Tsunade asked, venom in her voice

Kakashi walked forward and stopped as the growling increased and the fox completely disappeared under her gown. He let out a sigh and told what happen. He flinched as Tsunade's glare fixed on Anko as the women snickered behind the Copy Nin.

"Anko, please try and not torment Naruto in the future, unless I tell you to. I think his fear of you caused the change. Now please report to your post."

Anko was still laughing as she walked away. Kakashi looked to the women and gave her a shrugged.

"Get him; I don't want to step on him." Tsunade said

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, just knowing this was going to be bad. He moved his mask to rest backwards on his head. He walked forward and knelt down. He placed a hand on the tabletop for support and reached under her chair. The growling came back which Kakashi quickly brought his hand back. Both heard a snap as the mouth of a fox closed. He stood up and moved around the women. He got a good look at the small fox, which he thought fox kit.

He watched it as it watch him. He knelt down, looking at it. It bared it teeth at him and crouched down, its hair bristling and hackles raised. He smirked under his mask, thinking this was cute, no, funny. He blinked, sobering up. He pictured the size of Naruto when he first transformed and thinking he would be in more pain, then a bit finger. He looked to the kit as it back away from him. With lighting reflexes, his hand shot out and grabbed the scruff.

He stood up and watched as it jerked its body to get free from him. Tsunade stood up as it still and started to whimper. She was confused, looking at the kit.

"Naruto calm down, Anko's gone." she said

She reached out and cupped a hand under his belly, finding he fit in her hand, with his legs hinging over. She brought his closer to her and started to pet his back.

"Defense mechanism." Kakashi said

She looked to him, wanting to know what he meant by that. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking out his reply.

"Foxes and snakes don't like each other. Since Naruto is _little_ and Anko is bigger, I think his instincts told him to run. At his first meeting with Anko, he was not afraid of her till she; well you know what she did."

Tsunade nodded and looked down, seeing the kit relaxing in her hold.

"Naruto, I want you try the same concept you used to make your nails to grow into claw like to change back to your human shape."

She set him down and watched as he started to sniff the ground. He moved to Kakashi, sniffed his foot, and let out a growl, before attacking his pants. Both looked at each other and down as the kit tugged on the man's pants and lost its hold. He rolled backwards into Tsunade's feet.

They watch it got back up and give a snort, before looking up at Tsunade. It yapped at her and started to try to catch its tail. Tsunade clenched her jaw, before talking in a voice that sent chills down Kakashi's back.

"Naruto, you better not be playing around, it is not funny."

She blinked as it turned to her and flattened its body on the ground, ears laying flat on its head and tail tucking between its legs, before it started to back away. She glanced to Kakashi, seeing his visible eye wide. She nodded as Kakashi spoke.

"I think he is in a trance. The flight or fight instinct happened with him. It could be he will be like this for a while, waiting for a period to pass before he comes to his senses. I hope I am right." he said

"I believe you. If he does not change back to himself, one of us can summon the fox for help."

Kakashi looked at her. She gave a sharp nod.

"Someone can assist a person who has a summon contract. Kabuto did it for Orochimaru when he came looking for me to fix his arms. One, they have to have knowledge in the creature they are summon and know where the tattoo is, if it is not visible."

Tsunade looked down as Naruto back up into a corner. She walked forward and watch him hunch down in fear. She scooped it up and held it in her arms. She rubbed its back and turned to Kakashi, with a large grin on his face.

"Dreams are windows to our fears, desires, truth, justice and so forth. We don't know why, but many of people's dreams gave the person a look in their future. The event may happen tomorrow or in the far future of the person life. We just do not know what our dreams hold for us, till we grasp that dream we want to fulfill us, finding our self in the masses."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this speech.

"What do you mean?" he asked

She chuckled to herself.

"He woke up the other night from a nightmare. He dreamt of himself being a mix between fox and human. Let's just say, he was not too happy with me laughing at him for it."

Kakashi snorted in laughter. He looked to Naruto and shook his head.

"Then why did he not change into size he was?" he asked

Tsunade nodded at this and both were quiet for a few minutes.

"Naruto might have wanted a place to hide under, which he would fit under a lot of stuff in the living room now. Might as well get a small collar with a bell, I think I have a box to put him in for now."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, coming up with an ideal.

"I think I can help you there."

She shot him a glare and he held up his hands in defense.

"No not that, I have something different. The collar will be able to break if he changes back to either his larger fox self or human self. When the collar breaks, the one you gave him will be free from a seal. I will have clothes sealed in both."

She nodded and looked down, seeing Naruto was asleep. She hoped they were right. She looked back at Kakashi.

"Have it done. Get your team to meet in the morning, they will need to baby set him."

Kakashi nodded, chuckling. He walked off, placing his mask back over his face. Tsunade spoke up.

"No pink collar or you will be wearing the color for a month."

Kakashi missed a step and nearly fell over at the vision he conjured. Tsunade moved to the refrigerator. She opened it and watched Naruto's head pick up, seeing all the food. She watched him sniff the air. He turned to her and back to the food. He glanced down and his eyes went wide.

One, he was far off the ground. Two, he was being held, as it was in his dream. He looked back at her as she closed the door to the refrigerator. He started to wiggle in her hold. She quickly put him down and watched as he closed his eyes and changed back to his human shape. She chuckled as he quickly covered his lower half up with his hands.

He opened his mouth about to yell out, but she quickly covered it, muffling his cry of what happen.

"Naruto you be quiet." she said in a whisper

He looked to her, stilling under her gaze. He almost wanted to transform back into a fox.

"Naruto, just be quiet and don't yell out or even talk. I will explain what happen to you after we get to my bedroom. Now, see about changing back to a fox, the size you just was."

She pulled back her hand and watched confusion wash over his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

"Just do it." she said

He nodded slowly and closed his eyes and willed himself to a fox, but smaller. She watched the transformation happen, nodding once he was back to _chibi_ size, she dubbed. She picked him back up and went back to the refrigerator. She grabbed both something to eat. She turned around and walked back towards the living room. She cussed in her mind, not coming up with an ideal to snap him out of his _fox_ _trance._ She filed the information away and stopped. She spoke in his ear, loud enough for only him to hear.

"Act like a fox. Growl when you smell Anko's scent."

She took off and steeped out into the living room of the Hokage home. She stopped and picked up Naruto's nightclothes. She felt Naruto rumble as he growled as she asked him. She quickly went to her room and stopped as Jiraiya exited out of his room. He looked at her, his face showing confusion.

"What in the hell happen?" he asked

He walked forward and stopped as the kit started to growl at him. He grew angry, walked forward, and snatched the kit by the scruff. Tsunade shot a glare at him as he shook Naruto.

"Damn disrespectable brat." he mumbled

He stopped as it cried out in pain. Tsunade took him and snarled at the man as she spoke.

"He transformed into a fox after he confronted Anko. He has been acting like a fox for the past half hour."

Jiraiya went wide-eyed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tsunade cut him off.

"I don't want to explain it right now. I want to get some more sleep."

She walked to her room and slammed the door shut. She walked to her bed and set Naruto down, with his clothes. She turned around, walked to door, and locked it. She turned around when she heard a yelp. She turned in time to watch a pair orange colored shorts disappear in her bathroom. She chuckled as she walked back to her bed.

"They won't be able to hear us. Now, let me explain what happen."

She watched as Naruto walked out. He did not face her as he stood next to the bathroom. She walked to him and grabbed hold of his wrist, pulling him to follow her. She made him set down on the chair in front of her makeup table. He glanced up, looking at her in the mirror as she wrapped her arms around him. He flinched slightly. She set her head next to his.

"I am calling what happened Fox Trance.It was a flight or fight mechanism that caused you to change and run. Flight or fight is a basic survival instinct that is in about every living being. Kakashi said that since you were little and Anko was bigger, you chose flight."

He rolled his eyes at the little part. She smiled and stood up. She grabbed the bottle of hair detangle and put some in his hair. She grabbed a brush and brushed his hair. She watched him relax under the attention. He bowed his head, closing his eyes.

"Since you are like a fox, and Anko is like a snake, which both species have hate for each other, you ran away from a situation you felt like you were in danger of. You ran to me and hid next to me. When Kakashi and Anko walked in to tell me what happen, you were growling at them. I sent Anko off and had Kakashi get you for me, but you tried to bite him and moved away from him. Since Kakashi is like a dog, which foxes and dogs have a type of like and hate relationship for each other. He finally caught you and I took you. You calmed down, but we found it was not you, in truth. I told you to transform, using the ideal you came up with your nails. You did not listen. You just acted like a fox. You even attacked Kakashi, grabbing hold of his pants. I even yelled at you and you cowered down and moved off, like a frighten animal. We came up that you might be like this for a while from a few days to, forever. You snapped out of it when you sniffed food."

Naruto looked up when she stopped brushing his hair. It was flat on his skull. He looked at her refection.

"It could happen again?" he asked

"I believe so. I will be having Anko hang around you so you will not do that, but at least we know how to snap you out of the trance. It will be later."

"Why did you ask me to change back?"

"To see if you could change and to have some fun. Tomorrow I will be having your teammates take care of you, which I know they will take you to the others. I want you to cause some mischief. Kakashi had an ideal of sealing clothes in the collar. You may not like it, but you will be wearing a bell."

He snorted at her and she rapped her knuckles on his head. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was now 5:20. She let out a sigh, guessing she should go to her office. She might get some sleep there. No one would think she went that early. She looked to Naruto as he yawned.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked

He shook his head no and she gave him a small smile.

"Well, transform in your chibi and let me put you in your box."

He snorted, knowing she was having fun with this. He willed himself in his chibi form and glanced to her as she picked him up. She set him on the bed and he curled up in a ball, placing his tail over his nose. He watched her go to her closet and pull out a box. He gave another snort as she stuffed a thin blanket in it. She stood up and walked back to him. She picked him up by the scruff and set him in it. She set the box on the floor and looked down at him.

"Try and get some sleep, I believe Kakashi will be here at six to get you. If you happen to wake up before he comes, escape your box."

He snorted at her and curled back up. He fell asleep, dreaming of ramen. She looked to her bed and let out a sigh. She grabbed the food she brought them and walked out of her room. She left the door opened a crack and walked downstairs. She put the food back up and sat down in the dinning room. She made herself look depressed as Shizune served her food. Tsunade stopped her from fixing Naruto a plate. She quickly explained what happen. Shizune sat down heavily, eating slowly. Tsunade took off for her office, to get more sleep.


	14. Vengeance of a Blonde Haired, Blue Eyed

Chapter 14: Vengeance of a Blonde Haired, Blue Eyed Fox  
-  
_It is time for the fox to play. Will the victims find out and what is Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha to do about a group of people claming her pet… a certain fox.  
_-

The hunters looked around the area as they walked to the gates of Konoha. Light was barely filtering to earth, causing birds and small animals to wake up, and going on their day's choir of scavenging or hunting for food.

Ron clenched his fist, wanting to kill something, more like a ninja. He never met a ninja or even a person like that in his life. He shuddered, remembering the eyebrows of the man, bowl cut hair, the ping sound as light reflected off his teeth and the pose he made. He did not know if his vision was damaged. He shuddered again, remembering how loud he was and it was plane out scary, weird and horrifying.

He wonders if all of the Leaf ninja or even the whole village was like this. All he asked was for directions to this village yesterday and asked of how to get an audience with the Hokage. He could not sleep last night. His dreams were of man, ranting about flames of youth.

They stopped once ninjas dropped down from the gate and appeared at their sides from the forest. Ron clenched his jaw, seeing the one reason he hated ninjas, their ability to blend in their surroundings, better then hunters. He did not like the felling he was the one hunted, or not knowing when the finial blow will come.

He looked to the ninja that was standing in front of him.

"State you business." the women said

"Yah, we are here to talk to the Hokage, on a privet matter. We are also here to pick up supplies before we venture home."

"I will need to see identification." she said

Ron frowned and dropped his bag. He rummaged through it, finding his ID at the bottom of his bag. The others pulled theirs out and handed them to the women. He tossed his, not caring he angered someone here. He wrenched them out of the women's hands when she held them out him and threw them in his bag.

"You come a long way to visit Konoha." she said

"Yah, we decided to try this place for hunting. It was plentiful, but I have businesses I need to discuss with your leader of your village." he said sarcastically.

"If you write a letter for the Hokage, I will send it to her to for you. She will send you a message at her conveniences. I hope you have a good stay in Konoha. Please have your ID's on you at all times."

The gate doors swung open, far enough for the group to pass by. Ron stopped and snorted his thinks for paper and pen. He wrote out his message and folded it. He watched them stamp it closed, but he knew it would be ready by many eyes before falling into the intended hands. He looked to his crew and turned around.

"Let's find a hotel to stay at and get something to eat first. Might as well explore and get some supplies out of the way."

They followed him, having to stop for directions to the nearest and cheapest hotel.

-**_FOXED_**-

Kakashi walked up to Tsunade's room. He knew the woman was already gone, seeing her do some errands in the village. He stopped, looking at the open door. It was open enough for a small fox to slip through and escape into the building. He pushed the door open slowly and walked in, not making a sound.

He looked around her room for any sign of Naruto. He moved to the right side of her bed and his eye widened. Cardboard was all over the floor, shredded in tiny pieces. He looked to the white strips of cloth piled in what he thought was a nest. He looked around, looking for any other mess, which he did not want to clean up. He scratched his chin in thought, wondering if he should have had Sasuke and Sakura meet at the Hokage home, not the bridge.

He knelt down, moved some of the cloth away, and found yellow. He let out a sigh, glad he did not have to track down a fox kit. He pushed more of the cloth away and looked at Naruto. He shook his head, watching him kick his back leg in his sleep.

He scooped him up, hearing him whine, but was still asleep. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small orange collar, with a bell. He jingled it, making the bell chime. There was no way Naruto was going to get lost, if he ran. He slipped it on, moving it around until he looked at the small metal plate. It had the symbol of Konoha on one side, a swirl on the right and a name that Kakashi picked.

He was still wondering why Tsunade sent him a letter, telling him to place a nameplate on the collar he got and pick out a name to put on it. He guessed so that people that did not need to know it was Naruto.

He read the name he picked, Yasuo, (calm). He snorted, knowing Naruto was far from that, expect sometimes in his sleep. He let out a sigh, hoping Naruto will snap out of this trance. He wonders if not giving him to Anko or placing a bowl of food in front of his nose might work. He gave a shrugged and left the room.

-**_FOXED_**-

Sakura peaked into the flower shop owned by Ino's mother. She saw the blond kunoichi. She walked in and gave a smile to the girl.

"What do you need Sakura?" Ino asked

Sakura moved Naruto, and Ino quickly looked around the room and entered into the backroom. The girl came back and pulled off her apron.

"I told my mom I was going out to train with you." Ino said in a low voice

Sakura nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei called for a team meeting, saying we would be keeping an eye on Naruto. I thought you might want to come. We already told Chouji, Shino, Kiba, and Lee. Sasuke went to see if he could not find the others. I said I would try for Hinata and Neji. If I find them, we are meeting at team seven's meeting spot.

Ino nodded and took off for a moment. She came back and both girls left, heading for the Hyuga clan home.

-**_FOXED_**-

Sasuke ignored the fan girls he still had and sympathy talks of how bad it must be to have Naruto on his team. The ones he and Sakura found, where following him. He found Shikamaru and waited as he finished playing Go with one of the elders. He won.

Now he and the others were heading for team seven's meeting spot. He was not able to find TenTen, but was told she would be visiting Neji for training. He would let Sakura deal with the girl.

He flinched at a high squeal of _Hi Sasuke-kun_ form six fan girls, which were not even his age. He rolled his eyes, trying to come up with a way to get rid of the fan girls. He turned a corer and spotted Sakura with the rest. His group picked up speed and caught up with them and all took off for the little bridge.

-**_FOXED_**-

Kakashi was thinking why Naruto attacked him like he did last night. Dogs and foxes had a like and hate relationship. He guessed that was a reason, but he felt more like a wolf. He shrugged and looked around the area. He was at the little bridge, waiting for rest of team seven to arrive. He did tell Sakura and Sasuke to meet him at seven. It was now close to eight. He was wondering if his students did not trust him enough, that he would be on time. He shook his head shamefully.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow, wondering if overnight, team seven got new members, which he did not get the memo. He saw the socked expression from Sakura and a raised eyebrow from Sasuke. As the group got closer, Sakura spoke out, pointing a finger at him.

"When did you get here, were you on time?" she asked

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, thinking of a good excuse to use.

"Yah, I got here on time. It was hard to handle Naruto, since he wanted to see his team so bad. All the whining gets on your nerves real quick."

It was not true. He arrived at the bridge right when Naruto woke up. The first minute was filled with both staring at each other. After that, it was filled with ways to stop being used as a chew toy, then chasseing. He let out a sigh at remembering chasseing Naruto. He was quick and being the size he was did not help. Kakashi reached up and rubbed the top of his head, where he hit a tree. He hand managed to trip Naruto and bent forward to grab him, hitting his head. He ignored the pain and grabbed Naruto by the tail.

He looked to Sakura as she waved her hands in front of his face. He blinked, waiting for her to speak. He smirked as she mumbled something about him, before speaking up.

"Where is Naruto then?" she asked

He reached up and starched the back of his head.

"Well, about that. It is kind hard to explain."

He watched many rolled their eyes. He was about to speak up, when they heard growling. Kakashi looked down and let out a sigh. The young ninjas followed his gauze and became shock. There was a small blonde fox kit with sky blue eyes. The tip of its ears and tail were white. The feet were white. They watched it shake its head, as it held on part of Kakashi's pant legs. They heard a chiming noise. They noticed that the ends of the man's pants were ragged. They looked up at him as he gave them an amused look.

"It all started when Naruto decided to play, find the hidden ninja…"

He told them what cause the change, that he was in a type of trance that Tsunade called _Fox Trance_ and their theory.

"We think he will come back to himself after a set time. He may even come out of it, if something happens to him or other factors. I guess since you are all here, it will be good. Also, Tsunade-sama asks that you call him a different name. In this form, he is Yasuo. In his other fox from, call him Yasutaro, (peaceful). I think it will be good to practice, since in the future; we might have a mission that calls for us to be under different names. Now, I think it will be wise to get something he can chew on and keep an eye on him. Also, he has not eaten. Save the receipts."

In a loud rip, all looked down again. Eyebrows rose, seeing that Kakashi's left pant leg, from the knee down was ripped off. They watched the kit tug at the material, trying to get it free from Kakashi. Kakashi shook the material loose and watched the kit tumble down the bridge. His eye went wide as it headed for the side of the bridge.

He let his breath go he did not he was holding when the kit stopped rolling. Kakashi looked down and let out a sigh. He looked up at the group.

"I have to go. Tsunade asks you return him at noon at her office. She wants to talk to you about the training trip she wants to do."

Kakashi pulled out his book and flipped it open. He made a hand seal and disappeared, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. The group of young ninja looked to the fox kit, Naruto. They watched him as he shredded the cloth in tiny pieces, obvious of them.

"Do you think if we put his favorite food in front of him will snap him out of this trance?" Kiba asked

They looked at him, thinking that would be a good ideal. They heard a snort and turned to the other end of the bridge. Jiraiya walked towards them, carrying a plastic bag in one hand. His other arm was wrapped around a paper bag. He stopped next to them and looked to the kit as it made a mess of the cloth. He gave another snort.

"I thought of that as well. You should have seen the mess he made in the old hags bedroom. Shredded cardboard and a bed sheet he made into a nest. Someone grab him, we are going to the training ground." he said

Sakura moved close to Naruto and knelt down. Naruto stopped shredding and looked at her. He tilted his head. She reached out her hand and let him sniff her. She was puzzled as his head turned and started to sniff the air. They watched the ears point forward and his tail was held out, level with his body. It gave a series of barks and took off, running though the group of young ninjas.

Jiraiya cussed as the kit circled him, yapping in happens. He quickly brought up the plastic bag, watching as the kit jumped to get at it. He grumbled and shot many cusses at different people before looking at the group. Sasuke walked forward and managed to grab Naruto, barely. He caught a back leg. He smirked as the kit arched its body towards him and tried to bite him. He grabbed it by the muzzle and let go of the leg. He snorted as it fought to get loose, using its front legs to try to push his hand away.

He grabbed it by the scruff with his free hand and stood up. He snorted as it struggled in his hold and growled at him. He looked to the group, his smile still on his face. Sakura walked forward. She had the ripped up material in her arms.

"Sasuke don't be so mean." she said, trying to hold back her laughter

He shagged and handed it to her. She scratched behind its ears and looked to Jiraiya. He was already walking off. The group quickly followed him, some wondering what was in the brown bag. They already knew what was in the other.

-**_FOXED_**-

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. She reread the message she was given a few minutes ago. Anger rose slightly as she read.

_Hokage-sama, my partners and I have traveled to your village to claim what is rightfully ours. About a week ago, we captured a golden fox, unusual in size. It got away from us, but we were able to dart it. We knew how long the tranquilizer will take effect and knew where the fox would fall. When we arrived to the spot, it was not seen. The next day, after entering a small town, spending the night, we overheard talk from the owner, saying he saw a large fox with a group of your ninjas, four Jounin and a bunch of children. _

_We talked with the people of the town and they said they saw it was with them. We tracked them and they said they did not have the fox or even knew of one. We have come to seek an audience with you and discuss the matter of this theft. I ask you to meet you sometime in the next few days. We are busy as it is. I hope we solve this problem soon. I was told we would be found when you have time to meet with us._

_Ron Woe _

Tsunade set the message down and looked to Kakashi. The man did not get a chance to change his pants, when he was notified the Hokage wanted to see him. She looked down, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Let me guess, he snapped out of already and you are having your fun?" he asked in a lazy tone

"Yes, he did. It happen after he smelled the food in the refrigerator. Now, what are we to do about this?" she asked

He shrugged and sat down.

"I don't think they know who they saw when they were following us. Asuma, Kurenai, and I followed them through the market. They did not show any signs they recognized my voice or our faces. I was eyed because of the state of dress I was in. I found who is their leader and spoke around him, same thing happen. We could deny you had any ninjas in the area or we could say that the fox belongs to one of our ninja. We could have Inuzuka Tsume say it belongs to her, dabbling in raising different forms of the dog family."

Tsunade shook her head no.

"I don't think that will work. We need a good excuse of either to say the fox belonged to one of us, or not at all. It will have to be convincing either way."

She let out a sigh. She nodded to herself, thinking of something.

"We could say it was a summon they captured, since Naruto does have a summon tattoo now and due to their interference you and the others got information about a target late and caused one of you hurt, Naruto himself. We could fake bandaging a leg or arm up, just need to have a little play to go with the excuse."

Kakashi nodded his head. He stood up and looked to her.

"Well, I am going home to change. Call me if you need me."

"Kakashi, don't you dare tell the others that Naruto is himself. I want it to be a surprise."

He chuckled to himself and disappeared from the room. Tsunade leaned locked her fingers together and rested her chin on her hands. She narrowed her eyes, thinking of what could go wrong. She looked to a clock in the room and found it was ten. She thought of her choices, not liking them. She looked to her desk. She opened the center drawer, pulled out lotto tickets, and quickly filled many out for the various chance prizes she could win.

Her two assistants, Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo walked in with some paper work. She looked up and leveled a gaze with the two.

"Take these and have this message delivered. The address is on the inside."

The two nodded and took the items. When the door was shut, Kotetsu quickly counted the lottery tickets, finding over fifty. Both looked at each other, rolling their eyes. They took off in different directions to do their tasks.

-**_FOXED_**-

Jiraiya grumbled as Kiba tried to teach Naruto a trick. He glanced to the six empty bowls of ramen. His ideal did not work and he was not happy about that. He looked to his pocket watch and snorted at the time. He looked to Kiba as he forced Naruto to sit. He stayed this time. Kiba held out a treat of jerky at nose level. He was grinning as he repeated the word sit.

Naruto tilted his head, laughing his ass off in his mind. He was having too much fun with the group. He glanced to the _treat_ in Kiba's hand and decided he earned it now. He picked up his right paw and swatted it out of the boy's hands. He took the piece and took off, dodging Kiba's attempt to get him. He ran to the sennin. He barked at him, before running off and started to run circles around the young ninja.

Sakura let out a tired sigh.

"Stamina freak."

Was all she could say before letting herself fall backwards on the ground. They had arrived at the training ground and Jiraiya set out the bowls of ramen. Sakura set him in front of the bowls and all watched him sniff the contents. The kit then batted a paw in the bowl, before tasting the chicken ramen. They waited for Naruto to come back to himself, but he did not. He just ate, devouring all bowls.

When he was done, broth was all over him and they watched him roll in the dirt. Jiraiya moved forward to stop him, but the kit jumped up and took off running into the forest. Everyone took off, chasing the kit. It was still fast even with the bulge of its stomach. It was just a complete mess. Many of the young ninjas crashed into bushes or into others.

After two hours, Shikamaru called for a halt and formulated a plan. It ended up pressuring the kit into a cretin area, where Shikamaru would capture it, using his shadow techniques. The trick worked and a whining kit was not happy. They returned to the area and sort of crashed. Kiba for the past twenty minutes tired to teach the kit basic commands, but it failed.

Jiraiya got tired of its yapping as it ran around the group. He reached into the brown bag. The crinkling causing the kit to stop in its tracks. All eyes traveled to the sennin as he pulled out items. Shampoo, brush, leash, towel, and a rubber chew toy. He put everything back up, expect the chew toy. He looked to the kit as it cautious walked towards him. He smirked and squeezed the toy, it squeaking.

Everyone watched the kit jump back and bared it teeth. It was in the shape of a bone. Jiraiya rolled it to the kit and watched it attack the item, that was much bigger then it. It grabbed hold on the end and started to chew. Jiraiya let out a sigh, wondering if Naruto will come back to his senses.

After a half hour of peace, it was broken by Jiraiya standing up. He grabbed the bag and looked to the group. His eyes flicked to the kit. It was fast asleep, sleeping on the chew toy. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and quickly had a shadow attach the kit. It woke up, trying to escape. Jiraiya grabbed it by the scruff and walked away, kicking the toy to one of the group. The group followed him to a small stream, watched him attach the leash around the kits neck, and pulled off the collar.

"We have about thirty minutes to meet with the old hag." he said

They nodded and watched the man dunk the kit in the water. He pulled out the shampoo, the group finding it was not for dogs. Sakura smirked as the man washed the kit and it struggled in his hold. He quickly rinsed the soap away and wrapped it in the towel. He handed it off to Hinata whose cheeks became slightly pink.

"Let's go." the man said

They took off, following the man to Hokage office.

-**_FOXED-_**

Ron received their message. He was not happy that the meeting was a week from now. He found his team and told them to return to the hotel and get changed; they were going to go see the leader, Hokage right now. He went back to the hotel they were staying at and sat down on the bed. He narrowed his eyes, felling he knew someone in this village. He ignored it and went though his bag, looking for presentable clothes.

-**_FOXED_**-

Tsunade looked up as the group of young ninjas walked into her office, followed by Jiraiya. She nodded to herself, seeing three out of four jounin instructors walked in. She watched Hinata lose her hold on Naruto and he ran straight to her. He rounded her desk and sat next to her. She smiled, knowing he had fun. She reached down and picked him up by the scruff. She snickered at the name Kakashi picked. She looked to the group as she set him on top of her desk.

"I hope you had fun today. Now to discuss the training trip I plan to send you on. First, Naruto, would you go off and get changed."

Everyone looked to the kit, Naruto as he turned to Tsunade. A snort came from him as he moved to the edge of the desk to jump down. Many were surprised. Jiraiya walked forward and yelled at both fox and slug.

"You mean the brat was himself all this time?" he asked, his anger rising

Tsunade looked at him, a smile crossing her lips. She nodded her head. Jiraiya snarled at her and looked to Naruto as he was huffing in laughter.

"I'm going to kill you." Jiraiya said

He walked forward and raised his fist. Tsunade sent a glare at him, but the man did not stop. Naruto curled into a ball, hiding his nose with his tail. Right before Jiraiya made contact, Naruto changed once again. Jiraiya took a step backwards and shook his hand from the pain he was in. Tsunade reached out and touched the stone idol of Naruto. The only thing that was not stone was the collar. Everyone was quiet as Tsunade looked to Jiraiya, her anger rising in the room, causing everyone to cower down. Jiraiya looked at her, holding his hands up, trying to subdue her.

"I was not going to hit him that hard, I promise."

He backed away, as her killer intent rose. She stood up and walked around the desk. He stopped as he came face to face with his _nightmare_. The jounin quickly made the young ninjas move away from the door as Tsunade sent a punch to the man's stomach. He flew back, going through the doors and making contact with the wall. He slid down, unconscious.

Kakashi walked out from behind a door, rubbing his nose. In his other hand was his book. Ninjas outside stopped, wondering what happen. They were afraid to pass by the doors, unless they wanted to cross the Hokage's wrath.

Ron and the rest of his group stood there seeing the damage. He looked around the area, seeing fear on the faces of ninjas and other people. He spent long enough in this village and he wanted what was his and now.

Kakashi noticed them and walked inside the office. The two guards stationed at the office, thankfully moved far enough from the doors when they felt killer intent. Long experience with the Hokage's anger taught them to move or face being squashed. They closed the doors and took up their positions. They ignored Jiraiya, knowing he would wake up soon.

Ron walked forward, ignoring the glances he got from the ninjas. He glanced to Jiraiya's still from before bringing his attention to a guard in a cat mask.

"I want to talk to the Hokage now."

The guard looked at him and spoke up.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked

Ron curled his nose at the man.

"Yes, but I will not wait till next week. I want to talk to him now." he said

"_She _is in a meeting at the moment. Once they are done, I will see if she can talk to you or not. Please sit in the waiting area."

Ron snorted and walked off. He sat down on the bench set along the wall. The rest followed him. Nina spoke up.

"I think this is a useless, we should have given up on it and gone home." she said

He looked to her, causing the group to flinch.

"I will not. I got a message from the ship about word of a buyer of rare animals and a group of hunters to employ. He would pay about any amount for the animals and we can be set for a long time for working with him."

She sat up and looked to the others and back to him.

"Where?" she asked

"Far North. It would take us two months to get there. Kahn already sent word to them. We would have to pass the Land of Lighting, but it would be a good place to get supplies. We will have to wait for word if we are hired. I want that fox."

The group nodded and stayed quiet, thinking of the possibilities.

In the Hokage office, Kakashi walked forward and saw the stone image of a small fox. He looked to Tsunade as she touched it again. She ran a finger down the spine and watched the stone shift to fur and a passed out fox. She looked to him as he spoke up.

"Those hunters are outside."

She clenched her jaw as she looked at the doors. She looked to the group of ninjas as she leaned back in her chair.

"I will talk to you in a few minutes. Meet me at the Hokage home. Kakashi you stay here."

The masked man nodded and the rest walked out. Kurenai told the guards to send in the hunters and they left the building. Kakashi sat down and looked to Naruto as he slept. Tsunade spoke up, not looking at him as she grabbed a file folder and set Naruto on top of a stack, using him as a paperweight.

"Jiraiya was going to hit him and he turned into stone."

"I thought so." he said

Both looked to the doors and waited for the group of hunters to enter.


	15. Fox, What Fox?

Chapter 15: Fox, What Fox?  
-  
_Meeting with the hunters begin and Tsunade knows her plan may fail. A mission for Team Seven turns out fun for the three.  
_-

Tsunade and Kakashi watched the doors open up. Both showed no emotion as the group of hunters walked in. Tsunade looked down at the folder she had opened on her desk. She spoke up.

"If you find seats, I will talk to you in a few minutes." she said

Ron shot a glare at her and his gauze fell on the fox kit on her desk. He sat down on the couch along the wall, his patience tinning by the second. He looked to the women as she flipped to a new page and spoke to the ninja in the room.

"Hatake-san, thank you for telling me about the mission you and the others were on. If you can, return that meanest to Naruto, he should still be confined to his room."

Kakashi nodded and picked up the kit. He gave her a short bow and turned around. He walked a few steps before his path became blocked. Ron stood in front of him.

"I remember you now. You are the one who stole that fox from us, where is it."

Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Now if you excuse me, I would like to go see how my student is doing."

He moved around the man and walked towards the door. He turned and blocked a hand that was about to grab his shoulder. He looked the man in the eyes and applied press to his wrist.

"Hatake-san please release him."

Kakashi did and disappeared from the room, leaving a large cloud of smoke. Ron moved from the smoke, choking. Tsunade sat up in her chair, anger on her face.

"What is it that I can help you with, which could not wait till next week." she asked

Ron walked forward and sat down in the chair that Kakashi vacated. The rest of the group moved forward and stood behind him.

"About a week ago, we captured an unusual fox, the size of a large dog. It was golden in color and had blue eyes, much like the one the man was holding. It escaped from us, but we were able to dart it. We tracked it down, but we found it was gone. We decided to look for it later and headed to a town. The next morning, we overheard the owner of the hotel we stayed at talking about the fox with a group of your ninjas. We confronted them and as the man did again, denied knowledge of it. I want it back now and compensation of having to travel here."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. She looked at him and to the others for a moment. Her face was firm.

"That is about what you said in your letter and of what Hatake-san said. He was telling the truth, we do not have a fox that matches the description you say, unless the genin that owns the kit has another pet I do not know of or it is one of his summons I have not meet. I am sorry you had to come here, but I will not be reimbursing you for your trip, but you can send the bill of your hotel stay to me and I will gladly to pay that for your inconvenience. I will talk to the boy if he has a summon of the description you gave me. I will send you what he says. Now if you excuse me, I have a lunch date with an old friend of mine, and I do not want to be late."

She flared her chakra, causing the group to jump. The two guards walked in and bowed at her.

"I will be gone for an hour or two. If something arises, I will be at home."

The two nodded and she stood up. She quickly disappeared from the room. The two guards lead the group out and closed the doors. Ron was not happy, he knew they were lying. He took off, ignoring the others as they tired to talk to him.

Jiraiya woke up and blinked. He stood up shakily and walked off to go lick his wounds. He wonders if he should buy a sorry present for Tsunade. He knew he was going have to be on his toes for the next few days. He shuddered, remembering the pain he went through when he was caught peeking on the women. He still did not know how he survived the _fists of death_. He gave another shudder as he left the building.

-**_FOXED_**-

Naruto gave a yawn as he traveled down the stairs with Kakashi behind him. He only bothered putting on a pair of black shorts and an orange long sleeve shirt. He was wearing his collar that Tsunade gave him. Kakashi explained the seals to him and how to make them. He was happy to learn it.

He turned to his left and entered into the dinning room. He gave the group a smile as he sat down next to Tsunade. He gave another yawn as he looked at the plate in front of him. His stomach rumbled and he had a small smile on his face as he picked up a pair of chopsticks. He looked to Sakura, sitting across from him.

"Naruto, you know we are going to get you for what you did."

He pointed to Tsunade and pouted at the girl.

"She forced me to do it, or it would be a lifetime ban on ramen."

He rubbed his head after getting hit by the women. He snorted at the group's laughter, but his mood brightened as he began to eat. Tsunade looked at the group and spoke up, getting their attention.

"The trip I plan on sending you on is what I think will be beneficial to you all. I want you all to learn outside your field, be it family jutsu or if you specialized in your strengths. You will learn from one of the jounin, besides your senseis and Jiraiya will teach you as well. You will be heading south to a small town and spend a month or so there. During this time, I expect you to have fun as well. You will leave in two weeks, which you will be completing missions to get some spending money. Now eat up. Naruto, you can open your presents with your friends, after you eat."

He nodded a large smile on his face. He quickly ate his meal and looked to his friends for them to finish. He frowned when Tsunade placed a large helping of vegetables on his plate and sent a glare at him. He ate it, making degusted faces. He was glad they finished eating and he ran up to his room, being followed by the rest. Tsunade had a smile on her face, which fell as she looked to the jounin.

"We may have a problem with those hunters. Kakashi keep a close eye on Naruto and make sure he does stay in his human shape at all times. I will talk to him tonight about the problem."

The group nodded and left to do their task of talking with student's family about the trip.

-**_FOXED_**-

Naruto stopped in front of his room, jumping up and down, wanting his friends to hurry. He shot a glare at them as they purposely slowed down. He rolled his eyes and entered into his bedroom, heading to the table. He looked at the presents that were stacked on it and along the wall. He sat down and pulled a box that was close to him. He looked up as his friends walked in and looked around. They were surprised by the size of his room as they found places to sit.

"Naruto, can you shift your form now?" Ino asked

He gave her a small smile as he picked at the tape on the box.

"Yah, I found out last night when I got out of that trance. I have to will the change."

He brought his attention back to the box. He snorted when he could not get the tape. He made his nails become claw like and ran the tips down the paper. Kiba snorted as the paper fell to the ground.

"So what is it like to have the scenes of a fox, fox face?" Kiba asked

Naruto shrugged and looked inside the box. He grinned, finding cups of ramen inside. He quickly hid it in his closet. He sat back down and grabbed another box.

"I don't know. It's different. I don't know how to really explain it. To me it feels like my senses are on overload. When I first ran away, I was amazed at the night sight I have. Looking around now, my vision seems sharper. My sense of smell, I can't make out much expect that you smell like a dog and ero-sennin smells like suffer and bath salts. To me, everything is a bit too loud. My taste, I could taste what was cooked with the fish from lunch. I think it's a bit much for me."

"You will get use to it. It is helpful, but it has its drawbacks." Kiba said

Naruto gave him a grin and open the box. He smiled, finding an electric tea kettle. He set it in the closet as well. He had the group help him open the rest of the presents, finding he mostly had new weapons, more clothes like he got with Shizune, but more for cooler weather, another box of ramen and many other items.

They talked for a few hours, before they had to go home. He walked them to the front door and watched them walked off. He tried the word friend in his mind again, smiling since he had eleven of his age, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. He ran back to his room and put everything up.

He looked to his door as Tsunade walked in. He looked back at the weapons he was arranging in the bottom drawer of his dresser. He was actually uneasy with all the attention he was receiving. His friends were okay, but the attention from Tsunade was different. It was like what he saw mothers and father give their children. He flinched when Tsunade gave him a hug. She released him and sat down next to him, sitting on her knees. She gave him a small smile as he fidget from her gaze.

"You are not use to contact that does not deal with combat. I will try and not give you too many hugs."

He nodded as she grabbed a small black backpack. She opened it up, pulling out the paper inside.

"It will be a good ideal to keep a bag packed for a time when you do not have time to pack. I would say a pair of pants, about four shirts, underwear, boxes, shorts, a fully filled weapon holster and utility pouch, ration pacts, unopened pack of kunai and shrunken and toiletries and anything else you think you might want to have."

He snorted at her and she ruffled his hair. He looked at her, giving her a smile, but it fell. He looked down and grabbed a small kunai. He tapped his thumb along the blade edge, feeling how sharp it was.

"What about the villagers that don't see me as me. What will they do when they see the changes?"

He rubbed his ear, finding the slight point he had now. He dropped his hand and fingered the weapon again.

"I know they did not like it when you moved me to live with you. I also know that many brought their hate back at me. Kakashi told me what happen after I was attacked, that the villagers that saw me for who I am, stood up for me and that Shikamaru figured out who my father was."

She thumped his nose and gave him a large grin.

"You have a following of people that will back you up, your friends and many others. I am amaze you knew your father, but Jiraiya will have to be talked to about his problem of slipping information. Now why don't you pack a bag like I said, I will get you the ration packs tomorrow. I want you to get some sleep tonight. Also, you will need to keep from transforming for a while. The hunters that caught you are in town and may try to find you. If they ask about the fox, tell them it was a summon creature. If they ask about the fox kit, say I have it."

He gave her another snort and she ruffled his hair again. He watched her leave the room, a smile crossing his lips. He started to pack things in the bag, going through his supplies and what else he would need to get tomorrow or at a later time. He made a list and set it on the table. He walked to the window and looked into Konoha. A smile was on his lips, felling like he had family, even if they were of no relation. He glanced to the monument of the pervious leaders of the village hidden in the leaves. He saw the beginnings of Tsunade's face being carved. He pouted slightly, wanting to be next to his father's and it would be a long time till he could do something to Tsunade's face.

He frowned, thinking of how to get the rest of the village to acknowledge him. He nodded to himself, believing the path he has been traveling will help him achieve his dream. He turned around and walked to his closet. He pulled out a change of clothes, a red long-sleeved shirt. He smiled at the orange swirl on the back. He grabbed a pair of black pants with many pockets. He looked around and found a belt and a pair of black shoes. He reached up to grab his necklace, forgetting that Tsunade had it. He shrugged and set his clothes on his dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts, tossing it to join the rest of his clothes.

He quickly found boxers and laughed, finding them identical as Jiraiya, frogs all over the place. He grabbed clothes to change into after taking a shower. He looked around his _room_, a smile forming on his lips. He pouted, hoping he did not have rules he had to follow, like in bed by eight or the chance of being grounded. He snickering, wondering if he should get in trouble to experience being grounded. He snorted at that and exited his room. He traveled down the stairs and entered the kitchen. He could have ate his instant ramen, but wanted to save that for days he happen to be _grounded _from eating ramen.

He found leftovers from lunch and made him a large serving of the food. He wolfed it down and cleaned up after him. He looked to the back door as it opened up. He narrowed his eyes as Jiraiya walked in, grumbling about something. He shot Naruto a glare as he walked up to the boy. He shoved a box in Naruto's hands and he looked to the man.

"Give that to the old hag, I will be back in a few days."

Naruto watched the man walk out. He tilted his head and started to laugh. He wished to have seen the man fly through the doors. He let out a sigh, only hearing of it from Kakashi. He walked out of the kitchen and stopped in the dinning room. He heard voices towards the front door. He could hear the anger form them as they talked to someone.

He stepped out and raced upstairs. He looked down the stairs and watched as a group of Hyuga walked into the living room and disappear into the dinning room. He watched as Hiashi stop before entering the room and talked with Tsunade and he saw she had an angry face as well the man. He flinched when the man looked at him. He quickly disappeared back towards his room. He dropped off the box in Tsunade's room and entered his.

He let out a sigh, wondering what he could do. He let out a yawn and guessed he could go to bed, after a shower. He grabbed the change of clothes he set out and got a hot shower. He shook off the water in the shower, snickering. He steeped out and dried off. He looked at himself in the mirror and tilted his head. He told himself that nothing would stop his dream becoming true. He tamed the mess of hair he had and went to bed, flopping on his bed. He crawled under the covers, dreaming of his dream.

-**_FOXED_**-

Tsunade let out a sigh as she talked to Hiashi, before she went into the dinning room. She knew Naruto ran off to his room. She did not want to talk to them right now. If she had her way, she would force the disband of the Hyuga heads and break the barrier of main and branch house down. She nodded to what the man said, saying that Naruto's chakra looked like it has, but it was darker and more of kyuubi's chakra leaked into his, following a swirling pattern.

She walked into the dinning room and rolled her eyes when she saw that one of the Hyuga head's was in her seat. She ignored it and sat at other end of the table. She leveled their gaze, ready for what ever they plan to talk about.

-**_FOXED_**-

Kakashi entered into Naruto's room, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. He turned on the lights and motioned for them to stay at the door as he quietly walked into the room. Sakura stifled a yawn and frowned as she glanced to Naruto's clock. It read 3:49 in the morning. She looked to Kakashi as he pulled back the covers. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, seeing that there were only pillows, making it look like Naruto was still in bed. Kakashi turned around and pouted. Sasuke and Sakura looked behind them, finding Naruto standing there, eating cereal.

"Obba-chan told me we had an early meeting. Shizune-neechan is up and is about to make breakfast, if you want some."

He turned around and walked down the stairs. Sakura snickered as she followed him. She looked to what he wore. A red long-sleeve shirt that was snug around his wrists. On the back was an orange swirl. She shook her head slightly, seeing his clothes were still baggy on him. She entered the dinning room and sat down next to Naruto, letting her bag rest on the chair. Sasuke sat next to him and both got something to eat. Kakashi walked in, getting a glare shot at him from Sakura for being woken up early.

Sasuke snickered and Naruto looked at him, furling his eyebrows.

"Stick up his ass just snickered."

Sakura snickered as Naruto poked Sasuke in the shoulder. He tilted his head and did it again. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the boy as he kept on poking.

"Dobe, you have something on your face."

Naruto snorted at him and quickly filled his plate.

"Not falling for that teme."

Sasuke snorted and resumed eating. Naruto glanced to Kakashi as the man read his book, eating with his book hiding his face while he ate. Naruto thought of way's to see the man's face. He shrugged and began to eat. He looked back up at the man.

"What is our mission and it better be good or I will just have to shred that book of yours."

Kakashi lowered his book slightly and looked to Naruto, his gauze falling to the boy's fingers as he tapped them. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the nails. Sakura was laughing and end up snorting at this. Naruto chuckled as he finished his meal. Sasuke had a smile on his face as Kakashi closed his book and tucked it away.

"Our mission is to deliver a scroll to a small village, four days away, two or so for a ninja. We will spend the night and maybe the next day. We will return once we get an answer from the person we are delivering the scroll to. Rank, C."

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up. He reached into his pouch and pulled out his forehead protector and tied it around his forehead. He looked at the man, giving him a smile.

"Let me go get my bag." He curled his lip. "And see if I can't find my wallet."

Kakashi smiled as the boy disappeared out of the room. He motioned for the rest of his team to follow him to the living room. They looked up as Naruto stormed down the stairs. He was snickering as he ran to front door. Kakashi shook his head and followed Naruto out the door.

-**_FOXED_**-

The group traveled for two days and the three genin talked about what they might learn and ideals of abilities that Naruto might have. They were almost to their distention, Ember, a small city. Kakashi motioned for the group to stop. Naruto looked around as Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Sakura reached towards her holster, ready to grab a weapon. Kakashi pointed up and the three genin jumped up, hiding themselves in the foliage of the trees. Kakashi jumped to a new branch and looked around. He sensed a presence close by and many others around them. It was not very strong, but he believed the one close to them was masking their chakra.

He grabbed a kunai and threw it towards the placed he believed the person was. He did not need this, he already been through a lot of headaches. He let out a sigh as the four head a yell not of pain, but of someone calling for an attack.

"Naruto, would you please take care of these bandits." Kakashi asked

Naruto rolled his eyes and performed his favorite jutsu. Twelve clones took off in different directions. The four listen to the cries of pain, followed by silence. Kakashi dropped to the ground. He motioned for his team to come down as well. Naruto let out a sigh as dragging noise was heard and over twenty knocked out men was brought to them. Naruto ordered his clones to find rope and they quickly looked through the bandit's bags, finding enough.

Kakashi looked to his team, seeing board expressions on their faces.

"Was this expected or was it like our first C-rank mission that turned into A-rank?" Naruto asked

Kakashi shrugged as he ordered the group to go through their pockets. All three looked at the bandits and Sakura and Sasuke looked Naruto. He snorted at them as his clones walked forward and did the job. Kakashi shook his head and watched the clones make quick work of the task. Kakashi walked next to each man and attached a rope around their necks and held on the end. The clones stuff the items found in bags. Naruto released them and smiled to his friends.

"Maybe we can get the bounty on them?" he said

Both gave him a grin. Once the bandits started to wake up, Kakashi ordered them stand up. He had to kick many to wake them up. He shook is head shamefully at the twenty-three bandits.

"You had to ruin our morning stroll, shame on you."

"Sensei, it's past noon." Sakura said

"Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei does not know the concept of time. We are just lucky he arrives at all." Naruto said

Kakashi acted hurt. Sakura was snickering and Sasuke smirked at their sensei. Kakashi turned to the bandits, the air of laughter gone from him. The three genin sobered up as Kakashi jerked the line.

"Walk." he said

He narrowed his eyes and the bandits quickly stood up and walked. Naruto created new clones and had them carry the stuff. They made it to the _small_ village. Naruto rolled his eyes as he slipped on his sunglasses. His teammates and Kakashi glanced at him, finding they could not see his eyes under the orange tint. Naruto leaned next to Sakura, making her snort in agreement.

"He does not even know the concept of size either."

All three looked around the village, quarter size of Konoha. It was not the capital of Fire, but it was filled with many people. Naruto looked around, seeing fear from people as they looked to the bandits. He snickered, seeing shock at seeing five of him. Sasuke jabbed him in the ribs. Kakashi stopped and looked at his three students.

"I trust you to take these to the local authorities and find us a hotel. There should be a bounty on them and you can split it among the three of you and have some fun. I will go find our client and deliver the scroll."

Sasuke walked forward and grabbed the rope. He shot a glare at the bandits and they moved off. Naruto took a sniff, a grin crossing his face as they walked on. Sakura noticed a dress shop and looked to the two boys, a grin of her own crossing her face. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and chuckle. He was glad his team was back together. He knew they will need their newfound friendship for challenges ahead.

-**_FOXED_**-

Many officers looked at the bandits that sat outside, being watched over by two boys as they played poker. They glanced in, looking at a girl as she talked with their supervisor. One swallowed, looking at the bandits as they sneered at anyone looking at them. Their supervisor walked out a smile on his face as the girl walked out, not in a happy mood. He walked up to the boys, sounding sweet. The two did not face him as he spoke.

"As I told your friend, there is no bounty on these men that I know of. If there is, I will let you know how to pick up payment for bringing them in. I think you of capturing these men for us, they have attacked many travelers heading to our villager and leaving to others. It will bring peace to many."

Naruto looked up and curled his nose. The man flinched, seeing a sharp canine.

"Old man don't you lie to us. We do not take kindly when we are lied to, especially when our lives are on the line. I know you have info on these people and know of the bounty on their heads. I will give you a chance to tell the truth."

The man turned red in the face. He walked up to the blonde and pointed a finger at the boy.

"Now look here, I don't know where you get the ideal sassing me brat. You better learn your place. I have no information on these thugs. Now get out of my sight, before I arrest you for harassing an officer."

Naruto snorted at the man as he laid down his hand. Sasuke snorted and gathered up the cards. Naruto stood up and grabbed the papers he was sitting on. He held it out for the man to take. The man took them and unfolded them. He looked down, the color draining from his face as he looked to the fist picture on the wanted poster. Naruto sat down. He looked to Sakura.

"Remind me to tell Kakashi-sensei how rude we were treated here by the local authorities, so he can pass the information on to the Hokage. I would think the knowledge would be wise to have when we will have to deal with these people in the future."

The man paled more, upon hearing the name of their sensei. Naruto looked to the man, waiting for him to do something.

"Is there something you need to do?" he asked

The man jumped and bowed quickly.

"I will get this matter done quickly."

The man turned around and yelled at the officers to take the bandits. Naruto stopped them from taking the bags, saying it was theirs by rights. Once the bandits were brought in and they were alone, Sakura hit Naruto on the head. He looked up at her, pouting.

"What did I do?" he asked

He tilted his head, seeing her smile down at him.

"Naruto, that was very good. It looks like you are not a dumb as you look."

He pouted at her again.

"That's mean."

He glanced to Sasuke, seeing the boy smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes at him and all looked up to watch the man walk up to them and hand off a slip of paper to Naruto. He stood up and gave it to Sakura, glancing to make sure it was the right amount. The man bowed.

"I am sorry for deceiving you. I hope to have your forgiveness."

Naruto smirked and glanced to his two friends. Sakura nodded at him and his smirk deepened.

"We will forgive you if you provided us with dinner."

The man stood up and gave them a smile.

"Where would you like to eat at, it is my treat."

Naruto tapped his chin. He looked to Sakura again.

"Sakura-chan, where would you like to eat at." he asked her

"I don't know truly. I guess we could have your favorite and we won't tell your sister you had it."

Naruto glanced to Sasuke and the boy nodded. Naruto looked to the man.

"Show us to the best place that serves ramen and we can accept your forgiveness."

The man nodded and led them to a stand. Naruto was the first to order. The man mostly paid attention to the three's idle chatter, not paying attention to the growing number of bowls in front of the blonde. Once the three left and the man accepted the bill, his jaw dropped. He paid, wondering how the boy put that much food away. He shuddered, remembering his encounter with the Copy Nin and hope he did not meet up with him again.

-**_FOXED_**-

Naruto patted his stomach, a large grin on his face. Sakura muttered something under her breath, causing him to snicker.

"Twenty bowls, he ate twenty large bowls of ramen."

He turned around and started to walk backwards. He spoke up, getting nods of agreement at what he suggested.

"Let's find a hotel and see if the bank is open and then look around. I need to still get some toiletries."

He gave them a smile and turned around. He took off, his clones following him, carrying the bandits stuff. Sakura smiled and looked to Sasuke, her smile slipping.

"How can he be so happy after all that has happen to him?" she asked

Sasuke looked to her and shrugged. He looked forward as Naruto jumped to a rooftop, waiting for them.

"He lives each new day as his first. It does not matter to him all the bad that has happen, he has people to be there for him. That is all he needs. I think that is what it is."

Sakura nodded, her smile returning, before trotting off, making sure Naruto got a good place. Sasuke smiled, a genuine smile, full of trust, happiness for the friends he had. He took off, making sure the two did not get in a verbal argument and Sakura left the blonde in one piece.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he looked at his book. He scratched the back of his head, guessing he should have said something about the chance of bandits on their way here, and it was addition to their first mission. He shrugged, before jumping to a new roof, heading away from the three to look around himself and have supper.

* * *

_Please review._


	16. Time to Leave

Chapter 16: Time to Leave  
-  
_It is soon time for the twelve young ninjas to embark on their training vacation. The hunters give up for now.  
_-

Ron glared out his window, looking out on the village he has come to despise even more. He crumpled up the letter he received from the Hokage an hour ago. He did not look back as Nina walked in and placed a hand on his shoulder. She saw the letter and pulled it from his hand. She walked to the small table in the room and flattened out the paper on the table. She read over it, frowning.

_Woe-san, I have talked to the boy as I said. He has told me it was a fox he summoned and had it return back to the village to get something he forgot. He said he let it wander around after it returned to him, then of sending it home. It ran out of time and returned its home when you were looking for it. I am sorry again that this has happen. I am still extending my offer of paying for you stay at the hotel you are in. I hope you have a good time while in our village._

_Godaime _

She looked to him. He stared off into the sky as light filtered pass buildings. She let out a sigh as she walked back to him. She hoped the man did not snap at her.

"I believe what she has to say. It showed intelligence, different of a wild animal. It could have attacked us, but it did not. It did not even fight against the lead much."

He looked at her, causing her to flinch.

"Don't you think I know about what a summon is. I have seen many. Tell me why it did not puff away when it woke up. Why did it choose to run, then going away?"

She looked down and shrugged. She spoke up, hoping to get him to calm down, before he did anything brash.

"It could have been curious about us, or it was doing a task, not knowing we were the wrong targets to watch."

The man snorted at her.

"How would they have come up with a plot of using a worn out fox, injured for their plans. I doubt they would have injured it on purpose or it truly allowed them."

He looked outside, his anger rising. She glanced up at him, wondering if they were going to stay here any longer. She jumped when he spoke.

"Gather the others, we are leaving. We will be back at a later time. I will not let this matter rest. We will hunt five days from here, making up lost time. Once we receive news from the others about the job, we will head off."

She nodded and watched the man walk to his bag and started to pack his belongings. She stepped out to do her task and pack. She frowned, knowing the man will be angry for many days. She cursed the people around her as she went in search for the others.

-**_FOXED_**-

Naruto looked at Sakura, horrified. He shook his head no and bolted from her. She crossed her arms, watching his retreating from.

"Wimp."

She turned around and jump, finding Kakashi was behind her. He was watching Naruto race off. She rolled her eyes, seeing the men with his book open.

"What scared him off?" Kakashi asked

She shook her head and spoke up, glancing where Naruto ran off.

"I suggested for him to get a haircut and to have it cut short. He did not like it and ran off."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he brought his vision back to his book. Sakura rolled her eyes as he giggled. Sasuke stepped back from her, hoping to escape, before she grabbed him to help her with her shopping. She turned around and watched as he disappeared, leaves circling him. She placed her hands on her hips and let out a snort.

"You know that is not lady like." Kakashi said

She turned around and shook her head, watching as a cloud of smoke disappeared.

"Men are the cowards when they are in front of angry women." Sakura said out loud, quoting what Naruto said on their trip _"Naruto you are smart in one subject."_

She walked off to get some shopping in, before Kakashi said they would need to leave.

-**_FOXED_**-

Naruto glanced at the stalls he was browsing from. He threw a smirk at Sasuke, who was behind him. He picked up an apple and paid for it. He moved on to a new stall, looking at all the little trinkets. He frowned, not finding anything he wanted and moved to a new stall. He sneezed many times as he moved from the spice and perfume stalls. He threw a glare at Sasuke as the boy smirked at him. Naruto let out a sigh as he bit into his apple and pushed up his sunglasses. He stopped in front of a stall with an elderly woman. He knelt down and looked through her small baskets of precious stones. He smirked when he found a large sapphire. He looked to the women as she carved on a piece of wood. He looked back to the stone and put it back down. He gave the woman a smile as he looked through the other small baskets. He smirked when he found a pink stone. He tilted his head, seeing it looked like a cherry blossom leaf. He looked to the women as she still worked on the wood, a shape forming as each cut was made.

"How much is this?" he asked

"I will let you have it for five dollars."

He nodded and pulled out his money. He handed over the amount and stood up. He walked off, rubbing the stone with his thumb. He stopped at another stall and found a leather worker. He got a strip of red died leather and tied it to the stone. He held it up to Sasuke and he snorted at him.

"I think Sakura-chan will like this."

He smiled when Sasuke nodded. Naruto looked around and let out a sigh. He already has been everywhere. He stuffed the stone in his pocket and pouted when his stomach rumbled. He glanced to Sasuke, before taking off to the ramen stand. He ordered a bowl and sat in quiet. A small smile crossed his lips as he thought of presents for the rest of his friends. He smirked, thinking of food coupons to Choji's favorite place to eat would work. Shikamaru, he thought the travel shogi set he saw would work. He frowned when he could not think of something for Ino and he knew anything that had a mention of her name, he would be hit. Sakura he had her present and Sasuke he was not for sure, but he thought of some weapons. He nodded his thanks to the cook as his first bowl of ramen was set in front of him. He broke apart his chopsticks and began to eat. He snorted at the thought of Lee getting a makeover. Neji, he was not for sure as well as TenTen. He snorted again at the ideal of getting Kiba cleaning products. Shino, he was not sure about the bug user or even about Hinata. He ordered a seconded bowl as he thought of what presents he could get the others. He let out a sigh as he pushed his empty bowl away. He took off, looking around the area again, hoping to find something.

-**_FOXED_**-

Kakashi walked into their hotel room. Sakura was busy packing her purchases in a new bag. Sasuke was setting at the small table, waiting for his return. It was the next day, late in the morning. Kakashi looked to the corner of the room and found Naruto still fast asleep. He walked to his own bag and slipped in a scroll. He glanced to the small bag of Naruto's and it looked like it was about to bust open. He moved to the boy and nudged him with his toe.

"Naruto time to get up, we're leaving."

He chuckled to himself, watching the blonde roll over and covered his head with his blanket. Kakashi knelt down and spoke in a bored tone.

"Naruto we can do this the hard way or the easy way. It would not have come to this if you went to bed like you should have, then of playing pranks on the constable."

Naruto turned his head, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, but some one eyed lazy perverted ninja asked me to do the pranks."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He moved his hands into a sigh and Naruto quickly shot up. He kicked his futon in the corner and shouldered his bag. Kakashi stood up and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Now that you are up, we can go. I want to try and cover as much ground as we can so you three can complete more missions. If I am correct, we will be heading to the main capital of Fire, before moving on to the area we will be training at, if not, the other way around."

He glanced to Sakura, watching her smile at the prospect of shopping. He moved to the door and turned around to the three.

"Now come on, we're leaving." Kakashi said

Naruto frowned.

"What about breakfast?" he asked

Kakashi reached into his pouch and threw a bag at the boy. Naruto open it up and pouted at seeing pastries with red stains on it.

"You should have gotten up earlier. You can eat that on the run."

Kakashi turned around and Naruto pulled the food out, quickly devoured the four inside. He threw away the bag and quickly caught up with the others. The three followed him out and into the crowded streets. Naruto titled his head, watching the constable of the small city walk by, covered in orange paint. The man stopped, his eyes widen when he saw Kakashi. The man quickly walked off, not wanting to confront the man. All three genin looked to their sensei, wanting to know what happen to have the man feared, but found the man immerged in his book. Kakashi took off at a causal walk, with the three following him. They talked quietly among themselves, trying to come up with plans of seeing what was under his mask or stealing his books.

-**_FOXED_**-

Two days passed and Naruto took off from the group, running to the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Kakashi shook his head, following the boy. Before Naruto could order a second bowl, Kakashi grabbed the boy by his collar and dragged him off to the Hokage's office. Naruto tried to get free, but found the man was determined. He sulked and growled when the man tugged on his collar to follow. Naruto shot a glare at his teammates, coming up with more pranks to pull on them. Kakashi lead them to the mission room and let go of Naruto. He walked up to Tsunade and handed her three scrolls.

"Mission to take scroll and bring back reply, no problems. Mission to take care of the bandits, a success."

He ignored the snorts from his team. Tsunade nodded and looked at the four.

"I have no mission for you till tomorrow. You are free to do as you wish."

Kakashi turned around, but found his team already left. He scratched the back of his head and took off for his home. Team seven ran to the area filled with restaurants. Sakura and Sasuke grabbed Naruto and lead him to a different restaurant. He gave a cry of protest as he was lead away. They sat on either side of him, making sure he did not make a break for it.

-**_FOXED_**-

The two weeks was up for the four teams of genin. They completed all the missions they could. It was the night before they were to leave. Sakura was already packed; glad Kakashi taught her the container seals. Her pack was still heavy, but it would not give her problems. She went over her list, making sure she had everything. She made sure she had the supplies for Naruto's party at hand. Once she was satisfied, she set her bag by the door and slipped under the covers. She checked to see her alarm clock was set and laid down. Sleep found her quick.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed. He was already packed, but could not find sleep. He looked to his team's picture and looked at his teammates, friends. A smile which was true crossed his lips. Avenger he was still, but he had a different reason to stay alive as long as he could, which he wonder why it took him so long to see. He narrowed his eyes, knowing his own brother and the organization he was with was after Naruto, his friend, his bond brother. The notion of staying with Naruto when he can, will give him a chance to get his brother, with help. He laid down, finally falling asleep.

Hinata and Neji said goodnight. Both helped each other pack for the trip. Like Sakura, both were happy to learn the container seals. Neji laid down, thinking of his fight with Naruto and how the blonde changed his life. He rubbed a hand over his bare forehead, a smile crossing his lips. He had overheard that Hiashi was planning on the removal of the branch house seals, frowning. He had seen the use of the seal on a Hyuga about a month ago and it was performed by a child younger then him, because she did not get what she wanted. He was glad Hiashi was there, or the child would have killed the branch member. He closed his eyes for sleep.

Hinata covered herself with her blanket. Sakura, Ino and TenTen talked to her, trying to get her courage up to talk to Naruto about her feelings. She did giggle with the girls said it would take a near miracle for the blonde to see that she liked him and his dense skull would be cracked if something much harder would hit him, but they said that there was nothing to do. She fell asleep, mid-thought of ways to talk to Naruto about her feelings.

Lee was too excited to go on this trip. He was too worked up and trained for half of the night before going home for a shower and bed. As he went to bed, he wondered about what he overheard from the girls, minus Hinata about a make over for the copy of Gai. He did not know what to think about it, but was a bit afraid once they get their hands on him.

TenTen checked to see if she had all her stuff. She thanked her father for the late night snack he brought, before heading to bed. She was nervous slightly about this trip. She may be a weapons expert, but she was limited on other forms. She hoped she could improve herself. She was glad, since she would be taught by different people. She went to bed, thinking of what she wanted to learn first.

Kiba brushed Akamaru, making sure his partner was free or fleas and ticks. He gave a cry and rubbed his head. He looked to his knee and found a bottle of shampoo. He looked to his door and saw his sister Hana standing there. He curled his nose at her as she walked away. He let out a sigh and picked up the shampoo. He noticed a note tied to it. He took it off, cussing his sister, finding the shampoo was meant for him, even if it was for dogs. He cussed her again, before throwing it to his bag and flopping down on his bed to sleep. Shino was reading a book his father gave him. It was a recorded of bugs his clan collected over the years and he plan to add to it while on their trip. He mentally went over his belongings, before going to bed.

Ino was frantic as she finished packing, deciding what to take. She shot a glare at her father, reminding of her learning to seal. She gave him a pout, saying she was not good. He shook his head and helped her packed. He kind of wondered how he was lucky to have a daughter, and his best friends with sons. He shook his head as he help fold clothes. Choji was still busy sealing up food for the trip. His bed was covered with packaged food, waiting to be next. He has yet to pack any other items. Shikamaru was long done with packing two days ago. He packed little bits each day, saying it would be troublesome to pack in one day. His mother went through it, making sure he had everything and extra stuff just incase.

Naruto was packed and too excited to sleep at all. It looked like he was on a sugar high. He had made sure he had plenty of scrolls hidden of instant ramen. He knew Tsunade and even Shizune went through his bag. He made sure to hide the scrolls under his mattress. He was currently sneaking back in his room, hoping not to get caught from the pranks he set up around the village. He was grinning since Kakashi taught him some of the jutsu seals his father made. He would have like to see them go off, but just the thought of many getting a soaking was good enough for him. He quickly changed into nightclothes and sat on his bed. He knew he would not get any sleep.


	17. Off They Go

Chapter 17: Off They Go  
-  
_The young group of ninjas leaves Konoha, ready to learn and have fun.  
_-

Kakashi walked into the office of the Hokage, a smirk on his face as he walked up to Tsunade's desk. She rolled her eyes and looked to her right, looking at Naruto. He was on the couch, sleeping. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"The others should be arriving at the gate soon. I will take him off your hands."

She narrowed her eyes, causing the man to swallow nervously. .

"You and that pervert better take care of him. Keep a leash on him and don't let him out of your sight for even a minute."

He nodded, starting to sweat from the woman's killer intent. He glanced to Naruto, seeing the boy's brow was furled in his sleep. He looked back to the woman and bowed his head.

"I will do as you asked Hokage."

He found he could breathe easier and moved to the boy. He dropped his bag and sealed both his and the blonde's in a scroll, pocketing it in his pouch. He looked to his right as Tsunade walked forward and laid a hand on the boy's cheek. He smirked, seeing her smile. He raised an eyebrow as she walked back to her desk. She sat down and looked to him.

"You and that pervert better take care of him, or you will find yourself in morning of your favorite author unable to work on his books."

Kakashi nodded and picked up Naruto. He gave a smile to the woman, before disappearing. Tsunade let out a sigh, wondering if this was a good ideal. She frowned, knowing they would benefit from the training and for Naruto to get comfortable with his new abilities. She let out another sigh, knowing why the blonde did not go to sleep last night. A smirked appeared, wondering who was going to get in one of the traps. She knew some who would be caught.

_**FOXED**_

Kakashi arrived at the gates, seeing all was ready to go. He smiled at the group and walked off, Jiraiya frowning. They took off, some chattering about what they might learn and what they would do. Jiraiya moved next to Kakashi, frowning at him and Naruto.

"What is he doing on your back?" he asked

Kakashi looked to the man and gave a shrug.

"I would think the reason was setting up pranks."

The man rolled his eyes and took off in the trees. Kakashi chuckled and took off after him. The rest followed, grins on their faces and ideals flowing through their heads.

_**FOXED**_

The hunters gathered up their supplies. Ron shouldered his bag and left the hotel. The man looked back, glaring at the image being carved on the rock face. He gave a cuss and turned back around. He walked off, his group following him. They were quiet, not wanting to get the man angry. The woman, Nina, was worried the man would do something rash in the next few days. She hoped they get the job offer so he would calm down. She truly did hope to get the fox back, knowing the man would be easier to be around. She frowned, wondering if there were any other foxes like it.

At the office of Tsunade, she let out a sigh. She got her first reports of people falling in Naruto's traps. She smirked, since in a way, they can not prove it was Naruto who did it, since he was out of the village. The smirk fell, hoping the boy achieve his dream. She pulled a blank piece of paper closer to herself and picked up a pen. She wrote down a list, adding items as she thought. She smiled, hoping her ideal would work.

-**_FOXED_**-

It has been two weeks; mostly the group wandering around, before heading to a place they never thought would be around. They were in a large area, far from anyone. An old house, they thought would have fallen, stood in a large clearing. It was made out of stone. It had seven rooms, a large kitchen and a large living room. The girls were happy to have a fully functioning bathroom and more then one. They found many wards to keep pest away, as well dust and mold. They truly have not really worked on anything, but what on they knew. They learned new jutsu, while Lee learned other items. Many hated the strategy lessons and even the manner lessons they received. Naruto waited patently to summon a fox for help. He was currently fighting with Sasuke, of who would get the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. They were sharing the room with Kiba and Shino. They had arrived early in the morning and Jiraiya already disappeared on them, saying he was going to get supplies. Naruto mumbled, saying the man was going peeking. It was now late in the afternoon and the man has yet to return. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking at Naruto. Both stood in front of each other, ready to jump in the bed, to defend it. Naruto curled his nose at the boy.

"Pink raven." Naruto said

Sasuke furled his eyebrows, wondering why Naruto would say that. He jumped after the blonde as the boy lunged for the bed. Naruto only had his top half on the bed, before Sasuke grabbed the blonde by the legs and dragged him to the floor. He bent down, smirking at the fuming blonde. Kakashi walked into the room, his arms crossed.

"Sasuke, Naruto, you two go to the village and find Jiraiya."

Both boys nodded and Sasuke grabbed his jacket. He was now wearing black pants. He wore the same shirts, but minus his family crest. His jacket was a darker blue. He looked to Naruto as the boy rummaged through his bag and pulled out a green long-sleeve shirt. He snorted as the boy threw it on the bed and looked for another one, which was thicker. The blonde wore brown pants that matched the bark of a tree. Naruto pulled off the orange shirt he wore and slipped on the other. It did not have the spiral stitched on the back. He gave a pout and sent a puff of air up, trying to keep his limp spikes out of his face. None wore anything that related them to Konoha or their family. Kurenai placed a type of seal on Hinata and Neji. It kept a Henge over their eyes, looking like nothing of their family trait. It also hid the seal on Neji's forehead. Naruto followed Sasuke out of the room and into the kitchen. They looked to their sensei, waiting for him to tell them anything else. Kakashi was sitting at the table, reading his book. He looked over the book, his eye showing laziness.

"Just get an assortment of food."

Both nodded and took off. Naruto reached into his pouch, digging around as the two walked along a game trail. Naruto grinned and pulled out two candy bars. He looked to Sasuke, his eyebrow raising. Sasuke eyes narrowed as his own stomach rumbled. Naruto snickered and took off, with the raven haired boy chasing the blonde. Two hours later, both boys were huffing for air. Naruto gave up the candy bar and both walked into the village. Naruto stuffed the candy in his mouth and quickly put on his sunglasses. He looked to Sasuke. He wore the glasses, keeping from people staring at his eyes, it unnerved him slightly.

"We could get something to eat first, or we can go find him and make him pay for dinner."

Sasuke looked around, taking all in. He looked to the blonde.

"Find him first; we need to get food for the others. Then we can eat."

Naruto grinned and looked around. Both moved under an awing of a building, while Naruto thought of the best place to look for the man.

"Bars or bathhouse is where he will go. I guess we will ask around."

Sasuke nodded and both boys took off, looking around the village. It was fairly large, about a quarter size of what Konoha was. It had all that anyone needed, a small police force, small hospital, and a large grocery store, and stores they were use to at their village. Both noticed a type of depot, where goods came to be sold from all around. Sasuke snorted and both took off, asking about a tall old man, with white hair, in a long ponytail. Naruto gapped, when both were told that the man fitting the description was in the jail. Both boys went off in search for the police station. Naruto looked to Sasuke as they entered and before the long counter. A young man was setting behind it. He was reading an orange book, causing both boys' eyes to twitch. Sasuke cleared his throat as the man leaned in, caught up in the story. He jumped and flung the book behind him. He went after the book, trying to find it behind the file cabinets. He jumped again, when another throat was cleared. The man stood at attention, shaking slightly. An elderly woman appeared from an office, using a cane to walk with. She turned to the two boys, a frown on her face. She stopped in front of them.

"What can I do for you two." she asked

Both boys glanced to the man, seeing that he still stood at attention. They looked back to the women, Sasuke speaking up.

"We are looking for our sensei. We were told a man fitting his description was brought in here."

The women raised an eyebrow, looking at the two boys. The women gave a nod.

"Yes, we have someone in our cells at the moment. He is still out cold. Can you give a description of him?"

Naruto let out a sigh.

"Very tall, over six feet. He wears red. His hair is white, and has a long tail of hair that goes past his back. He wears wooden sandals. There are marks on his face that are red as well. He also had a nose ring."

The women nodded.

"We have a man fitting that description. If you come back to see if it is your sensei."

Both boys walked around the counter. She eyed the weapons holsters and pouches they wore. Naruto gave her a smile. She led them to the back of the building. Once the woman was out of sight, the man went in search for his book. The women unlocked a large metal door and let the boy's enter. They stopped at the last cell, looking past the bars. Naruto gave a snort, seeing the man laying flat on the floor. He noticed the nasty looking burse on the man's face and he looked like he got in the fight. Naruto looked to the women, almost laughing.

"I bet it was you who got him."

The women smirked and stamped her cane. She gave a snort nod.

"He was not much of a fight once he was incapacitated."

Both boys winced, knowing how the women got the man. Naruto gave a sheepishly smile.

"What is it going to take to get him out of here." he asked

The women held a firm face.

"He won't be leaving here for a while."

Sasuke looked to Naruto as the boy thought. Naruto smirked as he gave a smile to the women.

"If it is okay with you, can we have his personal items, like his wallet? We were sent by our other sensei to pick up groceries. We don't want to face an angry bunch friends when we return, empty handed."

The women raised an eyebrow. She looked at the two, studying them. Her eyes narrowed and Naruto made a pouting face, making the women laugh.

"Fine you can take his items. I will retrieve them from my office. You two wait in the waiting area."

Both nodded and followed the women out. Naruto snickered and told how much the man was going to get in trouble with obba-chan. The women glanced to them as they walked back to the front. She went to her office and grabbed a large bag. She handed it over to the raven haired boy and watched the two leave, the blonde looking for the man's wallet. She looked to her subordinate. With a yell, the man noticed she was standing in the room.

"Put that filth away. Read it on your own time."

The man nodded rapidly and put the book in a drawer at his desk. The women narrowed her eyes and entered back in her office. The man fidgets to retrieve the book. He looked back, before grabbing his book and opening it where he was last, his eyes wide as he read

-**_FOXED_**-

Sasuke watched Naruto pocket a large amount of cash in his pocket. Naruto gave him a grin.

"Payment for the money he stolen from me."

Sasuke nodded and both found place to eat, before shopping for stuff they believed was needed. They took off, running back to their temporary home. They arrived late at night. The two boys entered the building, setting the stuff down. Naruto made six clones, having them put the stuff up. Kakashi walked in the room, only seeing the two.

"Where is Jiraiya?" he asked

Naruto smirked at the man.

"The place he is in involves metal, concrete, and an old woman that can even bet up the pervert."

Kakashi blinked, not getting it. Sasuke snorted.

"Jail."

Kakashi eye widen. Under his mask, the two boy's watch the man's mouth open and close, unable to come up with even a word to say at this. Naruto snickered.

"Can I send a frog and tell obba-chan, she would love to hear this."

Kakashi shook his head no. He noticed the only bag on the table and opened it. He gave a snort, finding items that belonged to the man. He let out a sigh, taking the bag. He looked to the two.

"There are leftovers from dinner for the two of you. After you eat, off to bed."

Naruto pouted at the man.

"When can I summon a fox?"

"Not now. It will have to wait till Jiraiya-sama is here. I will go into the village and see about getting the man released or when he will be. Tomorrow, we plan a special assignment for all of you. Naruto, you will be the hunter, but you will stay in your human shape. You will get a type of crash course in using your senses."

Naruto grinned at this. Sasuke gave a snort and made his way to the refrigerator. He opened it up, Naruto coming behind him. Both frowned, seeing the strew set in two of the bowls. Naruto made a digested face as Sasuke closed the door. Both were not eating the bowls that had vegetables floating at the top. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, watching the two. He kept it raised as the two faced him. He watched the two boys take out brown paper bags from their pouches. He was surprised both smirked at him and pulled out a pie, which he knew was filled with meat. He looked to them, a small smile crossing his lips. He knew he smelt something better then dinner.

"You wouldn't have one for your sensei, would you?" he asked

Naruto tilted his head and bit into his, letting his mouth hold on it, as he looked back in the bag. Sasuke looked to his and both looked to each other and back to the man. The two bolted, with Kakashi quickly following them. As he got outside, he watched Naruto create clones and half Henge themselves to look like Sasuke. He frowned as he watched them separate in many directions. He shook his head. He took a sniff of the air and easily followed the scent of the food.

-**_FOXED_**-

Kakashi rubbed his head, wondering why he did not think of just going back to the house, then of chasing the two boys. He had found the paper bags that once held the food, tied by ninja wire to a branch. He ran a hand through his hair, water spraying behind him. He let out a sigh, wishing he had not taught Naruto the jutsu seals of his father. He let out another sigh, since he was only marginally wet. He stopped in front of the door and looked up. He saw Naruto ginning down at him, holding a meat pie. He caught it when the boy let his hold go.

"Expect payback you two."

He heard the stereo snorts from the boys as he entered. He entered his bedroom, locking the door behind him. His eyes darting around the room and brought up the food to his mouth, yet he did not pull down his mask. He smirked as the food easily slipped through an unseen slit in the cloth of his mask. He bit down, but his eyes widen. He swallowed the food in his mouth and looked down at the opening he made. He found the rest of the hot pepper he bit into. He let out a sigh, coming up of whys to get back at the three of his students, knowing this had to be one of their many plans. He let out another sigh as he removed the pepper and threw it away. He ate on the pie, enjoying the taste. He brushed off his mask, not even staining it. He went to bed, a grin on his face. He pouted slightly, since he kind of got bested by two genin, with one that now had the vision of a fox.

-**_FOXED_**-

Naruto and Sasuke entered their bedroom by window. It was late at night and both went to bed, slipping under the covers. Once they had disappeared from Kakashi and made it back to the house, they just sat together, in quiet. Not one looked at each other, just looking at the night sky or into the dark forest. Just sitting next to each other, brought a needed peace between the two, which they still needed time to heal the strain of their friendship. When Kakashi had entered the house, they moved off to their room, just going to bed. Now the two just stared at what was in front of them. Sasuke looked to the bed above him, his thoughts wondering about Naruto, his brother Itachi, his family, Sakura, and Kakashi. He fell asleep, having a slight nightmare, which turned good, Naruto appearing and dragging him and Sakura off to Ichiraku.

Naruto stared at the ceiling. He was void of thoughts. He frowned, felling slightly empty, a void since the fox, _died._ He could not explain it, but it was like something that was gone, and it bothered him that he wanted that felling back. He was in a way, glad the kyuubi was gone, but now he knew more of the fox and it did not attack his home of its own will, he was sad for it. He reached to his arm, rubbing the multiple line swirls there. He was afraid, not of himself, but for the others. He knew he could not have word spread that the fox was dead, he might be targeted to be turned into a weapon and the Akatsuki will still be after him. He worried about getting into another _Fox Trance_, not getting help from the kitsune's, his friends getting hurt, by him or by others, and so many other things.

He let out a sigh, still not liking it when he turned chibi, running from Anko. He smirked, having some fun with his friends. He was glad they were his friends, and he had eleven of them. He pouted, hoping that Kakashi would teach him and the others as a team. He smiled, glancing to his right, looking at Kiba. He snorted as the boy frowned in his sleep, as Akamaru stretched in his sleep, easily pausing Kiba. He glanced to Shino, seeing the boy's back. He shrugged. His eyes traveled down to the floor, a small smile on his face. He did not think he would get use to the new Sasuke, but was happy for the boy. He smirked, thinking of the others. He winced; hoping the girls did not come up with more way's to torture him, like dressing him up in clothes that would fit his fox form. He rolled to his stomach, burying his face in his pillow to muffle his laughter. He could hardly wait to see what the girls did to Lee. He had overheard Kurenai that she would supply all the needed materials, if the four did Gai as well. He let out a snort, wanting to summon a fox now. He let out a sigh, which turned into a yawn. He looked out the window, his eyes closing. He fell asleep, dreaming another chibi fox dream.

-**_FOXED_**-

Morning came and all were up with cheerful expressions, well minus one fox boy. He growled at anyone that tried to get him to tell what the matter was. He sat down at the table, ready to eat, when Kakashi grabbed his plate and held it from the blonde's reach. Naruto glared at the man, as he looked at Naruto, with an eyebrow raised.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, just a stupid dream." he said, between clenched teeth

Kakashi smirked at the blonde.

"It could not have been as bad as the dream…"

The man jumped back, missing the clawed slash from the boy. He chuckled, as he moved from the boy.

"Spill, or no breakfast."

Naruto glanced to the others, seeing that their curiosity was peaked. He looked to Kakashi and snarled at the man.

"I dreamt of paying fetch."

Mirth came from Kakashi's uncovered eye. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man.

"And?" he asked

"That was all, now give me my food."

Naruto lunged at the man, but the man sidestepped ands grabbed the boy by the back of his pants. Naruto let out a sigh as the man returned him to his seat and set the plate down. Naruto frowned, wondering how the small pile of vegetables that appeared on his plate. He ate, mumbling profanities at the jounin when he was forced to eat the _vile_ stuff. Once all had their fill of food, Kakashi got their attention.

"Okay, you all know about the exercise. Now, you have ten minutes to hide, before I release Naruto to search for you. Now go."

The group quickly took off. Naruto cussed the Copy-nin, since he held on the collar. Naruto let out a sigh and a grin crossed his lips. Kakashi brought him outside and watched the boy as he looked around.

"Now just let the scents come to you. Until you are free to call a fox, this will have to do."

Naruto watched the man bite his thumb through his mask and go through the summing seals. He smiled at the pug ninken, Pakkun. The dog gave a snort.

"What do you need?" it asked

Kakashi smiled down at the dog. He pointed at Naruto.

"Can you help Naruto with his senses? Just give him pointers."

The dog nodded and quickly made his way to Naruto's right shoulder. Naruto took off, a grin on his face.

-**_FOXED_**-

Naruto _hunted_ his friends for two weeks, getting use to it. Pakkun enjoyed teaching the boy. Naruto was not successful as he wanted to be. He would easily find Ino or Sakura within the first few hours, but the rest where hard, but as the days past, he was picking up tracking them, better and better. Pakkun helped him, getting half, showing him what he could do. After that, the ninken would disappear, letting the blonde do the rest, which he usually did not find Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, Lee and TenTen. The groups of young ninjas were currently in the woods, trying to stay hidden from Naruto. It was growing dark, as Sasuke and Sakura hid in the roots of a large tree. Kakashi made them split up in pairs, with Shikamaru giving up in the beginning. Both were huffing, trying to get their breath back. They were startled, but it was only Neji and TenTen that appeared and hid with them.

"He got Hinata and we are the only ones left." Neji said

Sakura let out a sigh.

"He's getting too good with this game." Sakura said

Sasuke snorted and looked around. Neji had his ability activated, looking around for the blonde. He narrowed his eyes, watching a squirrel run up a tree next to them. He frowned, hoping it was not Naruto, even if the blonde was told he was not allowed to shift into his fox form. The squirrel took off, giving an alarm call. He narrowed his vision to just look ahead of him and started to look around. TenTen handed him her water bottle, waiting for news.

"Anything?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing."

The three looked to him as his eyes narrowed again. He let go of his ability and looked up, at the ceiling of the roots made. He activated his ability again, but to look for chakra. His eyes widen, seeing what he thought was a large knot of the tree, was actually a small fox, which blended in with the bark. All four gave a groan as eye open up, reveling amused blue eyes. The fox gave a shake, returning to his color of yellow. It looked at them, upside-down from his hidden spot. Sakura grabbed the fox by the scruff of the neck and the four moved out of their cover, seeing Kakashi leaning against the tree, ever reading his book. Naruto's ears flatten, seeing a stern look from the man. Sakura rolled her eyes and set Naruto on the ground. Naruto ran off into the forest. Kakashi looked over his book, giving the four a grin.

"You lasted longer then the others. Dinner will be ready once you get back."

The four nodded and watched as Naruto ran past them, only in a shirt and shorts. The four chased after him, hearing taunts from the fox boy. Sakura threaten the boy, only to make him snicker and run faster. Kakashi let out a sigh, a frown crossing his face. He followed at a slow pace. He smirked under his mask, deciding to hand the punishment over to Jiraiya, when and if he could get the man free from prison. He chuckled, but it was cut short, shuddering. A fear grew of the woman, after meeting with her and seeing the burse on Jiraiya's face. He let out a sigh, needing to go into the village tomorrow, mostly for food and to plead to the women to release the man. He looked up, seeing the house and Naruto running around it, trying to keep from Sakura's temper. He looked to the roof, seeing the blonde watching with an amused look on his face. He let out a yelp as his clone was dealt with and Sakura quickly making her way to the blonde. He took off, hiding behind Kakashi. He looked down at the blonde. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw Sakura was ready to attack him when she got a chance.

"Naruto, you know you're in trouble."

He pouted at the man.

"I know, but I wanted to sneak up on them and found something out this morning."

He nodded and all turned their heads, watching Kiba walk out of the house.

Kiba went back inside. Kakashi called out his team, wanting to speak with them. They looked at him, as he smiled down at them.

"Team seven, tomorrow we are going to the village to get supplies. Naruto, I want you to try and persuade the women to release Jiraiya."

Naruto pouted at the man. Kakashi took off, heading to the house. The three quickly caught up. A grin crossed Naruto's face as a plan came to him, causing Sasuke and Sakura to snort.

* * *

_Please be kind, reivew_


End file.
